<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Come From The Stone by emmy_lb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873869">I Come From The Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_lb/pseuds/emmy_lb'>emmy_lb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_lb/pseuds/emmy_lb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaela Brosca was just an unknown dwarf in Orzammar, about to face death, when the Wardens showed up. Now she's destined to save Ferelden and show her ancestors that Kaela Brosca is no worthless piece of trash. She meets some friends along the way and becomes determined to change her destiny and that of Ferelden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Farewell My Crappy Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life has been anything but easy. I was born casteless; to a drunken mother who didn’t care about me or my older sister, Rica. My sister and I were forced to sell our services to the Carta boss, Beraht. I had to do the foul jobs Beraht didn’t want to ‘dirty his fingers with’. I was always with my closest friend, Leske. While I did this, my sister was dolled up and swung in front of the nobles; Beraht hoped some noble man would pick her up and have a son with her, raising our family, and him by default, into the noble castes. It wasn’t until one day, when I was trying to finish a job for Beraht that everything fell apart... but it wasn’t a completely horrible thing to happen.</p><p>Leske and I had just been given our next task; make sure Everd won the Proving that day. Simple enough, right? Leske and I went straight to the Proving grounds to make sure he succeeded.</p><p>As we entered, the first thing that caught our eye was a human man, talking with the Proving Master. “Stone’s embrace!” exclaimed Leske, “That’s one of them. One of the Grey Wardens. Oh I dare you to go over and talk to him. Say, ‘Welcome to Orzammar, Warden Ser. May I drink your bath water?’”</p><p>I shot him a glare and replied, “I’ll take that challenge, but I am not saying that!”</p><p>“Fine, just go talk to him.”</p><p>I took a deep breath, gave him one last glare and walked up to the Grey Warden, biting my bottom lip nervously. The Grey Warden smiled at me and said, “Stone-met and blessings on your house. That was the proper greeting for an outsider last time I visited Orzammar. Has it changed? Or is there a reason you’re looking at me so strangely?”</p><p>“In my part of Orzammar, we just say hello...” I replied. Who needs formality when you live where I did?</p><p>“We do the same in my part of Fereldan,” replied the Grey Warden with a chuckle, “My name is Duncan. I’d say, ‘Of the Grey Wardens’ but I suspect you already know that. Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>“I am Kaela of...” I tried to think of something to add, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t going to lie... even if I wanted to. I glanced down and in a small voice finished, “Of nobody.” I let out a sigh and looked up to see his reaction, which actually took me by surprise. He looked... troubled.</p><p>“Ah... of course. That’s what the face-brand means, then. I remember that now.”</p><p>There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed. I didn’t know what to do. I generally made it a rule not to talk to many others, it didn’t turn out nicely. After witnessing a few dwarves cast disgusted glances in my direction, I realised I had spoken with the Grey Warden enough. “I guess you want me to leave now,” I said, keeping my eyes focused on the ground, and biting on my lip again.</p><p>Duncan smiled slightly and replied, “I never turn down the chance to meet someone new. When we visit Orzammar, we tend to remain in the Diamond Quarter. You forget how much of the city you miss.”</p><p>I was amazed! This human knew I was casteless, but he still didn’t wish to throw me aside! And he hasn’t even spat on me! Not once! Now this human I liked. I smiled back and asked, “Is it true you’re here looking for recruits?”</p><p>Duncan nodded and said, “The Wardens are always looking for those who have the courage to spend their lives in battle against the darkspawn. It’s rare we find those with both the skill and the will. The best Wardens are ruthless to their enemies, compassionate to their friends, and inspiring to their troops. It’s a lot to look for, but I hope to find it here. And I hope you also may find what you are looking for.” He gave me a farewell nod and walked back over to the Proving Master.</p><p>Leske nudged my arm and said, “I can’t believe you talked to him! A Grey Warden!”</p><p>I nodded and mumbled, “Let’s just go find Everd and Mainar.”</p><p>“Yeah,” replied Leske as we walked towards the preparation rooms. At least, that’s what I called them. I’d only been in the Proving Grounds once before, and I didn’t get to find out the names of everything then, and I doubted I would now. Besides, I preferred my own name for it.</p><p>Leske and I scanned the open space as we reached the other side of the tunnel like feature. “There’s an open door there,” I said, staring at the said door, “Maybe he’s in there.”</p><p>“Might as well check it out,” replied Leske, “beats opening closed doors on people.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly... I’m not really in the mood to risk seeing someone half-naked.”</p><p>“I thought you were always in the mood.”</p><p>“Oh sod off.”</p><p>We walked up to the open door and stuck our heads in, swearing under our breaths as we saw Everd lying on the ground, mumbling incoherent words and waving his arms around like a lunatic... or just someone trying to bat flying nugs off their head. Stone, I’d love to see a flying nug...</p><p>Leske walked up to him and growled, “Sod it! He’s stone drunk. He could draw a dead man for his bout and still lose. Ach. Beraht’s going to kill us if we slip up on this!” He glanced over at me and added, “He’s still mad about the time I told the barkeep Beraht had demanded free ale delivered to my door-- Hey, I just had an idea...”</p><p>I blinked, glanced down at the drunken Everd, looked back up at Leske and said, “Great. We’re running out of time. What’ve you got?”</p><p>“So you’ve been rubbing my nose in how you’re the meanest things with a blade, right? Everd’s armour is over there and you’re about the same size...”</p><p>I looked from the chest beside me to Leske and back to the chest before sighing and nodding my head. “If I do this I’ll win by skill alone. I won’t use the drug.”</p><p>“You’ve got a heart of stone, salroka. Get in the armour.”</p><p>As soon as I hopped into the armour, the Proving Master’s voice echoed around the room. “Bout three is next. Officer Mainar versus the warrior Everd! Fighters, report to the ring!”</p><p>“Well... here I go,” I whispered, far more anxious than I had ever been in my life. This was going to be fun, but by the ancestors, I was nervous. I bit my lip and headed towards the doors.</p><p>oOo</p><p>It had been going so well. I was unstoppable. I was winning the Provings, not easily mind you but you tend to pick up a lot of skills working for Beraht, like tripping people, attacking from behind and such. Quite useful. Then, the brainless, drunk, idiotic Everd had to stumble onto the field! As soon as I saw him, I knew I was in trouble. There was going to be no way out of it. When the Proving Master demanded that I remove my helmet, I did, suddenly very confident. I was glad that they found out... sort of. A casteless had defeated them all. A casteless was better than them! The Proving Master was going on a rant. Insults should be common to my ears by now, but it still hurts every time you hear others insulting you. He was calling me almost every name in the book, even claiming I was rejected by the ancestors. I refused to believe that. I had just beaten them all. I was not rejected by the ancestors!</p><p>“She has no place here!” screamed the Proving Master, making me growl under my breath.</p><p>The Grey Warden suddenly spoke up and what he said took me by surprise. “Except as your champion...” Then he turned his back on the Proving Master.</p><p>The guards were suddenly upon me. It was like they spawned out of nowhere! But I wasn’t going down without a fight! I just proved that casteless can be warriors, and I was going to continue proving that fact. I managed to fight off the guards for a while, but I started to get tired. I couldn’t keep this up for long. Then, someone whacked me on the head from behind, knocking me to the ground. As I tried to get up I was hit again... and again... and again. Until I finally succumbed to the darkness...</p><p>oOo</p><p>“Are you awake yet? Psst. Can you hear me?” Leske’s voice made me stir. I had a throbbing headache and my entire body was sore. I reckon they continued hitting me after I fell unconscious. “How hard did they sodding hit you, anyway? Did you have to put up such a fight?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I surrender when nugs fly,” I replied, sitting up, “Is that you, Leske? What happened?”</p><p>“As soon as everyone saw your face-brand, the place went mad.” I remembered that fact clearly, especially with all the shouting and yelling and insults flown at my direction. “Shut all the doors, examined everyone for family and caste. One of the guards recognised me and figured we must be working together. They burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who put us up to this. I think they knew, you know, about Beraht.”</p><p>I rubbed my forehead and sighed before asking, “What’s the sentence for ridiculing the entire Warrior Caste?”</p><p>Leske cleared his throat. This was going to be unpleasant. “Public whipping. Loss of your left hand for stealing the armour. Loss of your right for befouling a smith’s work... Public flaying for impersonating a higher caste, and if that doesn’t kill you, they’ll put you to death for polluting the Proving,” he said, “That Grey Warden suggested exile, but it didn’t seem like anyone was listening.”</p><p>“Great,” I groaned, finally stumbling to my feet, “Is there any way out?”</p><p>“No, I checked, and the cell is built straight into the cave wall. That door’s the only way out, and they confiscated my lock-picks. What’s it look like on your side? You see any way out?”</p><p>“No... it seems solid. But this--”</p><p>I was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and then I frowned in confusion as I saw Jarvia walk towards me. “Good. You’re awake. Beraht will be glad to hear that.”</p><p>My frown was still on my face as I asked, “Jarvia? What are you doing here?” How the sod did she get into this prison!?</p><p>Jarvia glared and me and said, “You caused a lot of trouble today. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. The entire Proving was declared invalid, and the Assembly already called for an investigation. You can’t imagine the state Beraht was in when he told me to get you.”</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“That’s right; you’ve never had the privilege of being down here. You’re in one of the deep cells in Beraht’s estate. He built it into the ruins of old Orzammar. Plenty of room to store gold and lyrium. And nice thick walls so no one can hear the screams.”</p><p>My frown deepened. What the sod happened when I was out? “But how did we get here?”</p><p>“I brought you. You’ve got every guardsman at the Proving thinking that if he takes your head off, the ancestors will bless him forever. But they know whose hand holds the whip. When Beraht claimed you, they knew who’s going to get to watch your last breath.”</p><p>Great. So basically we were busted out of prison by Jarvia and brought to another prison to die by Beraht’s hands... how was this not comforting!? “I’m not scared of him.” I spat at her, “All we did was follow his orders.”</p><p>“You risked exposing him before the entire Warrior Caste! Now they’re asking questions, and as long as you have tongues to answer them, you’re a threat. Enjoy your last night together. Sorry we had to put you in separate cells, or I’d suggest you have one last tumble. Beraht’ll be by soon to make sure you maintain your silence.”</p><p>“Stone!” I growled as Jarvia turned her heel and left, “we have to get out of here.”</p><p>“How,” demanded Leske, obviously just as desperate as I was to escape.</p><p>I bit my lip as I stared at the door, franticly trying to think of a plan. And then I had a thought. I whacked my hand against the door, making it rattle loudly. In the naturally soundproofed cell block, it sounded like a bronto charging into the bars.</p><p>“Hey!” yelled the guard, walking towards me, “Leave off with the noise. You’re giving me a headache.”</p><p>I had originally whacked the door with a completely different plan in my mind, but him saying that made another one pop into my head. So, in a weak voice I said, “Oooh. That’s how it started for me too.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, leaning forward.</p><p>I put a hand to my forehead and whispered, “I... I’m burning up. Stone, I think I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>Leske caught on fast. Thank the ancestors for that. “When that happened to my sister, healer said it was the plague,” he said, faking a very good worried tone, “Said if it wasn’t treated right away, everyone who’d seen her would die.”</p><p>“D-die?” stammered the guard, “I don’t want to die.”</p><p>I gasped and clutched my throat, “W-water. I need water,” I murmured, making sure to look extra helpless.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to help her?” demanded Leske.</p><p>The guard looked from me to Leske and then said, “I-I’ll come in and take a look.” He opened the door and walked in before adding, “Now, hold still while I tie your hands behind your back...”</p><p>All helplessness vanished. My on-the-spot plan actually worked! “I don’t think so,” I snarled before slamming my fist as hard as I could over his head. Miraculously, he fell to the ground straight away.</p><p>“If we want to get away with this, we can’t leave one man alive to tell Beraht what we’ve done,” said Leske suddenly.</p><p>I nodded in agreement, and knelt down to the man, whispered ‘sorry’ and snapped his neck. Stone, I didn’t like killing people. Ironic, considering that’s what I had to sodding do to survive as a casteless. I quickly rummaged through the dwarf’s pockets and grabbed the gold key before running and opening Leske’s prison door.</p><p>“Our stuff is probably in that crate,” he said, nodding at the brown container sitting nearby, “Now let’s get going!”</p><p>oOo</p><p>I didn’t expect we’d actually come across Beraht. But he was there. Right near the exit. With two others. I didn’t know what to do, so I fought him while Leske fought the other two. I escaped death three times in the fight, and it wasn’t until one of my daggers managed to take a perfect swipe that I realised it was over. I had sliced off his head. I had just decapitated Beraht.</p><p>Leske ran up to me and laughed as he said, “Did you see him there, all, ‘When we’re done with you?’ And you just charged in and sodding slaughtered him!”</p><p>I nodded, smiled at him and said, “I was hoping he’d have time to beg for mercy.”</p><p>“Oh, he was begging all right. That look of utter surprise on his face when he tasted his own blood. That was as close to begging as Beraht gets.”</p><p>I laughed alongside Leske before we both went quiet, suddenly realising what had just happened. “Let’s get out of here before anyone comes to investigate.”</p><p>“You said it. Fortunately, if Beraht’s got them trained like he says, it should be a good long time before any guardsmen turn up here.”</p><p>We managed to run out of Beraht’s estate with no more resistance. We ended up at Beraht’s shop in good time, shot each other a smile and ignoring the shopkeeper, we ran out into the Commons. Probably not the best thing to do, considering I was wanted for treason and Leske was wanted for conspiring with me.</p><p>“There they are! Seize the fugitives!” yelled someone as soon as Leske and I left the store. We were greeted by several guards and the Proving Master. Not sure why the Proving Master was there, but he was. Stone, we were so sodding screwed!</p><p>“Drop your weapons and walk down slowly,” snarled the Proving Master in a deadly tone, “We will use force if you resist.”</p><p>‘And you would even if we didn’t resist,’ was the first thought that popped into my head. “I just killed Beraht. You should be thanking me,” I stated bluntly, deciding it was better to verbalise the second thing that popped into my mind.</p><p>“He’s dead? Beraht had many enemies, but also powerful allies. They--”</p><p>“Beraht would’ve butchered us if she hadn’t killed him first!” interrupted Leske angrily.</p><p>“Your friend has once again demonstrated her courage.”</p><p>“Duncan?” I murmured, noticing the Grey Warden in the midst of the crowd, with Rica standing by his side. Rica was alright! “We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with the potential to join our ranks. It seems I have found one.”</p><p>I could practically feel my eyes light up as I asked, “Are you asking me to become a Grey Warden?”</p><p>“Let me make my offer formal. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend the invitation for you to join our order.”</p><p>The Proving Master barked, “This woman is wanted for treason! You can’t do this!”</p><p>Duncan looked down at the Proving Master and said, very simply, “I can and I am,” he turned back to me and continued, “It would mean travelling to the surface lands and thus leaving your people, but it does offer you the chance to strike a blow against the darkspawn and the Blight.”</p><p>I nodded violently. “Then sodding yes, let’s get out of here now.” I could finally leave Orzammar! I’d wanted to since I was a little kid! I could go to the surface and be free! Stone, this was great!</p><p>“Then before these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Know that you are most welcome.”</p><p>The Proving Master shook his head in disbelief. “This is highly irregular. The warrior families will be... most upset...”</p><p>“Look at you, you duster!” said Leske, making me beam, “A Warden! And to think I knew you when you were stealing bread.”</p><p>“Before we brave the Deep Roads, I would like to make you a gift of this mace, since you have so few possessions of your own,” said Duncan, handing me the weapon. Probably not something I’d use, but it looked wonderful. “It was once wielded by the Warden Foral Aeducan. I think he was related to your king. I know you will continue his proud example.” Duncan bowed to all the others and added, “Goodbye my friends, and thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>I grinned as he started to walk away. Before following him, I gave Rica a hug. “Be safe, little sister,” she whispered in my ear.</p><p>“And you, big sister,” I replied, relinquishing our embrace. “I’ll be back one day Rica, so that I can check up on you.”</p><p>“I know you will. But now, go and join the Grey Warden ranks. You do our family proud.”</p><p>My smile returned as I gave her one last quick hug and ran after Duncan. My new life was about to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Time Amongst Greenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We travelled for a seemingly long time, and all we ever saw were dreary rocks and blood stains. Darkspawn crossed our path every now and again, but not as many as I thought would appear. Duncan said it was because a Blight was starting – apparently the Deep Roads are practically emptied of darkspawn when there’s a Blight… must be the safest way to travel during those times, then. As soon as we made it out of the Deep Roads, the world suddenly became insanely bright. How could the people topside live with this!? I couldn’t help but continually look up, afraid that I would fall into the thing called ‘the sky’. It was just so big and vast and… just… there! Duncan commented on my glancing upwards a few times, always saying somewhere in the conversation that I couldn’t fall into the sky, and that it was safe. I started to believe him after the fifth time he told me, sightly, but that great expanse of... of... sky still made me nervous.</p>
<p>We’d been travelling for a week or so, without much rest, while fighting many enemies, before we finally reached Ostagar. I thought it would’ve taken a shorter time if we’d gone via the Frostback Mountains, but I guess Duncan wanted to take out some darkspawn along the way. Not that we saw that many, considering the Deep Roads were pretty empty. As we walked through archways and rubble at Ostagar, I noticed a blond haired man standing with two guards nearby... they looked as if they were waiting for us.</p>
<p>“Ho, there! Duncan,” exclaimed the blond man, walking hurriedly towards us.</p>
<p>“King Cailan?” said Duncan in surprise, stopping suddenly, causing me to nearly whack into the back of him, “I didn’t expect--”</p>
<p>“A royal welcome?” interrupted the man… King Cailan, “I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun!”</p>
<p>“Not if I could help it, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!” I couldn’t help but wonder how this man became the ruler. He just seemed... so... strange. The royals at Orzammar were so... snobby; this king was completely the opposite. Not to mention, he was talking as if he wasn’t actually the king. “The other Wardens told me you’ve found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?”</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty,” began Duncan, before being cut off by the king.</p>
<p>“No need to be so formal, Duncan. We’ll be shedding blood together, after all,” the man moved towards me and said, “Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?”</p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip. I wasn’t used to being polite, especially not where I came from, but something in the way Duncan looked at me made me decide that maybe I should be courteous... just this once. So, I said, “A-atrast vala. My name is Kaela,” then I quickly added, “your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them,” he sounded very excited, almost like he was looking forward to the fight. “It’s good to see one of the honourable stout folk outside Orzammar.”</p>
<p>Stout. He called me stout. Okay, so maybe I’m a little short but stout! That’s just a low blow! “Who’re you calling ‘stout’? Is that some kind of dig?” I demanded.</p>
<p>“I...I apologise if I offended you. I have only the deepest respect for your people,” said the king quickly, before hurriedly changing the topic, “I’ve been to Orzammar. King Endrin invited my father to a Grand Proving, long ago. How does Endrin fare these days?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Personally, I couldn’t pick him out of a crowd.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Still, I hope to be as wise and fair a ruler as Endrin.” Wise and fair? I didn’t know King Endrin personally, but, by the way he ruled, I didn’t want to. I hated the caste system and he never wanted to help people like me. I hoped that this king wouldn’t be the same as Orzammar’s! “Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks.”</p>
<p>I felt a little embarrassed. I didn’t think they’d benefit that much. I was still wanted for treason back in Orzammar... not to mention I fought guardsmen not darkspawn! I felt my face go red as I stammered, “Y-you’re too kind, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly--” ‘Waits eagerly?’ I blinked. Not the best thing to say to someone you just met... Eew...“To bore me with his strategies.” Oh... right... next time I should listen for the whole sentence... I sighed under my breath, I could be such an idiot!</p>
<p>“Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week,” said Duncan, moving slightly forward.</p>
<p>“Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We’ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.”</p>
<p>I frowned. No battle was set in stone. Ever. “You sound very confident of that,” I said slowly, adding an ‘over’ before confident in my head.</p>
<p>“Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?” Why the king then laughed, I do not know. Humans are sodding weird.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, I’m not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish,” said Duncan. A statement I agreed with wholeheartedly. I didn’t know much about the Blight, or darkspawn, but I knew that a battle could not be ended quickly, or easily.</p>
<p>“I’m not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we’ve seen no sign of an archdemon.” I wasn’t sure why, but I was starting to think he was an utter moron. Why would you want an archdemon on the field? From what I knew about the Blight (which was very little), I knew the archdemon led it and is almost impossible to kill. So why would you want one!?</p>
<p>“Disappointed, your Majesty?”</p>
<p>“I’d hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens.”</p>
<p>I frowned as I watched him leave. He seemed like a fool, someone who wanted to be a part of the history texts in the future by assisting the Grey Wardens in some huge and memorable fight. He seemed like an idiot. To me, anyway.</p>
<p>Duncan moved towards me and said, “What the king says is true. They’ve won several battles against the darkspawn here.”</p>
<p>One of my eyebrows rose as I replied, “Yet you don’t sound very reassured.”</p>
<p>He motioned for me to walk beside him and we started to walk through more archways and see more ruins. “Despite the victories so far the darkspawn horde grows larger by each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling.”</p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip and said, “Then we should move quickly.”</p>
<p>“Yes. We should proceed with the ritual,” said Duncan in agreement.</p>
<p>Ritual? Now I was really confused... but I knew I’d find out eventually, so I decided not to ask. Instead, I said, “What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him to it’s time summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge should you need to.”</p>
<p>I nodded and watched Duncan as he walked across a damaged bridge. My eyes moved upwards to stare at the rest of the ruin, studying the crumbling archways and half-destroyed buildings. Maybe one day, in the past, this place could’ve looked nearly as beautiful as the Commons in Orzammar did... now it resembled something only slightly better than where poor casteless rejects like me lived... I slowly made my way across the bridge, my eyes darting upwards every few steps. The sky above still had me a little... on edge. I knew now that I couldn’t fall into it, but that didn’t mean the stories told when I was young were completely gone from my mind. Once I finished crossing the seemingly endless bridge, I was greeted by some human on the other side. I didn’t really pay attention to what he was saying to me, my concentration was on the camp, and how strange it looked compared to Orzammar. In front of me was a large, tower like structure which looked like the rest of the ruins. To my right was an opening surrounded by crumbling buildings, with four people inside, doing something with their hands... I wasn’t sure what. I walked around the tower like structure and nearly gasped at what was directly in front of me. It wasn’t like anything I had ever seen before. Directly in front of me, I could see a large expanse of trees and shrubbery, it was greener than anything! It looked absolutely beautiful... if Orzammar had something like that; we’d be a whole lot better off! I saw a small group of four or five humans, all of them holding weapons, glaring at a young boy, an elf. I scurried away from them, not wanting to get involved in whatever was going on. At least, not yet.  I decided to study the rest of the camp, not that there was much to study. Despite the fact that there was a lot of space around, with humans spread out in small groups everywhere, it seemed eerily empty and there was a sadness filling every inch of the campsite. Like something very bad had happened here long ago. The crumbling buildings and slopes were a common sight as was the lack of brown soil, like I saw everyday back home. I saw several people arguing with each other and a few others standing by themselves, doing nothing besides staring off into space.</p>
<p>I climbed a ramp like structure to get to another level; I wasn’t sure why the people who constructed this place didn’t use stairs, but I guess I would never know, despite how curious I was. I looked around and saw nothing despite more ruins and another ramp, so I climbed the next ramp and came face to face with two human men, glaring at each other, obviously arguing. I inched closer, wanting to hear the argument better. What can I say, I’m nosy.</p>
<p>“What is it now?” growled the brown haired, dress-wearing man. Hehe, he was wearing a dress… “Haven’t the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle.</p>
<p>The blond haired man cleared his throat and replied, “I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence.”</p>
<p>“What her Reverence ‘desires’ is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king’s orders, I might add!”</p>
<p>One of the blond man’s eyebrows rose as he said, “Should I have asked her to write a note?”</p>
<p>“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!” exclaimed the brown haired; whom I gathered was a mage. I wonder if all mages wore dresses…</p>
<p>“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.”</p>
<p>“Your glibness does you no credit.”</p>
<p>“Here I thought we were getting along so well,” exclaimed the blond, “I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one.”</p>
<p>I stifled a giggle, which result in a strange noise escaping my throat. The blond shot me an amused look – and a slightly startled one - before quickly turning back to the mage, an action which completely escaped the frustrated mage’s sight.</p>
<p>“Enough! I will speak with the woman if I must!” cried out the mage, turning away from the blonde. “Get out of the way, dwarf!” he grumbled as he shoved past me.</p>
<p>The blond man grinned and turned to me as he said, “You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”</p>
<p>I frowned and replied, “You are a very strange human.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the first to tell me that,” sighed the man, walking towards me, “Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?”</p>
<p>My frown deepened. “How can a dwarf be a mage? Are you Alistair?”</p>
<p>“You never know, mages tend to sneak up on you... Have you heard of me? Nothing bad I hope.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p>
<p>Alistair smirked and said, “I guess that makes you Duncan’s new recruit. Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the order I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining.”</p>
<p>I smiled back and replied, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kaela.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “Right. That was the name. Hmm. There haven’t been any dwarven Grey Wardens in some time. You must know a lot about darkspawn.”</p>
<p>I blinked before shaking my head. I guess Duncan didn’t tell them much about me. “Not really. I spent more time fighting guardsmen, myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I, uh, guess you have a more colourful background than Duncan let on. But don’t worry, you’ll see plenty of darkspawn now, and probably sooner than you’d like.” Comforting thought... “Anyhow, whenever you’re ready let’s head back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started.”</p>
<p>I nodded, “Alright. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise--”</p>
<p>“Let’s go?”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded as I turned around, still amazed by the human infrastructure. Sure, it was nothing compared to Orzammar but it seemed alright... I guess. Better than the Dust Town buildings anyway. I moved forward feeling Alistair’s eyes trained on me, as if he was wondering what I was doing... by the ancestors, I was wondering what I was doing. I shook my head, trying to bring my mind out of the daze it was still in. I glanced upwards nervously, biting my lip again as my eyes scanned the blue of the sky, before returning my stare in front of me. I was still itching to look upwards, just to make sure that sky wasn’t going to swallow me or something worse...</p>
<p>“Afraid of the sky?” asked Alistair suddenly, just as I realised I had glanced upwards again, “It’s just the sky.”</p>
<p>I blushed and snorted, “Try telling that to someone who’s lived underground for nineteen years! I may not remember the first three years or so, but my earliest memories are looking up and seeing rock... not some... blue... open... thing!” Alistair chuckled, making my cheeks grow hotter so I continued my rant. “Even a human such as yourself would forget what the sky looks like after nineteen years underground, but I never knew!” I glanced upwards again , biting my lip again as I did, “... um... just... ah... checking... are you sure you can’t... you know... fall into it? Duncan told me you can’t but... still... it... ah... it just seems like you should be... ah... falling into it! C-can you?”</p>
<p>“No. You can’t fall into the sky... unless...”</p>
<p>“Unless what!? Oh by the ancestors tell me I won’t fall into it!” I cried out, spinning to face him. As soon as I caught sight of the mischievous grin plastered on his face, I realised that he had been teasing me. I spun back around, pleading for my cheeks not to get hotter. “Ha-ha,” I grumbled, “Very funny.”</p>
<p>Alistair sniggered. He obviously thought it was amusing. I glowered at the ground in front of me, how could I be so gullible! I worked for Beraht; I should’ve been able to tell that it wasn’t true! Stone, I’m an idiot. I stormed off towards the fire pit, where I noticed Duncan standing. I took a few deep breaths, ignoring Alistair behind me and walked up to Duncan, hoping that both my temper and my blushing were under control.</p>
<p>“You found Alistair, did you? Good. I’ll assume you’re ready to begin preparations,” said Duncan, before raising an eyebrow at Alistair, “Assuming, of course, that you’re quite finishing riling up mages, Alistair.”</p>
<p>Alistair shrugged and replied, “What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army.”</p>
<p>I tried to hold back the laugh that was threatening to come out, leaving a small gurgled sound to escape. Alistair smirked at my sound, which did sound quite funny – even to me. I guess my temper was under control already... that’s a first.</p>
<p>Duncan sighed. “She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonise anyone, Alistair. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.”</p>
<p>Alistair looked uncomfortable as he said, “You’re right, Duncan. I apologise.”</p>
<p>Duncan nodded slightly and said, “Now go round up the other recruits so we can get started.”</p>
<p>I watched Alistair as he walked off to collect the other recruits. I probably should’ve talked to them before, but I was still a little nervous about everything that was happening. Just a little though. I glanced up at the blueness above, my lip once again falling victim to my teeth. My action was greeted with a sigh, and a slight chuckle from Duncan.</p>
<p>“It still will not swallow you,” he said, making my head instantly snap down, “Nor will you fall into it.”</p>
<p>I frowned and looked up again as I replied, “It just... it’s just... strange. Are you positive it’s not life-threatening?”</p>
<p>“The sky is not life-threatening. I realise that you have grown up in an environment filled with stone, but, despite the stories I am sure you have heard, the open sky will not harm you.”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, biting my bottom lip again and nodded. I trusted Duncan, I really did. He had saved me from certain death, but... I still didn’t understand how that sky couldn’t be dangerous. Why have it? It just seemed... too open.</p>
<p>We stood in silence for a few seconds before Alistair came back with two human men in tow. “This is Daveth a... fellow from Denerim,” he said motioning to the first man, “And this is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe. And this of course is the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” I said plainly, feeling like my casteless self all over again. Why couldn’t I have said atrast vala!? I’m such an idiot! “I’m Kaela.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” said Daveth, his eyes lingering on my chest. ‘Oh, I bet,’ was the first thought in my head... the second being an image of me hitting him between the legs...</p>
<p>“A pleasure,” said Jory straight after, with a nod of his head.</p>
<p>Duncan nodded in approval and said, “Now then, since you’re all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is too obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit.” Duncan held up three empty vials before handing them to Alistair.</p>
<p>“What’s the second task?” I asked.</p>
<p>“There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can.” Alistair nodded in understanding before Duncan continued. “Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded again and said, “We will.”</p>
<p>“Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return.”</p>
<p>We all nodded as Alistair motioned for us to follow him, which we did. I decided to trail behind the other three, not really comfortable with being between three humans... especially since they’re practically double my height... well... Alistair and Jory were anyway, Daveth was a head shorter than them. I had to make sure I didn’t walk too slowly, considering their steps were rather... large.</p>
<p>“Hail!” called out the soldier standing by a gate, making me jump slightly; stone I’m jumpy up here! “I’m told you all have business in the Wilds. The gate’s open for you... just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won’t be safe in the forest tonight.”</p>
<p>We all walked past him and his hound, quickly entering the Kocari Wilds. Daveth, who was closest to me, looked very uneasy. As if he was scared to be in the Wilds. I wasn’t sure why, they seemed quite peaceful. That is, until a loud howl jolted me out of my happy mode and put me straight into battle mode. I studied the animals and immediately recognised what they were, from the picture book Rica once showed me. Wolves. A pack of at least six of the dangerous creatures came running towards us. We all ripped out our weapons and charged towards them. But two wolves jumped out in front of me, stopping me from following the others. I used one dagger on each wolf, trying to get a killing blow, or at least a serious blow that would make them leave. The more vicious of the two lunged slightly and I managed to flick my dagger to stab it in the neck, although I felt terrible about it. Guards and Beraht is one thing, but wolves are just heart-wrenching to kill! The poor, little animals! I ripped my dagger out of it the same time I used my other dagger to slice the head off another wolf that was charging at me; it seemed to be going well, despite the animals uncanny ability to dodge my attacks. Suddenly, I let out a shriek as I toppled over another wolf. These wolves were creepily smart. I only just managed to grab my daggers, which had been flung out of my hands, before two wolves lunged at me. They had no time to stop, so I managed to stab them straight through the chest, with a whole lot of blood spraying over me. Gross.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” asked Alistair as he, Jory and Daveth came running over to me. They had dispatched the other six wolves just as I finished my four.</p>
<p>I nodded and replied, “Despite being covered in wolf blood, I’m just fine.”</p>
<p>Daveth stretched his hand out to help me up, which I gladly took. My legs felt like they turned to jelly, so I doubted I would’ve been able to stand up on my own.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” I asked, nodding at Jory’s arm, which was profusely bleeding.</p>
<p>“Wolf bite,” he said calmly, as if it was nothing more than a small scratch. Humans!</p>
<p>“Help!... Over... here!”</p>
<p>The four of us stiffened at the call and looked around for the source of the cry. I moved forward a bit and caught sight of someone struggling on the ground. Blood was everywhere. “Look,” I breathed as I headed towards him, “Someone’s hurt.”</p>
<p>The injured man looked up as we approached, barely recognising that we were there. After a few moments he murmured, “Who... is that? Grey... Wardens...?”</p>
<p>“Well he’s not as half as dead as he looks, is he?” stated Alistair.</p>
<p>I nearly snorted, but managed to hold it back. This was too serious. “What happened?” I asked.</p>
<p>The soldier murmured, “My scouting band... was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground... Please, help me! I’ve got to... return to camp.”</p>
<p>I kneeled down in front of him and said, “We can take you back.”</p>
<p>The dying soldier shook his head. “If you just bandage me up I can get back myself.”</p>
<p>“I have bandages in my pack,” interrupted Alistair, kneeling beside me as he took some bandages out of his pack. Quickly, and deftly, he managed to bind up the soldier’s wounds.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” groaned the soldier, stumbling to his feet, “I... I’ve got to get out of here!” With that, he limped away from us and towards the army camp.</p>
<p>Jory glimpsed around nervously and spluttered, “Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!”</p>
<p>Alistair glanced over at Jory and said, “Calm down, Ser Jory. We’ll be fine if we’re careful.”</p>
<p>“Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There’s an entire army in these forests!” exclaimed Jory, panic oozing into his voice.</p>
<p>“There are darkspawn about, but we’re in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde.”</p>
<p>“How do you know? I’m not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back.”</p>
<p>“Sound like a coward to me,” I muttered under my breath, before speaking up, “We’re far from helpless, here. We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Jory frowned and said, “I still do not relish the thought of encountering an army.”</p>
<p>Alistair sighed. “Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won’t take us by surprise,” he said firmly, “That’s why I’m here.”</p>
<p>Daveth grinned and said, “You see, ser knight? We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first.”</p>
<p>“That is... reassuring?” replied Jory.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean I’m here to make this easy, however,” added Alistair quickly, “So let’s get a move on.”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement and watched as Jory fumbled with his sword, which was clutched tightly in his hands. Humans could be such cowards sometimes. Alistair and I both took a step forward and starting walking along the trail again, that is, until something white suddenly caught my eye. I knelt down to face a beautiful white flower, with an equally beautiful red centre.</p>
<p>I felt someone behind me and looked up to see Daveth, examining the flower. “That flower... white with a red centre,” he murmured, “the kennel master was asking about those.”</p>
<p>I brushed my fingers over the white petals and asked, “Why did he want them? Do you know?”</p>
<p>“The kennel master said this flower can help dogs that get sick after biting darkspawn. Anyway, he said he was offering a reward to anyone that would bring him one. Just might want to think about it is all.”</p>
<p>I grinned. He only remembered what the kennel master was asking for because it involved a reward. But, rewards are always great, so I snapped the stem and stowed the flower in my pack. Then, I stood up to face the other two, who must’ve stopped when Daveth and I did. They turned around and started walking again, with me and Daveth following.</p>
<p>“So, why are you here?” I asked him, that very question had been swimming in my head for a while now.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” replied Daveth without a second thought, as if he was expecting me to ask, “I’m a pickpocket and a cutpurse, you see. I was caught when I tried to cut Duncan’s purse in Denerim and sentenced to death. Duncan stopped them. I’m quick and cunning and I can handle a blade, so he recruited me to be a Grey Warden – beats getting strung up.”</p>
<p>“So are you from this Denerim place?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No. I lived in a village on the edge of the Kocari Wilds. I grew up hearing stories about it.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you go to Denerim?”</p>
<p>“Went there about six years ago, there’s more purses there than anywhere else. It’s the capital, you see. Plenty of rick folks to steal from.”</p>
<p>I frowned and looked up at the sky. “You know... you’re not as bad as I thought you were... no offense or anything, but the first impression wasn’t the best.”</p>
<p>“Well I never thought I’d end up a Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>We fell silent after that. I guess we ran out of things to talk about. I bit my lip as I processed the fact that we were actually alike in some aspects. It was really unexpected. He stole from the rich people in Denerim while I stole from the rich people in the Commons – thanks to Beraht, I could do that a lot back in Orzammar. I glanced down at my feet, watching them move the dirt, before my head was jolted upright as Alistair yelled out, “Darkspawn!”</p>
<p>And, naturally, right in front of us was a group of five darkspawn. Darkspawn. I was still freaked out by them, even after facing a few in the Deep Roads. Duncan hadn’t explained much about them... or he might’ve, I didn’t pay much attention to much he said. I was too preoccupied by seeing stuff outside of Orzammar. Alistair took on the first one to reach us while Jory and Daveth took on the next. I decided to run up the hill and confront the three standing there – one at a time of course. The first one was easy to take out; I cut off its head before it realised I was there. But the other two had already tossed their bows aside and were wielding swords before I could catch them unawares. Luckily, Daveth’s arrow pierced the armour of one of two, which allowed me to fight just one as opposed to two. I slew the two darkspawn just as Alistair and Jory came running up to help me.</p>
<p>I sighed as I returned my daggers to their usual spot on my back before asking, “We have to take their blood... don’t we?”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “Yes, then all we will have to do is find the archive.”</p>
<p>“Great,” I groaned, taking one of the three vials from Alistair and bending over the darkspawn I had just slain, gagging at the smell, “what type of darkspawn are these anyway?”</p>
<p>“Genlocks,” replied Alistair, “The other two were hurlocks.”</p>
<p>“So... the genlocks are very, very short and pudgy while the hurlocks are quite tall and non-pudgy.”</p>
<p>“To put it simply... there are also different sorts of each type. Occasionally the hurlocks or genlocks can use magic, and are called emissaries. Sometimes they are the alpha of a group or a vanguard. Emissaries, alphas and vanguards are more powerful than normal darkspawn.”</p>
<p>“... Great. Just great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sneaky Witch-Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I frowned as I caught sight of what Alistair had just exclaimed about. Three bodies were handing from the tree, and we were walking under them. Right under them. How creepy and disturbing. The darkspawn were just getting dirtier and more malicious. They were making people suffer even more... and I hated things that brought distress onto others, as much as that might be hard to believe. “Do you know where this old Warden outpost and the treaties are?” I asked as we moved away from the three bodies. I didn’t dare look back; it was far too sad.</p>
<p>Alistair nodded, his eyes also trained in front of him. “It’s near here... but I sense darkspawn up ahead,” he cautioned, “Be on your guard.”</p>
<p>It was strange the way he just knew they were there. He just felt it... and once I was a Grey Warden, I’d be able to as well. A... slightly... freaky prospect, I must admit. It’d be uncanny to just know when darkspawn are around, but strange. Quite useful, though. The four of us remained on our guard as we made our way towards a battered bridge. We couldn’t see any darkspawn, not yet.</p>
<p>“Ah!” I exclaimed as something collided with my chest, violently knocking me to the ground, taking my breath away. Then, all hell broke loose. As I painfully sat up, still gasping for air, I saw a genlock appear out of nowhere and start fighting Jory, while another was already attacking Daveth as he tossed aside his bow for the dagger he had tucked in his belt. Alistair was fighting two hurlocks just near the beginning of the bridge, while one genlock was on the other side of the bridge, using magic to heal the others. An emissary. Jory and Daveth were both fine, and Alistair had already taken out one of the hurlocks, so I headed for the emissary, deciding that the one with magic needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.</p>
<p>It saw me coming, and I sure wish it didn’t. It would’ve been easier to kill the evil bastard if it kept its attention on the others. Instead, it turned to me, and with something resembling a grin – a grotesque, sickening grin – it started to attack me. I wasn’t sure exactly how to dodge bolts of energy. No matter how hard I tried, they still hit me. I managed to block the energy with my arms, but stone those bolts hurt. As I blocked another energy bolt from hitting my chest, I realised that they were coming out of the staff weapon the emissary had. I had to separate it from its weapon. I quickly glanced to my left, where Alistair, Jory and Daveth were still all occupied with darkspawn. Evidently, more had appeared; they spawned out of nowhere! Another energy bolt hit my right shoulder, catching me off-guard. I stumbled forward, which caught the emissary by surprise. My sight was slightly blurry, maybe a side-effect to the weapon, but I managed to grab a hold of the weapon. It wasn’t expecting that, and despite its power, it couldn’t stop me from ripping the staff away and tossing it to the side. Now I could kill it. Quickly, I stabbed it once, twice and then a third time. It went down fast, faster than I expected. But, not trusting that it was actually dead, I sliced its head off. Better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Then, before I had a chance to acknowledge I had actually killed the emissary, a hurlock charged into me, sending me flying. Now these I really did not like. The genlocks were slightly taller than me, which was very annoying, but the hurlocks towered above me. They were more than double my height. I got to my feet and studied the creature as it charged at me again. An idea suddenly hit me and I grinned as I slid underneath its legs, suddenly feeling a surge of appreciation for my height. Embarrassing... yes. Helpful... also yes. I quickly got to my feet and before it had a chance to turn around, I violently stabbed it in the back. Then, I decapitated it. I really had a knack for decapitating things. I turned to the right, where the others were, relieved to see that they had finally taken care of the darkspawn and no more where spawning.</p>
<p>“Let’s keep going,” said Alistair as they walked up to me, all covered in blood. It was hard to tell whether it was theirs or the darkspawns – probably both. “The old Warden outpost should be near here.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” I breathed, wincing in pain as my broken ribs finally protested at my movement, “I feel disgusting – all covered in darkspawn blood and such...” I let out a sigh and turned around, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest. “Which way?”</p>
<p>“Over the rocks.”</p>
<p>I let out another sigh as I walked towards the rock-made bridge – feeling very at home on it – which in turn led to a very clear-cut path. Much better... well, better than seeing three different paths and choosing one at random... one that conveniently seemed to always lead to more darkspawn. Naturally, after moving a few metres, Alistair called out that there were even more darkspawn ahead. Sure enough, as we drew closer, five hurlocks appeared. Hurlocks. Stone, why were they always hurlocks!? My eyes darted over the five, they hadn’t noticed us yet – which was a blessing. “I’ll keep the two at the back occupied,” I said, “Daveth can help me with his arrows... Jory, can you take the one on the right and Alistair, the one on the left?”</p>
<p>Daveth made a sound which I guessed was him concurring while Alistair and Jory both gave me a funny look before nodding in agreement. Glad to know humans could approve of a dwarf’s plan. We all moved forward, and, with one last scan of the five hurlocks, I charged for the two at the back. My plan actually worked, which was something I was very proud of. Daveth caught one of the hurlocks off-guard and managed to pierce its heart, while I finished it off. Alistair and Jory both took out their targets quickly before we all converged on the final hurlock. This one was tougher than the others, but didn’t use magic, so it was evidently an alpha. My blue eyes scanned over its armour as Jory and Alistair charged at it. This hurlock’s armour was better than the others; it gave much better protection. But that didn’t stop me from noticing the weak point. There was a small gap, just big enough to fit a sword through. Grinning, I shoved my dagger into the weak point, causing a gurgled sound to make its way out of the hurlocks mouth. As I ripped my dagger out, Alistair took off its head. This fight was the easiest by far.</p>
<p>I stepped away from the dead hurlock at glanced upwards at the large, crumbling structure that was towering above me. Stone, human structures were menacingly tall! “Is this the place?” I asked, lowering my eyes from the peak of the tower.</p>
<p>Alistair moved forward. “This is it,” he replied.</p>
<p>I followed him as I studied the inside, immediately noticing the broken chest tucked in the corner. “Over there,” I said, walking towards it.</p>
<p>“Maker! It’s broken! Are the treaties there?” Alistair sounded... desperate.</p>
<p>I shrugged and knelt before it, peeling the bent lid off. “There’s nothing here.”</p>
<p>“Maker’s blood! We can’t return to Duncan without them!”</p>
<p>I frowned, turned my head towards him and replied, “What are we meant to do? We don’t know where they are. We don’t even know how long ago they were taken. We have no leads to know where they are or how to find them.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s face contorted into distress. He was obviously worried about returning without the treaties. I bit my lip and turned to face the chest again, not finding the treaties wasn’t the best way to start my life with the Grey Wardens.</p>
<p> “Well, well, what have we here?” My head shot up as I spun around to catch sight of a raven-haired girl. Her clothes were far from modest, showing quite a bit more skin than I would ever consider. She carried a worn-out staff weapon on her back and her eyes were glaring at us. Her yellow eyes. How weird... “Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned. Or merely an intruder, adventuring into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?”</p>
<p>The woman started to make her way towards us, her eyes not leaving me. I don’t know why she was so focused on me. “I’m just here to get stuff for the Grey Wardens in this tower,” I replied defensively. I did not like being called a vulture or an intruder! “I’m not a vulture or an intruder... at least I don’t think so... I mean, I could be. I haven’t exactly been on the surface that long so I don’t really know what a vulture is but I don’t think I am one!”</p>
<p>“A vulture is a bird that scavenges off dead things,” whispered Alistair, “They only eat things that are dead... like a corpse.” Oh. That made sense. She did say that a vulture was a scavenger...</p>
<p>The woman’s mouth twitched, as if she wanted to laugh at my reply. She let out a sigh and continued walking, “I have watched your progress for some time. ‘Where do they go,’ I wondered, ‘why are they here?’” She ended up standing on a ledge, in front of bushes once she finished talking, turning to face us, “And now you disturb ashes none have touched in so long. Why is that?”</p>
<p>“She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is!” exclaimed Jory, gaining himself an in-sync snort from me and the woman, “She’ll turn us all into toads!”</p>
<p>“Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends, have you no minds of your own?” I couldn’t help but agree with her. Who, in their right mind, just believes everything they’re told? “You there, dwarf. You have nothing to fear from any witch. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine.”</p>
<p>I hesitated for a second – I didn’t really want some random, barely clothed witch to know my name, who knows what she could do with that!? – before resigning and saying, “My name is Kaela.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded. “You may call me Morrigan, if you wish,” she said, “Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?”</p>
<p>Alistair glowered at Morrigan and repeated, “‘Here no longer?’ You stole them, didn’t you!? You’re some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!” Sneaky witch-thief? Now there was an amusing insult.</p>
<p>“How very eloquent,” replied Morrigan, her amused smirk returning, “How does one steal from dead men?”</p>
<p>“Quite easily, it seems,” replied Alistair, before a demanding tone came into his voice, “Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them.”</p>
<p>“I will not, for `twas not I who removed them,” replied Morrigan, “Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer, if you wish; I am not threatened.”</p>
<p>“Who removed them?” I asked, easily recognising that Alistair was getting nowhere.</p>
<p>“`Twas my mother, in fact.”</p>
<p>“Your mother? Can you take us to her?”</p>
<p>Morrigan nodded, a smile twitching on her lips, and said, “There is a sensible request. I like you.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned and said, “I’d be careful. First it’s ‘I like you...’ but then ‘zap.’ Frog time.” I shook my head at Alistair, trying not to groan. I wasn’t sure whether it was just humans or men... maybe both.</p>
<p>“She’ll put us all in the pot, she will!” exclaimed Daveth, “Just you watch.” I rolled my eyes and let out the groan. This was just sad.</p>
<p>“If the pot’s warmer than this forest, it’d be a nice change,” said Jory.</p>
<p>That did it; I facepalmed. I looked up at Morrigan after a few seconds of shaking my head in my hand, as I felt her gaze still trained on me. She looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh, I really didn’t blame her. Sodding humans... She suddenly shook her head, wiping away the smirk, and said, “Follow me, then. If it pleases you.”</p>
<p>We followed Morrigan through the Kocari Wilds, all of us silent, until we saw a small hut a few metres away. I assumed it was where Morrigan’s mother was.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Mother,” said Morrigan as we approached an elderly lady, “I bring before you four Grey Wardens who--”</p>
<p>“I see them, girl,” interrupted the woman, scanning us thoroughly, “Mmm. Much as I expected.”</p>
<p>Alistair snorted and said, “Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?”</p>
<p>“You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one’s eyes tight or open one’s arms wide... either way, one’s a fool!”</p>
<p>“She’s a witch, I tell you!” exclaimed Daveth. Okay, so me and this human had some things in common, but not this. He was just plain annoying with his paranoia of ‘The Witch of the Wilds’. Sodding idiot. “We shouldn’t be talking to her!”</p>
<p>“Quiet, Daveth. If she’s really a witch, do you want to make her mad?” demanded Jory.</p>
<p>“There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will,” said the woman before turning to face me, “And what of you? Does your dwarven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?”</p>
<p>I blinked and shrugged as I replied, “I’m not sure what to believe.”</p>
<p>“A statement that possess more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!”</p>
<p>I struggled to hold back my laughter. She was such a nutty old bat!</p>
<p>“So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?” said Alistair, an amused tone in his voice.</p>
<p>“Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!” The woman laughed loudly, and, well, slightly manically.</p>
<p>“They did not come here to listen to your wild tales, Mother,” said Morrigan, who looked incredibly uncomfortable and somewhat embarrassed. A slight pink flush was actually evident on her face.</p>
<p>“True,” agreed Morrigan’s mother, “They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off years ago. I have protected these.”</p>
<p>“You-- oh... you protected them?” repeated Alistair, quite obviously shocked.</p>
<p>“And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight’s threat is greater than they realise!”</p>
<p>I took the papers that the woman was holding out and said, “Thank you for returning them.”</p>
<p>“Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings!” Stockings? What were they? I made a mental note to myself to ask someone what stockings were. “Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for.”</p>
<p>“Time for you to go then,” said Morrigan, who looked rather eager for us to leave.</p>
<p>“Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests.”</p>
<p>Morrigan sighed. “Oh, very well. I will show you out of the Wilds. Follow me.”</p>
<p>She manoeuvred around us and started walking off; towards the camp I was hoping. Everything looked the same to me in this place. I glanced at the others, noting their discomfort. Humans! I shook my head and followed Morrigan through the greenery, slightly relieved as I heard the others moving behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rituals, Dogs and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan glanced over at us as we slowly approached from the Wilds, as if he sensed we were there... I wouldn’t actually be surprised if he did. Morrigan had abandoned us as soon as we reached the simple path to get back to camp. Luckily, Alistair didn’t lead us back. He wanted to go the wrong way. “So you return from the Wilds,” said Duncan as our group drew closer to him, “Have you been successful?”</p>
<p>I nodded and replied, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’ve had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you’ve retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” I said confidently. I wasn’t overly confident, but what’s the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>“Excellent,” said Duncan in approval, “You will need that courage to face what comes next.”</p>
<p>“Courage?” repeated Daveth, fear seeping into his voice, “How much danger are we in?” And I was beginning to really like Daveth. Now he seemed too... whiny.</p>
<p>“I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip, all my confidence just dropped into the Deep Roads. I took deep breath and said, “I’ve come this far. I want to see this through.”</p>
<p>“I agree. Let’s have it done,” approved Jory.</p>
<p>Duncan nodded. “Then let us begin,” he said before turning to Alistair, “Alistair, take them to the old temple.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We’d been at the old temple for quite a while. If you could call it a temple, it might’ve been one a thousand odd years ago, but now it was just ruins. Alistair had been silent the entire time we were there, keeping a close eye on us. It was almost as if he thought we were going to run for it... why he thought that, well... I did know. Jory and Daveth didn’t seem very reliable... plus, Jory was a coward on top of that. It didn’t take very long for my feet to get tired, so I slid to the ground and sighed in boredom. I wasn’t known for my patience. Jory grunted suddenly, which made me glance upwards at him. He was glancing around nervously, almost if he suspected someone was about to run him through with a sword. I rolled my eyes before closing them, smiling as the wind rushed around me, whipping my short hair backwards. I never knew how many wonderful things were on the surface. Topside was better than I could’ve ever imagined.</p>
<p>Jory cleared his throat suddenly and said, “The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it.” I cracked my eyes open and glared at him. He ruined my peaceful silence!</p>
<p>Daveth let out a groan and grumbled, “Are you blubbering again?”</p>
<p>“Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s tradition. Maybe they’re just trying to annoy you.”</p>
<p>I shook my head and murmured, “Are all humans such cowards?” True, I was pretty damn nervous, but I wasn’t blubbering like that fool, Jory.</p>
<p>Jory frowned and responded, “I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn’t seem fair.” I don’t think he was responding to what I said, unless he had great hearing.</p>
<p>Daveth rolled his eyes. He really was like me – just with an irrational fear of the Wilds... “Would you have come if they’d warned you?” he quizzed, “Maybe that’s why they don’t. The Wardens do what they must, right?”</p>
<p>“Including sacrificing us?”</p>
<p>“I’d sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight.”</p>
<p>I groaned, they were starting to make me really anxious... and slightly pissed off. Ancestors help them because I wanted to throttle them! Instead, I snarled, “Will you both shut up?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts,” joked Daveth.</p>
<p>Jory sighed and replied, “I’ve just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade.”</p>
<p>“Not everything is physical,” I muttered. Yes, that sounded wrong, especially to my ears but it was true. Why did he think everything had to be defeated with a sword? There had to be a reason they could sense the darkspawn, and I had a feeling we were about to find out how it worked... whether it was a good or bad thing, I wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“At last we come to the Joining.” I stumbled to my feet as I saw Duncan strolling towards us, holding a silver chalice carefully in his hands. “The Grey Warden were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation,” he continued, “So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood... and mastered their taint.”</p>
<p> “We’re going to drink the blood of those creatures?” hollered Joey, his voice breaking.</p>
<p>Duncan avoided the question. That wasn’t a good sign. Instead, he said, “We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?”</p>
<p>“Join us, brothers and sisters; join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn,” said Alistair solemnly, “And should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and someday, we will join you.”</p>
<p>Perish? Did he just say perish? Stone, we’re gonna die...</p>
<p>“Daveth, step forward,” said Duncan, holding out the silver chalice.</p>
<p>I saw Daveth gulp from where I was standing. I didn’t blame him, this was... rather... intimidating. He stepped towards Duncan and slowly took the chalice from the Warden’s hands. Daveth hesitated slightly before bringing the chalice to his lips. He tipped it and drank. I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding, before sucking it back in as the man started convulsing. Stone, he was sodding convulsing! His head snapped backwards, letting me catch sight of the pure whiteness that filled them. Then, after a bit of choking, he fell to the ground and didn’t move.</p>
<p>Duncan’s head dipped in a respectful gesture. “I am sorry, Daveth,” he said before turning towards Jory, “Step forward Jory.”</p>
<p>“No. I have a wife! A child on the way! I--”</p>
<p>I lowered my head and blocked out what he was saying. Somehow, I just knew he was going to die. I took a deep breath and looked up again, wincing as I saw Duncan draw his sword on Jory. I flinched and snapped my head away as I heard Jory’s cry. He was dead. I always tried not to kill innocents, that was unnecessary... at least I thought it was. Maybe recruits couldn’t back out... that was a scary thought.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Jory,” said Duncan. I gulped. It was my turn. “Step forward, Kaela,” said Duncan as he turned to me.</p>
<p>I looked up at him and took a deep breath. Paragons help me! I slowly stepped forward as Duncan held the chalice out. I took it in my shaking hands and stared at the blood. Taking a deep breath, I lifted it to my mouth and drank. The first sensation I had was something searing on my throat. The blood was burning my throat! I felt Duncan take the chalice away from me just before my hands went up to my neck. My sight vanished.</p>
<p>Images were facing me. Blurry images. What were they? I moved forward, jolting as I realised that I was surrounded by darkspawn. Where did they come from? Where was Duncan? Where was Alistair? My heart filled up with something cold as my stomach twisted. What was going on!?</p>
<p>“Stay away!” I yelled as they started closing in on me. They didn’t listen, instead their pace quickened. They were on top of me. Smothering me. I screamed and screamed. They were going to kill me! I couldn’t breathe. Stone, I couldn’t breathe!</p>
<p>“Go away!” I shrieked as one act of defiance, using up the last of my oxygen. Then, my eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>I wasn’t sure what I was seeing as my eyes darted from side to side. Finally, their images cleared up and I recognised Duncan and Alistair as they looked down at me. For a few seconds, I wondered why my arms were pinned, until I realised they were holding me down. I must have been convulsing like Daveth... or maybe it was different. It might’ve been worse... “Stone,” I breathed as Alistair and Duncan relinquished their hold, “... By the ancestors...”</p>
<p>“Welcome,” said Duncan as he helped and Alistair helped me stand, “Sister.” I took a deep breath, trying to sooth my racing heart and panting breath. That was an uncomfortable experience... “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>I didn’t know. I honestly didn’t. If it weren’t for Alistair, who was still helping me stand, I thought I would collapse. “I’m... alright,” I said after a few moments, “That was... different.”<br/>“Did you have dreams?” asked Alistair, looking down at me, “I had terrible dreams after my Joining.”</p>
<p>Dreams? Was that what it was? Not a dream, a nightmare more like... I didn’t respond. I just wanted to forget them. That was horrible... just horrible!</p>
<p>“When you feel better, the King requested that you attend the meeting he is holding. I will be there,” said Duncan.</p>
<p>“Can’t it wait?” objected Alistair. I suddenly realised that I was depending on him too much, but my legs felt like they weren’t working. He must’ve felt me completely relying on him to hold me up as well. Stone, this was embarrassing.</p>
<p>“No. This is by the King’s personal request.”</p>
<p>I frowned and protested, “I’m fine.” I pushed myself off Alistair, only to be greeted by nausea and the ground rushing up to meet me</p>
<p>They were surrounding me again. Everywhere. I tried to run away, but they chased me. They weren’t leaving me alone! “Stop it!” I screamed as I was cut off by more darkspawn. They had me surrounded again.</p>
<p>Join us.</p>
<p>I spun around in a circle, trying to find the source of the voice. Or voices. Were the darkspawn talking? No. Darkspawn couldn’t talk... they couldn’t!</p>
<p>Join us.</p>
<p>It had to be the darkspawn talking. But I didn’t want to join them! No! I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t! “Go away!” I shrieked, noticing that the darkspawn were closing in on me again.</p>
<p>Join us.</p>
<p>“NO!” I screamed.</p>
<p>My eyes snapped open for a second time as I shot up, my arms flying out and connecting with something, or someone, hard. I looked around and saw Alistair rubbing his cheek; a bruise was already starting to form there. “Stone! I-I’m sorry,” I murmured as he moved his hand away.</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “Don’t be, happens with all new recruits. Some worse than others. I used to wake up with my sword in my hand; ready to take out anyone unlucky enough to be near me... until they took it off me... Do you feel better?” asked Alistair.</p>
<p>I glanced around my surroundings. “Where am I?”</p>
<p>“The infirmary. I carried you here after you collapsed again.”</p>
<p>I blinked and shook my head. A headache was forming, I could feel it. “Wasn’t I meant to go to a meeting or something?”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “Duncan told me to send you up there as soon as you woke up.”</p>
<p>I rubbed my temples and nodded. “Okay... I feel better now... kind of.” I stood up, glad that my legs decided to work. “So where is this meeting?”</p>
<p>“Opposite of where the Joining took place.”</p>
<p>I nodded again. “Thank you,” I said. I wasn’t used to thanking people... I think it came off a bit... pained. That suspicion grew when Alistair frowned.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he said, before walking away from me at a very fast pace.</p>
<p>I stumbled a few steps as I made my way out of the infirmary area, finally getting a feel for my feet before I went down the slope. I looked left and right. Not sure where I was meant to be going. I started walking forward and noticed that to my left was the fire pit; I had to go towards it and then... left... I think.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh before my teeth came down on my bottom lip. This was confusing. Deciding to go with what I thought, I walked towards the fire, relieved that when I turned left again, I noticed the same slope I went up twice before: once to meet Alistair and once to go through the Joining. I picked up the pace slightly, now trusting my legs more, only to be stopped as I heard a low, pain-filled whine coming from my left. Why was everything on my left? I turned to face a man with worry filling his face. I walked towards him, wondering what was going on.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, this isn’t good. I’d hate to waste such a promising member of the breed.” He seemed to realise I was there at that point, because his head jerked towards me. His eyes studied me for a few moments before realisation dawned in his eyes. “Are you the new Warden? I could use some help?”</p>
<p>I blinked and asked, “What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>The man waved towards the animal in the penned area and replied, “This is a Mabari. Smart breed, and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first.”</p>
<p>I nodded and smiled at the Mabari, “I’ll give it a shot,” I said, feeling nothing but compassion for this poor animal.</p>
<p>“Go in the pen and let him smell you. We’ll know right away if he’ll respond. Let’s hope this works. I would really hate to have to put him down.”</p>
<p>I opened the gate and walked towards the brown dog. It looked sick and quite sad. The Mabari looked different than what I’d imagined dogs to be like, but one thing was the same. It had a patch of lighter fur halfway down its right front leg. I’d always imagined dogs with patches. “Hello, there,” I whispered softly, edging towards it, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>It looked up at me with those big, brown sad eyes. My heart melted at the sight of it. The poor dog. “It’s alright,” I murmured, recognising a glimpse of submission. With no resistance from the dog, I muzzled it. “You’re a good boy,” I whispered, touching his head lightly, “You’ll be better in no time.” I made my way out of the kennel, smiling at the dog as I did.</p>
<p> “Well done!” exclaimed the man excitedly, “Now I can treat the dog properly-- poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds anytime soon?”</p>
<p>I shook my head. This must be the kennel master, the person... Daveth was talking about. Stone, I could barely think he’s name after what happened... “No... but I was just there. D-Someone said you were looking for a certain flower that I found.”</p>
<p>“You have it?”</p>
<p>I nodded and pulled the white and red flower out of my pack. “Is this it?”</p>
<p>The man took the flower and grinned, “Let me see... yes, that’s exactly it, wonderful! Give me a moment and I’ll make this into an ointment.”</p>
<p>I watched him as he walked away, before turning my attention to the sick Mabari. I didn’t take my eyes off it until the man came back. He walked into the pen and gave the dog something that it lapped up, before he came back out. “He looks better already,” said the man, “I’m sure he’d thank you himself, if he could.”</p>
<p>“How long before there’s an improvement?” I asked, glancing back at the Mabari.</p>
<p>“A day, maybe two. There’s enough ointment for him to make a full recovery. Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you?”</p>
<p>I frowned. “You think that’s possible?” I’d always wanted a dog... but, living in Orzammar... let’s just say dogs don’t really like it down there.</p>
<p>“Maybe. It’s likely he understands you’re responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as your average tax collector.” Tax collector? What in the name of all the sodding ancestors was a tax collector? Before I had a chance to ask, he’d moved on. “Come back after the battle and just... take another look.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll come back after the battle,” I replied, still confused about this whole ‘tax collector’ thing. Was that a type of animal? Like a cat or something? “I have to go now... tell me if he gets any better.”</p>
<p>The kennel master nodded, relief was evident in his eyes. He was happy the dog was recovering. So was I, it looked cute. I nodded back and continued on my way, still wary about where exactly I had to go. I stumbled my way up the next ramp and heard voices to my left. My left again! Sodding humans liked me to go to the left. Deciding that this was the place Alistair indicated, I walked towards the voices. Sighing with relief as I saw Duncan standing there - rather rigidly, but still there. I walked around the table and took my place beside Duncan, who acknowledged my arrival with a curt nod. King Cailan was arguing with an older, worn-out man. It sounded like this argument had been going on for a while, meaning I probably hadn’t missed out on much. I wasn’t actually sure what was going on, it looked like one of those banters I’d seen nobles have... but a bit different.</p>
<p>“And this is the Grey Warden I met earlier? I understand that congratulations are in order.”<br/>I blinked. Was he talking to me? After a few moments, and with Duncan’s glance down at me, I concluded that he actually was talking to me. Directly. Again. “Thank you,” I replied nervously, it took a couple of seconds before I hastily added, “Your Majesty.” I did not like being formal... what was it with the people topside? Why were they always so sodding prim and proper?</p>
<p>I missed the next bit of discussion as these thoughts raced through my head, only to be snapped out when King Cailan said, “Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it’s done.”</p>
<p>“I-I’ll do my best... your Majesty,” I stuttered. Stone’s embrace, what was I meant to be doing!?</p>
<p>“You rely on these Grey Warden’s too much, is that truly wise?” demanded the darker haired man.</p>
<p>“Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain--”</p>
<p>So his name was Loghain... somehow... he gave me the creeps. Something was wrong with that guy. Seriously wrong...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fighting in that Sodding Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You heard the king,” started Duncan as he, Alistair and I were standing in front of the fire pit. I felt myself blushing – I hadn’t heard the king, I wasn’t paying attention to him. I did pay attention to other things, though. Like the wind was getting stronger – I didn’t have a clue why. As if he noticed my blush, Duncan went on to say, “You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit.”</p>
<p>“What!?” shrieked Alistair, just a little loudly, “I won’t be in the battle?”</p>
<p>Duncan gave him one of his stern looks as he replied, “This is by the king’s personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain’s men won’t know when to charge.”</p>
<p>“So he needs two Grey Wardens standing there holding up the torch. Just in case, right?”</p>
<p>“We should be in the fight,” I grumbled. I wasn’t used to running small errands; I was always the one that had to kill people... well... darkspawn, in this case. My strength had returned as well, which made going to the tower and avoiding all fighting even more maddening!</p>
<p>“That is not your choice,” replied Duncan, giving me his stern look with the tone to match. For some reason like it felt like a lecture... Stone, he was in lecture mode! “If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Warden’s will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no.”</p>
<p>Alistair let out a reluctant sigh and said, “I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I’m drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.”</p>
<p>What an odd thing to say... odd, yet funny. I could picture it quite well, actually. Holding back the laugh that was threatening to make itself known, I replied, “I dunno... that could be a great distraction.”</p>
<p>“Me shimmying down the darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing.”</p>
<p>He let out a chuckle while I broke out into a fit of giggles. That would be so funny! I quickly straightened my face as I heard Duncan’s exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king’s camp,” said Duncan as soon as I had myself under control. He looked straight at me and added, “The way we came when we arrived. You’ll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you’ll overlook the entire valley. We will signal you when it is time to light the beacon. Alistair will know what to look for.”</p>
<p>Alistair gave a short, curt nod. He was obviously still not happy with the arrangement; not that I was any happier. “How much time do we have?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You’ll have less than an hour.”</p>
<p>Less than an hour... that wasn’t too bad. It should be easy to make it up to the top within that time frame... I think... it depends how long an hour actually is... “Let’s go then,” I said reluctantly, this was so not what I had in mind when I decided to go with Duncan.</p>
<p>“I must go join the others,” said Duncan, “From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title.”</p>
<p>As he was moving to leave, Alistair stepped forward slightly. “Duncan...” he said, pausing slightly as he tried to think of what to say, “May the Maker watch over you.”</p>
<p>Duncan nodded and replied, “May He watch over us all.”</p>
<p>Duncan walked away from us to join the others in the battle. I bit my lip as the wind grew even stronger, then, water started falling. From the sky. Water was falling from the sky. How does water fall from the sodding sky!? I looked up at the now grey expanse and shivered as I realised the temperature had drastically dropped. What was this?</p>
<p>“It’s called rain,” said Alistair suddenly, “We’re about to get hit by a storm.”</p>
<p>I looked over at him and frowned in confusion. “Rain? Is that the water falling from the sky?”Alistair nodded. His expression was grim. He really didn’t like standing here and not fighting. “What’s a storm then?” I asked, wanting to distract him and myself from the fact that we weren’t in the fight.</p>
<p>Alistair sighed. “A storm is heavy rain with lots of wind as well as thunder and lightning.”</p>
<p>“What’s thunder and lightning?”</p>
<p>A loud noise that echoed through my ears made me yelp in fright. It sounded like an explosion! “That was thunder,” said Alistair a few seconds later, “Lightning causes bright flashes in the sky.”</p>
<p>“Bright flashes?” I repeated, “In the sky!? Stone, what is with this sky of yours!?” If water could fall out of it, then I’d probably fall into it. Stone, it had to work both ways! Suddenly, the sky lit up with a bright flash. I guess that was lightning. Stone, the things people topside lived with!</p>
<p>“Let’s get going,” said Alistair as the sounds of swords clashing reached our ears.</p>
<p>I nodded. “Across the bridge, right?” I didn’t wait for a response; I remembered the layout from when Duncan and I had arrived pretty well. I started walking towards where the bridge was, wondering if Alistair was actually following. I glimpsed backwards, my curiosity getting the better of me, and sighed in relief as I saw Alistair trailing behind me. I stopped as we reached the start of the bridge. The yelling and swords clashing against one another were louder than before. Several knights ran past Alistair and I, taking positions near the wooden thing – what did Duncan call it? A... A ballista, that’s it! – and beside the other archers. Alistair and I glanced at each other before making our way across the bridge.</p>
<p>The first fireball that hit the bridge was a shock. It impacted directly in front of me, making me stumble backwards. The next one hit the bridge just behind me and Alistair, violently shaking the structure. The third time it destroyed the large statue in the middle of the bridge, showering blocks of debris down on us. That hurt. The fourth time, the fireball struck part of the overpass right beside us, throwing myself into the opposite side. Moaning in pain, I stumbled to my feet and looked around for Alistair, sighing in relief as I saw him pushing his way out of the debris that had covered him. We shot each other another look before running off the bridge. Stone, those darkspawn meant business.</p>
<p>We continued jogging towards the tower; I hoped we weren’t taking too long. By the ancestors, how long was an hour!? I stopped as I noticed a tower guard and a mage come running down one of the slopes that led to the tower.</p>
<p>“Maker!” exclaimed the tower guard, his expression filled with terror, “They’re everywhere! Maker, help us! Darkspawn, in the tower! Maker have mercy!”</p>
<p>“By all the sodding ancestors,” I growled as the tower guard finished his cry, “This easy job just got a whole lot more complicated. What happened?”</p>
<p>“They were everywhere!” exclaimed the guard, “They came out of nowhere! Maker, they just appeared!”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and grumpily replied, “They couldn’t have just appeared. Where the sod could they of come from?”</p>
<p>The mage stepped forward and replied, “Perhaps underground. There are tunnels underneath the tower.” He sounded strangely calm, despite the fact that his eyes were filled with terror.<br/>“Maker!” exclaimed the tower guard, fear filling his eyes, “Maker, they killed everyone!”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh and said, “Calm down. Being all sodding hysterical won’t help anyone.”</p>
<p>“But Maker, they’re everywhere!” yelled the guard again, before taking a few deep breaths, “Maker, we’re going to die. Maker have mercy!”</p>
<p>I felt like rolling my eyes again, but managed to hold it back. Instead I said, “We need to get to the tower and light the beacon... we just have to fight our way up now.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hurry,” agreed Alistair. “You two come with us,” he added, motioning to the mage and the tower guard.</p>
<p>The mage and guard both reluctantly nodded and fell into step behind us. At least we had back-up now... As we raced towards the Tower of Ishal, we came across three groups of darkspawn. We easily overpowered the first two, but the third – the group that decided to fight right outside the tower entrance – consisted of a much more powerful hurlock. The alpha, Alistair told me. This particular darkspawn was a lot more trouble than the rest, but we managed to only receive a few minor injuries before killing it; minor injuries that the mage tag-along was able to heal. The second we stepped into the tower, I knew this task definitely was harder than it was meant to be. Not only were we surrounded by dead bodies, but a strong, cold, evil feeling was present inside me. A feeling that I guessed was sensing darkspawn. A lot of darkspawn. And I was most definitely right. We faced lots of darkspawn on the first floor, luckily there was only one emissary, but it was still a relatively hard fight. The groups of darkspawn grew larger and more powerful as we worked our way up the tower.</p>
<p>“This isn’t good,” said Alistair at one point as we walked up the tower, “What are all these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?”</p>
<p>I shrugged and replied, “Weren’t you the one complaining about not getting to fight darkspawn?”</p>
<p>“Heh, I guess there is a silver-lining here. At any rate, we have to hurry and light the beacon. The king is counting on us!”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Right... let’s pick up the pace then.”</p>
<p>And pick up the pace we did. We managed to defeat the darkspawn a lot faster, especially when I managed to release the few hounds trapped in their cages. Unfortunately, they refused to climb the tower with us so we had to leave them behind. Finally, we reached the last flight of stairs leading to the top, so Alistair said.</p>
<p>“Why do I have the feeling that something very bad is waiting for us up there?” I asked softly as we started to climb the stairs.</p>
<p>“Because there most likely is,” replied Alistair.</p>
<p>“Great... this just keeps getting better... do you know how long this has taken? By the stone, I swear we’ve taken more than an hour. However long an hour is... how long is an hour? Oh, sod, never mind.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s mouth twitched but he quickly regained his composure and his expression turned grim. “It’s been more than an hour,” he said, sounding rather angry.</p>
<p>I frowned as we picked up the pace. We ran up the last of the stairs and stopped in horror as we caught sight of what was waiting for us.</p>
<p>“By all the sodding ancestors!” I shrieked.</p>
<p>“Maker help us!” exclaimed Alistair at the exact same time.</p>
<p>Right in front of us, with blood dripping out of its mouth, was a massive bluish creature. It was a sodding ogre! A sodding massive ogre! I’d seen one in the Deep Roads, but Duncan had taken it down. Fast. But he was pretty sodding strong. As much as I’d probably argue otherwise to anyone else, I wasn’t that good! I clutched my two daggers tightly, and glanced over at Alistair, who looked at me at the same moment. We seemed to read each other’s thoughts because at the exact same time we both charged at the hideous beast.</p>
<p>The ogre didn’t seem to care about Alistair and I as we tried to break through its tough skin. Instead, it headed straight for the mage who was throwing fire and freezing spells at it. Roaring, it grabbed the mage in its hand. “No!” I yelled in horror as the ogre’s fist tightened and blood splattered everywhere. The mage was gone. The tower guard was trembling as he tried to shoot arrows at the massive beast. Each arrow bounced off its skin harmlessly. My eyes scanned over it, trying to find a weakness. “Aim for its neck!” I yelled at the guard, realising that its neck was a lighter blue. Maybe that was its weak spot. Shaking even harder, the guard nodded and shot an arrow at its neck. It buried itself in the creature’s skin. The neck was its weak spot.</p>
<p>The attack angered the ogre. It roared again and reached out to grab the guard. Shrieking in terror, the guard tried desperately to escape the ogre’s grasp as Alistair and I tried to make it let go. The ogre snarled and bit the head off the guard, dropping the body to the ground. Then, it turned to face me ad Alistair. “Stone,” I breathed as I realised it was coming for me. I frowned as I started backing up, it couldn’t reach me. If it did... I sucked a breath in and bit my bottom lip. My back hit the side of the tower as my eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what to do. Just then, the ogre turned its attention away from me and onto Alistair. He was drawing it away from me. As he continued attacking the ogre, I tried to think of something to do. I couldn’t see an opportunity! The ogre turned again and I jolted in surprise as I noticed an opening. It wasn’t much, but it was still an opening. The ogre’s attention was on Alistair, not me, so I decided to go for it. I crept around the ogre, thankful that Alistair had immediately seen and realised what I was trying to do. I lifted my daggers above my head, jumped as high as I could and buried one of my daggers in the ogre’s side. I tried to dodge the ogre’s attempts to get me off as I tried to use the first dagger as a ledge. I managed to balance on top of it and jump again, ripping the dagger out of the ogre and taking it with me. I buried my daggers into the ogre’s neck and, using all my strength, I ripped them out through the side, slicing its neck. It let out a loud, pain-filled roar, as it violently threw me to the ground. Agonizingly, with my back and head throbbing, I sat up and watched as Alistair finished the creature off. I moaned in anguish and murmured, “That was... painful.”</p>
<p>Alistair made his way over to me, a limp in his step. “I have never faced an ogre before,” he said as he helped me to my feet, “Duncan was right about their strength.”</p>
<p>“It killed the other two...”</p>
<p>Alistair sighed and grimaced in pain before motioning to the fireplace type thing. “There’s the beacon. We’d better hurry and light it; we’ve surely missed the signal.”</p>
<p>I nodded and said, “You better light it. I don’t think my body can handle movement.”</p>
<p>“Just stay there.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna move.” Within seconds, a loud whoosh echoed through my ears as the beacon exploded into flames. “What now?” I asked, “Do we stay here and guard the beacon or can we join the fray?”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned. “You can barely stand and you want to join the fighting?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Trust me; I’ve had worse than this. Dwarven guards aren’t very nice.”</p>
<p>Alistair opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he said was lost as a dozen darkspawn flooded the room, loudly entering the room.</p>
<p>“Oh the ancestors are being cruel today,” I groaned. I yelped as an arrow pierced through my shoulder pad. Damn arrows hurt. Another wave was heading towards me before I knew it and, despite the pain, I managed to avoid all but two; one hit me in the right thigh and the other in the stomach. I felt myself stumble backwards as my vision began to cloud over. This wasn’t going well. I heard Alistair yell something before I felt three more sharp pains; two in my left leg and one just below my heart. I tumbled to the ground; the only feeling I had was of pain. Immense pain. As another arrow pierced my armor, my vision finally faded to black and the world disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Always Up To The Grey Wardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>You will join us.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I spun around. It was just one voice. Just one. “Who are you!?” I shrieked, “What are you!?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>You will join us.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No. I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t! “I won’t!” I yelled in response, trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice. Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkspawn.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>You will join us. You will join us. You will join us. You will join us. You will join us.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They were all chanting it. Over and over again. I squeezed my eyes shut and knelt down to the ground, my hands covering my ears. “I won’t!” I screeched.</i>
</p>
<p>Pain. I felt pain and it was so not a pleasant way to wake up. I let out a groan as my eyes fluttered open. My entire body was aching. My eyes focused on the brownish ceiling. Where was I? I sat up, wincing as each small injury made itself known.</p>
<p>“So your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased.”</p>
<p>I frowned and looked to my right, where a black-haired woman was standing. I knew this girl... who... who is she? M... her name starts with M... M... Mo... Morr... Morrigan! It was Morrigan! “Where am I?” I asked, rubbing my head.</p>
<p>“In mother’s hut... my home,” replied Morrigan.</p>
<p>I nodded. “And you’re... Morrigan, right?”</p>
<p>Morrigan nodded, evidently pleased that I remembered who she was. “Do you remember what happened?” she asked after a few moments.</p>
<p>Pain. I remembered pain... darkspawn shooting arrows at us... and more pain... “I remember... being attacked and the darkspawn were shooting arrows...” I replied, my hand dropping from my head, “After that... I... I don’t remember anything... what happened?”</p>
<p>“Mother rescued you, if she did not...”</p>
<p>If she didn’t, I would be dead. Not the best of thoughts. Then again, I’ve escaped death... what... twenty times so far? No biggie. “How long have I been out?” I asked, wincing again as I moved my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Three days... you were... badly wounded.”</p>
<p>Three days! I was out for three days! So much would’ve happened in three days! “What happened to Duncan and the darkspawn and the battle!? What happened!?” I knew I sounded frantic, but I had to know. Duncan saved me, he had... he had to... he had to be alright!</p>
<p>Morrigan frowned and she opened her mouth and replied, “The man who was supposed to respond to your signal... quit the field. Those he abandoned were massacred. The darkspawn won your battle. Your friend... he is not taking it well.”</p>
<p>Dead. They were all dead. This was so not what I had in mind when I left with Duncan... death... I’d seen death before, but not on this scale. I’d never liked death, even working for the Carta... Suddenly, something clicked in my brain. “My friend? Do you mean... is it Alistair? Is Alistair alight?”</p>
<p>One of the woman’s eyebrows rose as she replied, “The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you earlier? Yes. He is outside... with mother.”</p>
<p>So someone survived other than me. That was good. We should be able to do something... something... maybe...</p>
<p>“Mother asked to see you when you awoke,” said Morrigan, interrupting my thoughts.<br/>
I nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ll go see her then... Morrigan... thank you. For what you did.” Sod, that sounded painful even to my ears. I really wasn’t used to thanking people...</p>
<p>She looked surprised and there was a glint of something else in her eyes. She must have recognised the pained tone of thanking her. Even Alistair could recognise it when I tried to thank him. She quickly regained her composure and replied, “You... are welcome. Although mother did most of the work, I am no healer.”</p>
<p>I nodded and slid off the bed, quickly strapping my armour back on. It had a few holes in it now, from where the arrows had pierced, but there was nothing I could do about that. It would be hard to find a dwarven merchant on the surface... hopefully I would be able to find one... and soon.</p>
<p>One I was sure that my armour and weapons were relatively in one piece, I stepped outside and into the glaring brightness of the outside. I was suddenly having flashbacks of my first time on the surface – it was too sodding bright. Alistair was standing near Morrigan’s mother, looking out across the water. He wasn’t moving and his body was tensed. I watched him for a few seconds before stepping forward, drawing the old woman’s attention.</p>
<p>“See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden,” said the woman, sounding slightly amused, slightly annoyed and mostly smug. She must’ve told Alistair I was going to be fine.“You worry too much, young man,” she continued as Alistair turned around to face me. His expression told me everything. He looked as if he thought he was in a dream. He must’ve thought I was going to die... or already dead... not that I blame him; I thought that I was going to die...</p>
<p>“You... you’re alive,” breathed Alistair, moving closer towards me, “I... I thought you were dead for sure!”</p>
<p>For a second, I thought he was going to get on his knees and hug me... or pick me up and hug me. Luckily for him, he didn’t. “I’m fine,” I replied, wincing as a twinge in my stomach told me otherwise, “Just... a little fuzzy on what actually happened.”</p>
<p>“Duncan... King Cailan... everyone! They’re all dead... If it weren’t for Morrigan’s mother, we’d be dead on top of that tower!”</p>
<p>“Do not talk about me as if I am not here, boy,” growled the woman, glaring at Alistair.</p>
<p>Alistair frowned and replied, “I’m... sorry... it’s just... what do we call you? You never told us your name.”</p>
<p>“Names are pretty, but useless,” replied the woman with a shrug, “The Chasind folk call me, Flemeth. I suppose that will do.”</p>
<p>“The Flemeth? From the legends? So Daveth was right, you’re the Witch of the Wilds.”</p>
<p>Flemeth let out a half-crazy laugh. “And what does that mean?” she demanded, “I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?” She moved her glare to me before switching back to Alistair. Okay, she scared me a little. But only a little! Well... maybe more than a little. Stone, she was freaky. “It has always been the Grey Wardens’ duty to unite the lands against the Blight.” She glared at me again, creating goose bumps on my arm. She seemed... very dangerous. “Or did that change when I wasn’t looking?”</p>
<p>“But we were fighting the darkspawn!” protested Alistair, “The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this!?”</p>
<p>Flemeth’s glare seemed to vanish in an instant. “Now that is a good question. Men’s heart’s hold shadows darker than any tainted creature.”</p>
<p>I snorted. “Sodding politics,” I grumbled, “Never helped anyone.”</p>
<p>Flemeth seemed... amused by this statement. I thought it was true, politics were useless. Maybe she agreed. “Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army that can be outmanoeuvred,” she suggested, “Perhaps he does not see the evil behind the true threat.”</p>
<p>“The archdemon,” snarled Alistair, his voice becoming like acid as the name left his mouth.<br/>
Rica’s musings suddenly came back into my mind – The archdemon was at the head of the darkspawn, leading them to the surface and creating a Blight. It had to be killed to end a Blight. “We need to find the archdemon,” I said decisively, gaining myself a shocked look from Alistair and a pleased one from Flemeth.</p>
<p>“By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back,” he argued, “Not to mention... I-I don’t know how!”</p>
<p>Flemeth raised an eyebrow. “How to kill the archdemon or how to raise an army? It seems to me that those are two very different questions,” she said, “Have the Wardens no allies they can call upon?”</p>
<p>Alistair’s expression morphed into one of distress as he tried to think. “I... I don’t know!” he exclaimed, “Duncan... Duncan said that the Wardens of Orlais had been called... and Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely!”</p>
<p>“Arl Eamon? Who’s Arl Eamon?” I asked.</p>
<p>Alistair looked down at me and replied, “Arl Eamon is the Arl of Redcliffe... and he wasn’t at Ostagar; he still has all his men! He was also Cailan’s uncle... I know him, he’s a good man and well respected in the landsmeet! Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!”</p>
<p>This was starting to sound like a plan. “We can’t create an army with just his forces, it’s not enough! There must be other allies we can go to.”</p>
<p>“Of course! The treaties! Grey Warden’s can demand help from dwarves, elves, mages and other places! They’re obligated to help us during a Blight!”</p>
<p>A smile literally appeared on Flemeth’s face, and not like the smug one from earlier. A genuine smile. “I may be old,” she began, “But dwarves, elves, mages and who knows what else... this sounds like an army to me.”</p>
<p>“So, can we do this?” asked Alistair, looking down at me again, “Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Isn’t this what Grey Wardens do?”</p>
<p>Flemeth nodded in approval. “So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?”</p>
<p>“I... suppose,” I said. I wasn’t sure I was actually ready to be a proper Grey Warden... I’d only officially been in the ranks for four odd days, three of which I was unconscious!</p>
<p>“Now, before you go... there is one last thing I can offer you.”</p>
<p>I frowned at Flemeth. What would this be? Maybe some coin... or some extra weapons or some extra clothes or maybe some food... I glanced to my right as Morrigan emerged from the hut and walked straight over to her mother. “The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?”</p>
<p>“The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl,” said Flemeth, “And you are going with them.”</p>
<p>Okay... what the sod just happened!? She was offering us her daughter, and not in the ritualistic sense either. “Such a sham-- What!?” exclaimed Morrigan, glowering at her mother.</p>
<p>“You heard me, girl. Last time I checked you had ears!” Flemeth let out another of her ‘batty old lady’ laughs as Morrigan’s glower faded.</p>
<p>Something gave me the idea that Morrigan would be coming with us... no matter what... “Sounds good to me,” I said with a shrug. She did seem useful.</p>
<p>“Have I no say in this!?”</p>
<p>“You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, girl. Now is your chance,” said Flemeth, before she turned back to Alistair and I, “As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives.”</p>
<p>I blinked. There really wasn’t a choice in this. “Alright...” I said, quite unsure of what was actually going on, “We’ll take her with us.”</p>
<p>“Not to... look a gift-horse in the mouth,” protested Alistair, “But won’t this add to our problems? Outside of the Wilds, she’s an apostate.” He looked down at me and clarified, “An illegal mage.” He evidently saw the confused look on my face and added, “Most mages live in a place called the Circle Tower, but some don’t – they’re called apostates because... well... it’s illegal not to learn at the Tower. It’ll be a problem to have an apostate with us.”</p>
<p>“If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on top of that tower,” retorted Flemeth.</p>
<p>“Point. Taken,” replied Alistair, a frown settling on his face. He obviously didn’t approve of this.</p>
<p>Morrigan shook her head and argued, “Mother, I am not prepared for this! This is not how I wanted this!”</p>
<p>“You must be prepared, girl. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan,” stated Flemeth bluntly, “Without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight. Even I.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the confidence boost,” I grumbled under my breath. But, I had to admit, a mage – even an illegal one – would be extremely helpful... The mage Alistair and I met at the Tower of Ishal was very helpful.</p>
<p>“I... understand,” submitted Morrigan, acting as if she never heard me.</p>
<p>“And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which is most important to me. I do that because you must succeed!”</p>
<p>There was power in her voice, so much power... “I understand,” I said at the same time Alistair gave a curt nod.</p>
<p>“Allow me to get my things, if you please,” said Morrigan, stalking back into the hut.</p>
<p>Several moments later, Morrigan reappeared with a small pack and her staff. She also had my pack in her hand, which she passed to me. “I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens,” she said reluctantly as I took my bag from her, “I suggest a village to the north of the Wilds as our first destination. ‘Tis not far and you will find much you need there... or, if you prefer, I could just be your silent guide. The choice is yours.”</p>
<p>“Um...” I stammered. What choice? “I... don’t mind. You can speak your mind... if you wish.”</p>
<p>Flemeth laughed her memorable laugh and said, “You will regret saying that.”</p>
<p>Morrigan cast a glare at her mother and growled, “Dear, sweet Mother. How kind you are to cast me out like this! How fondly I shall remember this moment.”</p>
<p>“Well, I always say if you want something done, do it yourself... or hear about it for the next decade or two afterwards.”</p>
<p>Alistair fidgeted awkwardly and whispered, “I just... are you sure about this? Do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to cross her mother,” I murmured back.</p>
<p>Alistair cleared his throat uncomfortably. He obviously didn’t want to cross Flemeth any more than I did. “I... guess you have a point,” he replied before stepping backwards. I definitely did have a point.</p>
<p>“Let’s... get underway,” I said nervously. This whole ‘leading’ thing was kinda... weird.</p>
<p>“Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire... I would hate to return to a burnt down hut.”</p>
<p>Flemeth snorted. “It is far more likely that you will return to see this entire area, and my hut, swallowed up by the Blight.”</p>
<p>Morrigan looked taken aback. “I... all I meant was...”</p>
<p>“I know,” replied Flemeth, her tone surprisingly kind. What a random change of attitude! “Do try to have fun, dear.”</p>
<p>I shifted my weight awkwardly onto my right foot. Were we allowed to leave now? I found out the answer to that unspoken question as Morrigan started walking away from the hut and deeper into the Wilds. “Thank you,” I said to Flemeth before Alistair and I followed Morrigan through the Wilds.</p>
<p>We had been travelling for three hours before we finally exited the Kocari Wilds. Instead of battling against the trees and greenery – which still freaked me out – we were travelling down a deserted, dirt road. Honestly, I preferred the greenness to nothingness. As we walked, a bark was heard in the distance. At first, I thought it was one of those stray dogs Morrigan had complained about, but as we walked the sound quickly got closer, as if it was running towards us. All three of us stopped and took out our weapons. A few moments later, a Mabari came racing around the corner, closely followed by a pack of darkspawn. The second our two groups saw each other, we charged. The Mabari joined in the fight, taking out three hurlocks all on its own. I was backed into the fence by the one I guessed was the Alpha, breathing a sigh of relief as Morrigan froze it with one of her spells. I stabbed it right through the heart, relieved when the ice shattered and the creature fell to the ground, dead.</p>
<p>The group of darkspawn had been taken out by that point, mostly by the adorable Mabari war hound. I drew closer to the dog and got down on my knees, despite the fact that made it taller than me. “Hello... Are you the dog I helped back at Ostagar? You look like it. You’ve got the same patch on your leg.” The dog barked loudly in reply. “Oh, you are. How did you escape the darkspawn?” The dog barked again, this time ending in a whine. “So you were still recovering... well that’s a good thing, you managed to escape and find me! I’m sorry about you companions.” It let out a long whine. The poor thing. “Don’t worry; you’ll do them proud... Do you have a name?” It barked again, softer this time. “I see... well... how about I name you? What do you think of... Spot?” The dog gave an ignorant bark. It obviously didn’t like that name. I paused for a few moments. “Varkas?” I asked, tilting my head to the left. The dog let out a loud, happy bark. He approved of my name. Well, second name. “Welcome aboard, Varkas.”</p>
<p>“Great,” moaned Morrigan, evidently not pleased with the new company, “Now we have a dog and Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” protested Alistair, a pout appearing on his face.</p>
<p>My face broke out into a grin as I hopped back to my feet and turned to my two companions. “Meet Varkas,” I said brightly, “I never once suspected I’d have a dog, but I do now! One of the good things about living topside!”</p>
<p>“Topside?” repeated Alistair, “Is that what dwarves call living on the surface?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “The one’s I know do... other times it’s ‘surface land’ or ‘the surface’...” I let out a sigh; I was actually starting to miss the people I knew back in Orzammar. They had been there my whole life and now... now they’re not here... “Anyway!” I said, snapping myself out of my strange change of mood, “Let’s keep moving, we shouldn’t be far from Lothering... right Morrigan?”</p>
<p>Morrigan nodded, her eyes not leaving Varkas. “`Tis not far. We will reach it within in a few days. However, I suggest keeping your valuables close by... I suspect the people in Lothering will not be overly... honest.”</p>
<p>I sighed and turned around. “Okay, keeping an eye on valuables... so... Morrigan... lead on.”<br/>
I watched as Morrigan manoeuvred around Varkas to lead our group down the dirt road. This was getting more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Insane and The Stoic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a Chantry board.”</p>
<p>I blinked. “A <i>what</i> board?”</p>
<p>Alistair glanced over at me as if I was crazy, and, for a few moments, I just stared back at him. What was I supposed to do? I didn’t know what this... Chantry thing was. After a few moments, a strange expression flitted over his face. I blinked again. Alistair was weird, even for a human. He cleared his throat and said, “A Chantry board. The Chantry – which is the religious temple where people worship the Maker – puts jobs on this board to help people that need it.”</p>
<p>I took another look at the board, my eyes not focusing on anything there. “Okay... so... let’s keep moving,” I said, starting to move away from the board.</p>
<p>“Wait, what!?” exclaimed Alistair, making me spin around to face him again.</p>
<p>“What?” I demanded, “I’m thirsty! There’s a tavern just over there and it actually looks pretty--”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we going to help these people!?” interrupted Alistair, cutting me off, “First you ruthlessly kill those bandits and then you go and let that merchant who is <i>stealing</i> from the people off the hook and now you refuse to even read the Chantry board!”</p>
<p>I sighed. “First of all, those bandits had it coming. I wasn’t going to let them scurry away. Secondly, he’s not stealing from them; it’s honest business. I’m not going to stop him from performing <i>honest business.</i> Thirdly... if you want to help the people, you jot down what’s on the board while Morrigan and I check out the tavern over there... you can have Varkas for company. Stay here till Morrigan and I come back, okay Varkas?”</p>
<p>Varkas let out a small whine before lying down beside Alistair, who still looked very uneasy. I just shrugged and moved off to where I saw the sign indicating a tavern, with Morrigan following closely behind.</p>
<p>“We are not going to <i>actually</i> help these people, are we?” asked Morrigan as we walked, “Those that <i>will not</i> even <i>leave</i> when the darkspawn are quickly approaching.”</p>
<p>I shrugged and replied, “For finishing jobs you normally get a reward, right? I’ll help if we can get something out of it.”</p>
<p>I glanced sideways at Morrigan, who seemed quite pleased at my response. She evidently didn’t want to help people for no reason... neither did I. They should at least be trying to leave this town, not waiting for the darkspawn to arrive and slaughter them all. Sodding humans.</p>
<p>We slowly entered the tavern and were rudely greeted by a group of soldiers standing directly in front of us. “Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we’ve just been blessed,” said the soldier at the front, stepping towards us.</p>
<p>My eyes darted over the several soldiers standing in front of Morrigan and I. “Let me guess... you’re Loghain’s men,” I said, giving each of them a glare.</p>
<p>A soldier stepped forward to glare back at me and growled, “Didn’t we spend all morning asking about a dwarf by this very description, and everyone said they hadn’t seen one?”</p>
<p>“It seems we were lied too,” agreed the man at the front. The commander, I guessed.</p>
<p>A woman dressed in a pinkish dress seemed to step forward out of nowhere and said, in a soft voice, “Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge.”</p>
<p>The commander gave her a sharp look and retorted, “They’re more than that... Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors; you’ll get the same as them.”</p>
<p>“Who’re you calling traitors you sodding nug-lovers!?” I exclaimed angrily, “If you want a fight I’ll happily give it to you! No one calls me a traitor and gets away with it!” Okay, I was a wanted criminal known for being ruthless but I was not a traitor! Definitely not!  </p>
<p>“Right,” said the soldier beside the commander, “Let’s make this quick.”</p>
<p>And quick it was. The soldiers all charged towards me as I drew out my two daggers. The first soldier was caught in Morrigan’s freeze spell before being decapitated by me. The three to my left were all caught in one of Morrigan’s fire spells and burnt to a crisp. I chopped the head off another soldier before going for the leader. As I lifted my daggers up, ready to attack, his blade suddenly cluttered to the ground. He started trembling and terror covered his face.</p>
<p>“All right, you’ve won!” he yelled, his voice cracking in fright, “I surrender!”</p>
<p>“Good,” said the woman, “They’ve learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now.”</p>
<p>“No,” I replied angrily, these sodding nug-lovers were trying to kill us! They weren’t getting away that easily. “They wanted to kill us! If our roles were reversed, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill us!”</p>
<p>“Please! Wait!” yelled the commander in panic. What a cowardly human.</p>
<p>“They have surrendered! They were no match for you! Let them be!” protested the woman, her accent growing thicker in her desperation.</p>
<p>I glared at the woman and snarled, “They were going to kill us.”</p>
<p>“But they failed, and I do not wish death on anyone.”</p>
<p>“Too bad, cause I do,” I replied before slicing the commander’s head off, spraying myself with more blood.</p>
<p>The woman flinched and took a deep breath. Ignoring the dead bodies, she turned to face me, her expression calm. “I apologise for interfering,” she said, “But I couldn’t just sit by and not help.”</p>
<p>I nodded in acknowledgement. She was definitely a good fighter. “Who are you?” I asked.<br/>“Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was.”</p>
<p>Lay sister? Ignoring my curiosity to find out exactly what a lay sister was, I asked, “Was? What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“I joined the Chantry to live a life of religious contemplation, but I am no priest, not even an initiate,” replied Leliana softly.</p>
<p>So she was one of those people that lived inside a Chantry... but how did she know how to fight like that? I dismissed the question for later, deciding to introduce myself instead. “My name is Kaela,” I said, “Nice to meet you, Leliana.”</p>
<p>Leliana nodded. “Those men said you’re a Grey Warden,” she stated, flinching slightly as she glanced at the dead body beside her, “You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do?”</p>
<p>I frowned. “Yes, we fight the darkspawn.”</p>
<p>“I know after what happened, you’ll need all the help you can get. That’s why I’m coming along.”</p>
<p>What? Did she just decide that all by herself? Why was everyone deciding things for me!? “Why are you so eager to come along?” I asked. Why did everyone want to help?</p>
<p>“The Maker told me to,” replied Leliana simply.</p>
<p>I blinked. The Maker? That was what humans worshipped... yes, that’s what Rica used to tell me. Humans worshipped a God they called the Maker... a God who had abandoned them. Not once, but twice. Sodding morons worshipped a God that seemed to love abandoning them! “Riiight,” I said, taking a step backwards.</p>
<p>“I-I know that sounds absolutely crazy!” exclaimed Leliana, stepping forward, “But it’s true! I had a dream... a vision!”</p>
<p>I blinked again. “You want to come with us because you had a dream.”</p>
<p>“Look at these people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos... will spread. The Maker doesn’t want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker’s work. Let me help!”</p>
<p>“And the Maker told you to help through a <i>dream</i>.”</p>
<p>Leliana looked exasperated. “It was not just a dream! It was the Maker’s words!”</p>
<p>“But it’s not a good reason to put your life on the line! It was just a dream, you don’t know if this Maker was talking to you or not!”</p>
<p>Leliana sighed and said, “I know it sounds insane, but I believe it was the Maker talking to me. Please let me help!”</p>
<p>I frowned before groaning in defeat. “Fine, you can come,” I replied, shaking my head. Sod she was determined to get her way.</p>
<p>“Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought,” mused Morrigan.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Morrigan,” I growled back, scowling angrily. A crazy dream was no reason to tag along with killing darkspawn. Foolish human.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” exclaimed Leliana, dropping down and hugging me, “I appreciate being given this chance! I will not let you down.”</p>
<p>I didn’t doubt her, she could handle herself. I just didn’t think this was the right job for her. “I think you need to swap that dress for some armour,” I said, pulling away from her embrace. Hugging really wasn’t my forte, “What type of fighter are you anyway?” I added as I crossed over to the man in the back, he had merchandise around him, so I guessed he was a merchant.</p>
<p>“I am good with long-range,” replied Leliana quickly, “But I can use a sword if the need arises.”</p>
<p>I nodded and grabbed a crossbow and some leather armour from the merchant, tossing them to her as I paid the man. “Put them on and meet me and Morrigan outside.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Leliana didn’t take long to change into the leather armour. Morrigan and I had been standing outside, listening to the gossip, just for a little while before Leliana stepped out. She looked very different from earlier. She actually looked like she could fight, instead of looking pathetic yet being able to fight really well.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to Alistair,” I said, spinning around and walking towards the bridge. I didn’t wait to see if Leliana and Morrigan were following, I knew they would.</p>
<p>We approached Alistair, who was looking around uneasily. “Hey,” I said as we drew nearer, “Whatcha got?”</p>
<p>Alistair sighed and replied, “Three jobs to do... with a reward of several sovereigns if we finish them all.”</p>
<p>“<i>Several!</i>” I echoed, not believing my ears. I did ten jobs for Beraht and got two silver if I was extremely lucky!</p>
<p>Alistair nodded, seemingly not noticing my surprise. “We need to clear out three groups of bandits, find red-haired woman and kill some tainted bears.”</p>
<p>“Sounds easy enough. Let’s see what we can do, then.”</p>
<p>“Ah... who’s that?”</p>
<p>I tilted my head in confusion before remembering that I had Leliana with me. “Right,” I replied, “Alistair, this is Leliana. Leliana, Alistair.”</p>
<p>They both nodded at each other in acknowledgement. I shrugged and turned around again; ready to cross the bridge when a young, red-headed child standing by the edge caught my eye. He looked sad and desperate, and like he was waiting for someone. Carefully, I walked up to him and smiled. “Hello, are you waiting for someone?”</p>
<p>He looked at me, his eyes melting my heart. I hated to see children suffering. “I’m waiting for my mother. Have you seen her? She’s really tall and has red hair! Some bad men came to the farm and she told me to run to the village and wait for her but I’ve been waiting and waiting and I haven’t seen her!”</p>
<p>I knew this child’s mother was dead... maybe even the one we were about to go and search for. I drew a silver out of my pocket and placed it in his hand. “Buy something to eat, child,” I whispered as I held onto his hand, “And find somewhere safe to stay.”</p>
<p>He looked at the silver in his hand as I drew mine away, before looking back at me, his eyes shining brightly. “A whole silver! Thank you so much! So... are you really a dwarf?”</p>
<p>I was a little shocked by the question but brought myself to nod. “Am I that noticeable?”</p>
<p>He laughed a small laugh and replied, “Father told me dwarves are really greedy but you’re the most unselfish person here! Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>I grinned and leaned down slightly, glad that he was just a little shorter than me. “Some dwarves are really greedy,” I whispered, “Some are very mean as well. But don’t worry, none of the mean ones are up here on the surface.”</p>
<p>His smile grew brighter. “Thank you again.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, child. I’m sure your parents will come for you soon,” I said, giving him a pat on the head, “Now get somewhere safe to wait for them.”</p>
<p>The red-headed boy nodded and ran off in the direction of the Chantry board. I heard Alistair clear his throat and turned to face three very different reactions. Leliana looked like she was in love with me – which was slightly creepy; Morrigan looked very discontented with my action while Alistair looked completely and utterly shocked.</p>
<p>“You... gave that child a silver,” mumbled Alistair, the surprise still plastered on his face, “Why?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “I’m allowed to be nice when I want to be,” I retorted.</p>
<p>“I think that was beautiful,” sighed Leliana, “Absolutely wonderful. Helping children is just a magnificent thing to do.”</p>
<p>“I call that wasting our money,” said Morrigan. She was definitely unimpressed. “Why would you give that child a <i>whole silver</i> that will just be squandered?”</p>
<p>I shrugged again. “I couldn’t sit by and watch a child with no one to take care of him stand all alone on the streets. It didn’t seem right... the poor boy.”</p>
<p>Before any of the three could say anything more, I started walking across the bridge, eager to get away from more questioning and, in Leliana’s case, adoration. The three of them, were slowly trailing behind me and Varkas as we led our... strange group. “So there was killing the bandits and the bears as well as finding a lost mother...”</p>
<p>“Yes,” replied Alistair, suddenly appearing beside me.</p>
<p>“Okay... then I think we should spl--”</p>
<p>My voice trailed away as my ears heard someone reciting something eyes caught sight of a rather large man standing in a cage. He was very large, even compared to humans! “Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam. Qun. Shok ebasit hissra--”</p>
<p>I slowly walked up to him, studying him closely as he continued to recite whatever he was reciting. It sounded a bit like a prayer. I started to suspect he wasn’t a human... he didn’t look like the ones I had met. “Who are you?” I asked him as I reached the front of his cage, interrupting his prayer thing, “Why are you in there?”</p>
<p>He looked up at me with purplish eyes, an uninterested look on his face. He looked like a military man, someone with fantastic equanimity. His eyes looked like they were penetrating into me as he replied, “I am Sten, of the Beresaad – the vanguard – of the qunari peoples.”<br/>“Qunari?” I repeated. That name sounded... strong.</p>
<p>“If you have not heard of us that is your own shortcoming.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’ve lived my life underground! I’m not exactly up to date with everyone and everything on the surface!” Something flashed momentarily in his eyes. Was that... amusement? No, couldn’t be... he didn’t seem like the type...</p>
<p>“This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn.” said Morrigan suddenly, appearing beside me, “If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy’s sake alone.”</p>
<p>Did Morrigan just suggest mercy? This day was just getting crazier by the second...</p>
<p>“Mercy?” echoed Alistair, shock evident in his voice, “I wouldn’t have expected that from you.”</p>
<p>“I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage.”</p>
<p>“Yes, <i>that’s</i> what I would have expected.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and said, “Stop bickering, children,” I looked back up at Sten and added, “I find myself in need of skilled help... I am sworn to defeat the Blight.”</p>
<p>Sten nodded slightly and replied, “You are a Grey Warden, then?”</p>
<p>How did he know? “Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“Surprising.”</p>
<p>I growled under my breath. “How is this surprising!?”</p>
<p>“My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens’ strength and skill, though I suppose not every legend is true.”</p>
<p>He sure did not know how to talk to people... I sighed to let out my frustration and said, “Do you know of any way to release you? Can I talk to someone?”</p>
<p>He gave me a strange look, one I didn’t understand, before Leliana spoke up. “If we speak to the revered mother, maybe we can convince her to release him.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Where is the revered mother?”</p>
<p>“In the Chantry. I can lead you to her.”</p>
<p>“Alright... we’ll be back, Sten. Hopefully with the key to your cage.”</p>
<p>“Farewell, then,” said Sten. I could feel him watching us as we walked back into the village, following Leliana’s lead. He was frightening, but I could tell that he would be useful. He looked strong and capable, and we needed strength.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>The Chantry place was just as strange as I suspected it to be. There were many people standing around praying, and others just standing there with a hopeless expression on their face. For a place of worship, it was pretty sodding depressing. We started to make our way through the Chantry; Leliana was leading us to the back. Alistair suddenly stopped, nearly making me whack into him.</p>
<p>“Why did you stop?” I asked grumpily, stepping to the side.</p>
<p>Leliana turned around to face us, confusion written on her face. She clearly wanted to know why we stopped.</p>
<p>“I know that man,” said Alistair, nodding towards a human male reading through a book.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “And? What about it?”</p>
<p>He shot me a strange look before edging his way over to the man. With a reluctant sigh, I trailed after him. Leliana glanced to her left before following Alistair as well.<br/>The man turned around as we approached – maybe he heard us walk towards him. “I’m sorry, do I--Alistair, is that you?” So, Alistair and this man did know each other. How strange.</p>
<p>“Ser Donall?” breathed Alistair, evidently amazed at seeing this man here.</p>
<p>“It is you, Alistair. By the Maker, how are you? I was certain you were dead.”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head, an angry glint in his eyes. “Not yet, no thanks to Teryn Loghain.”</p>
<p>“If Arl Eamon were well, he’d set Loghain straight soon enough.”</p>
<p>“If he were well?” stuttered Alistair, shock evident in his voice, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Ser Donall sighed and said, “The arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure, either natural or magical.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s face had gone very pale. “When did this happen?”</p>
<p>“Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of the illness, and even magic has done little to slow its progress. Our only hope now is a miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste’s ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims.”</p>
<p>Alistair was silent and I was certain that he was trying to digest all this information. First Duncan dies and now this Arl Eamon might die. This was not a good week for him. “I was actually hoping to meet Arl Eamon,” I said, stepping forward, “We need his help against Loghain... and the darkspawn.”</p>
<p>Ser Donall nodded and replied, “The arl is a popular man, it’s true. Teryn Loghain, however, is a hero throughout Ferelden. Whatever the teryn has done or not done, the arl remains ill, or worse. That is my primary concern.”</p>
<p>“Is it possible that Loghain is the reason the arl is sick?” Conspiracy theories were already running through my head – things like this happened amongst the noble caste all the time back in Orzammar.</p>
<p>Ser Donall shook his head. “The arl fell ill before the king died.” Realisation suddenly crossed his face as he grimly added, “But what if Loghain planned that, too? Ah, such thoughts do not sit well with me.”</p>
<p>Alistair looked down at me and said, “We should see what’s happening in Redcliffe ourselves. I believe that now more than ever.” I bit my lip hard. I had been planning a different course of action...</p>
<p>“If nothing else, I am certain you would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe. The arlessa is there, and she could tell you more than I could.”</p>
<p>I nodded. It sounded reasonable. “We must go, now,” I said, noticing Morrigan’s discomfort and Leliana’s eagerness to keep going.</p>
<p>He nodded and replied, “Good luck to you. And to you, Alistair. I hope to one day see you again.”</p>
<p>“And you, Ser Donall,” said Alistair solemnly as Ser Donall turned and left the Chantry.</p>
<p>I saw Leliana move slightly to the side, her eagerness growing. I nodded at her and she continued walking through the Chantry, with me and hopefully the others following.</p>
<p>“Good day, Sister Leliana,” said the elderly woman sitting in a chair in the back room as our small group approached, “I’m surprised to see you’re still in Lothering.” She looked more surprised at Leliana’s outfit, her eyes scrutinizing it up and down.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you as well, your Reverence.”</p>
<p>“I do not recognise your companions,” said the woman, glancing momentarily at the others before her gaze fell to me, “Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the Chantry? Our need has never been greater.”</p>
<p>I frowned slightly and quickly thought over the money we had; which wasn’t much. I knew that any money I gave these people would quickly go to waste, seeing as they would most likely all be caught by the darkspawn. “I have nothing to offer,” I replied, watching as the woman’s expression changed slightly to one of disappointment.</p>
<p>“I understand. Not all are wealthy enough to spare even a few coins for the Maker’s favour.”</p>
<p>Was that meant to make me feel bad? I concluded that it was meant to make me reconsider my response as the woman stayed silent for a few moments, studying me closely. She let out a sigh as she noticed that I wasn’t going to change my mind and said, “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I want to talk about Sten, the qunari you imprisoned.”</p>
<p>“It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping that you might give me the keys to his cage, so I can release him.”</p>
<p>The shock was evident on her face as she shot up out of her chair. “That would not be wise. His next victims could very well be you or me.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “I don’t think so... he doesn’t seem the type to be a cold and ruthless killer. Besides, I was hoping you could release him into my custody.”</p>
<p>The woman looked over at Leliana and said, “What do you say on this, Leliana? You know this dwarf better than I.”</p>
<p>Dwarf? Stone, I have a name!</p>
<p>“These are... unusual times, your Reverence,” replied Leliana, “With us, the qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact.”</p>
<p>“Were things not so desperate...” sighed the older woman, “Very well, I trust you.” She turned back to me and drew a key out of her robes. “Take this key to his cage, and Maker watch over you.”</p>
<p>I arched an eyebrow at her statement. She knew I was a dwarf yet she still talked about the Maker as if I was a believer. She should know better.</p>
<p>“Thank you, your Reverence,” hastily said Leliana, obviously noticing the icy atmosphere around the old woman and I, “Your trust is not misplaced.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded, her eyes filled with sadness. “I hope not,” she replied before returning to her chair.</p>
<p>I quickly turned around and made my way out of the Chantry; it made me extremely uncomfortable. Morrigan evidently shared my discomfort as her pace was just as fast as mine, if not faster. As soon as we exited the Chantry, we were greeted with the sound of yelling. One voice much louder than all the others.</p>
<p>“The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts!”</p>
<p>The yelling was loud enough to catch anyone’s attention, especially mine. I walked slowly towards the small crowd that had gathered. I edged forward and noticed a hysterical man shouting out all the morbid things.</p>
<p>“Please! You’re scaring the children!” exclaimed one of the men nearby, holding a young girl, with a terrified expression on her face, tightly.</p>
<p>“Better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at darkspawn hands!” How dare he suggest killing the children! They were innocents in all of this! “There!” he yelled suddenly, pointing at me, “One of their minions is already amongst us! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?”</p>
<p>Well that was a new insult; I’ve never heard something like that before. Anger filled me but before I had the chance to respond, I noticed another child poking his head out from behind his father, with an expression filled with curiosity and fear. My anger vanished in an instant. The poor child. “Why don’t you keep your voice down?” I said, moving my eyes back to the hysterical man.</p>
<p>“I watched the black horde descend on my people! I will not be silent! This is but the first of those who will destroy us.”</p>
<p>I saw intense emotion filling his eyes. He’d been through hell. “What happened to you?” I asked.</p>
<p>Sadness crossed his face as he replied, “My family, my clan... those creatures butchered them all! Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the darkspawn! I... ran, hearing my wife’s screams as they dragged her off!” His eyes lingered on my hair, a gentle expression falling upon him, “She... had hair the same colour as yours.”</p>
<p>I glanced at the little boy again, fear gripping his face. “Scaring these people won’t get her back,” I said softly, still watching the little boy, “It will not change anything apart from frightening the children and everyone else.”</p>
<p>“You... you are right,” murmured the man, his shoulders slumping, “I will go.”</p>
<p>“He was right, wasn’t he?” asked a man wearing a robe, “There’s no hope for us...”</p>
<p>My eyes flickered to a little girl clinging to a man – she was younger than the boy. “There’s always hope,” I replied, speaking more to the child than the man, “Muster your courage.” The little girl smiled at me.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” said the man, “We can’t give up!”</p>
<p>“But we can’t fight!” exclaimed the man the little girl was clinging too, “What are we supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“We can’t lie down and die, either,” said another man, gripping the little boy’s shoulder, “We must go north, to Denerim!”</p>
<p>I nodded in approval. Fleeing was the best option to save the kids. The two children both beamed at me before trailing after the small group of men. I prayed to the ancestors that they would stay safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fighting, Talks and Dreams About Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay... so Varkas, Alistair and I will go deal with the bandits. Morrigan can take out the bears while Leliana and Sten go find the red-headed mother and get the trinket. We’ll meet back here once we’re all done,” I said decisively, glancing at the others to make sure they approved. When I was greeted with nods of agreement, I let a small grin worm its way onto my face and led my small group away from the village. It felt so good to be a leader!</p>
<p>Alistair, Varkas and I moved slowly at first, keeping an eye out for the bandits. Luckily, the first group was a small one; consisting of only six men. We managed to take them out with little drama and moved on to the next, which was almost as easy. However, the last group of bandits was the toughest to defeat. Despite being the smallest group, they were definitely the most powerful. I ran straight for the leader, leaving Alistair and Varkas with the four that surrounded them. “Sodding stone!” I exclaimed as the bandit leader’s boot connected with my chin. He was fighting dirty. What a jerk! As soon as the stars left my vision. I swung my leg around and caught the back of his knees, causing him to topple over. He wasn’t expecting that - I could fight dirty as well. Quickly, so that he couldn’t get up, I thrust my sword into his neck, deftly slicing his head off. Ignoring the shooting headache I now had, I moved onto the next bandit. He wasn’t as much trouble as the leader, but he still managed to give me a pretty deep cut on my arm as well as slice off some of my hair. I killed him quickly after he touched my hair. What person in their right mind touches a girl’s hair! Seriously! So not cool!</p>
<p>Alistair and Varkas had managed to take out the others and they quickly ran over to me.</p>
<p>Varkas barked deeply, worried about my injuries. “Don’t worry, boy,” I said, moving my uninjured arm to pat his head, “I’m fine.” Varkas barked again. “Okay, so maybe I’m not fine. But I will be. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “Let’s get back to the others,” he said.</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure our task took the longest... and Morrigan doesn’t like waiting for anyone.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Alistair’s pace significantly slowed.</p>
<p>We reached the others several minutes later, after Varkas and I were distracted by Alistair stopping several times. He seemed content with pointing out every small little thing that was going on. After the fifth time, I was certain he was finding random things and pretending to be interested in them. I was also certain that he just wanted to piss off Morrigan, which, I noticed as we reached the others, he succeeded with.</p>
<p>“Finally,” moaned Morrigan as we approached, “I have been waiting for a very long time. ‘Twould seem that everyone is so <i>slow</i> with completing <i>simple</i> tasks.”</p>
<p>Leliana looked offended by the comment, but I shrugged it off and glanced back at Alistair’s triumphant smirk. He’d definitely succeeded in completing his personal task of the day. “Not everyone can be as fast as you, Morrigan,” I replied.</p>
<p>“Evidently.”</p>
<p>I grinned and said, “Let’s just grab our money and keep going. We need to plan out our next course of action.”</p>
<p>The others nodded as I quickly moved towards the Chantry board, eager to get some sovereigns. I never got to see many, so this was going to be a great moment. Hurriedly, I walked up to the man standing beside the board, hoping that this was the right person to talk too. “I have completed the three tasks posted on the board,” I said.</p>
<p>The man nodded and said something that went through one ear and out the other. He sounded like a child reciting a lesson – which was probably closer to the truth than I dared to think. He held out his hand, which contained five sovereigns and a few silver. More money than I’d ever seen in one place. I happily took the coins and gave him a curt nod before walking away. “Now that we’ve done all this stuff in Lothering, let’s keep moving.”</p>
<p>Not waiting to see the responses, I charged over the bridge and towards the other side of the Imperial Highway. Time to get out of Lothering and start our job. I suddenly found myself looking back at Alistair, who looked moody and like he was about to cry. Then again, he’d been like that since I saw him outside Morrigan’s hut, so nothing had really changed. I let out a sigh and turned my attention to the front again – I couldn’t blame him much. If I lost Rica I’d be devastated... but even I wouldn’t retreat into the gloomy silence that Alistair had; I’d go out and kill whoever killed Rica. But I guess that’s just me... I was growing sick of the gloomy silence that hung over us all, so, I slowed down to walk beside him and asked, “What do you think of my leading skills?”</p>
<p>He was slightly startled by my question, but managed to say, “I think you’re a much better leader than I could ever be.”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh. “Yes, but you also... I dunno... seemed to shy away from the whole ‘leading’ thing.”</p>
<p>“I... I’m not a very good leader. Bad things happen when I lead.”</p>
<p>“So you have led before?”</p>
<p>“Once, when Duncan made me lead. He said I needed the experience if I was ever going to become a great Grey Warden. I never really completely remembered everything he taught me... I wish I did.”</p>
<p>Another uncomfortable silence was looming above us, I could feel it. “Do you... do you want to talk about him?”</p>
<p>He looked surprised by my question and quickly responded, “You don’t have to do that. I know you didn’t know him as long as I did.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “I travelled with him for about two weeks and... and he saved me from a horrible fate... I do mourn his loss. Maybe not as much as you do... but I do mourn his loss.”</p>
<p>“I... should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn’t have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... and everything. I’m sorry.” His voice had grown more and more distressed as talked. He really wasn’t handling this well.</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologise,” I quickly replied, “He was like family to you... they all were.”</p>
<p>His eyes dropped to the ground as he said, “I’d... like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once all this is done, if we’re still alive. I don’t think he had any family to speak of.”</p>
<p>“He had you.” The statement came out before I thought about it. I guess they were kind of like family – they always seemed like it.</p>
<p>“I suppose he did,” replied Alistair slowly, his voice filled with sadness, “It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him.”</p>
<p>In a way it sounded stupid, but in a way it didn’t. “It doesn’t sound <i>completely</i> stupid. I think... I think I understand how you feel.” If Rica or Leske were ever in trouble, I’d jump in and defend then. If either of them were ever killed without me there, I’d wish I was there to protect them... Stone, I hope they’re alright...</p>
<p>“Of course, I’d be dead, then, wouldn’t I? It’s not like that would make him happier,” said Alistair slowly. At least he was making sense. Kind of. “I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I’ll go out there sometime, see about putting up something in his honour. I don’t know...” his voice trailed away for a few moments before he quickly snapped back to reality and added, “Dwarves don’t practice cremation, do they? How do your people honour your dead?”</p>
<p>It was a surprising question, one that I honestly did not suspect. “Ah... we entomb our dead within the stone beneath our thaigs,” I replied. All dwarves got that honour, casteless or no. Although, the casteless were pretty much tossed down there... but the point still remains.</p>
<p>“I... heard about that, now I think about it. Their spirits return to the rock, strengthening the foundation of the thaig. It sounds so strange.”</p>
<p> “No stranger than burning your honoured dead to ashes,” I retorted. I thought <i>that</i> was strange.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right...” replied Alistair softly, “Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little.”</p>
<p>I nodded. His mood had gone up. “Any time, Alistair,” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Somebody, help us!”</p>
<p>I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the cry reached my ears. Alistair and I both started running forward, closely followed by the others. We climbed up onto the Imperial Highway, or so Alistair called it earlier, and came face to face with two dwarves facing a group of several darkspawn. At the same time, Alistair and I charged forward to take them out.<br/>I saw Varkas dash past me a pounce on the emissary, stopping the spells from coming at the rest of us. I beheaded two genlocks ad turned to face the alpha, which had just been slaughtered by Sten. Stone am I glad that I recruited him into the group... All the other darkspawn were gone, it was only a small group.</p>
<p>“Mighty timely arrival there, my friend,” said the older dwarf, walking towards me, “I’m much obliged.”</p>
<p>I nodded in approval. “I was... happy to help,” I said after a few moments. I wasn’t sure what to say, but that seemed appropriate.</p>
<p>The older dwarf nodded and said, “The name’s Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy.”</p>
<p>The younger dwarf looked up and said, “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Kaela.”</p>
<p>“Road’s been mighty dangerous these days,” said Bodahn, “Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we’re going the same way.”</p>
<p>I frowned. He seemed nice, but our way wasn’t exactly ideal... “I... I don’t think you’d want to travel with us,” I replied, “We... we run into a lot of darkspawn... on purpose.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Grey Wardens, hm?” Well he picked that up fast. “My, that does explain a lot.”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh. “Yeah... and I... I don’t really think our path is the best for you guys. No offense or anything.”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” replied Bodahn, “Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, then.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye,” said Sandal simply. I get the idea that he has something wrong with his head...<br/>Bodahn turned to his son and said, “Now, then. Let’s get this mess cleaned up, shall we?”</p>
<p>I sighed again and turned around, looking out at the expanse of bricks. “Let’s get going,” I said, “Now that those darkspawn are dead.”</p>
<p>I stepped over the corpses of darkspawn and continued down the highway, not waiting to see if the others were following. Bodahn just reminded me of Orzammar and the dull ache in my chest. I missed Rica and Leske...</p>
<p>I nearly let out a scream as a hand suddenly grasped my shoulder. I’d been so intertwined with my thoughts that I hadn’t realised anything else was going on.</p>
<p>“I think we should camp for the night,” said Alistair, removing his hand from my shoulder, “The sun is going to set soon.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Alright, we’ll find a place to camp and discuss what to do next.”</p>
<p>I turned to face the others, relieved that they were close enough to hear what I said and were already moving off the highway and onto the patch of grass nearby, ideal for camping.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I had been staring at it for several minutes now. It was just too hard. I couldn’t do it! I just couldn’t! It was impossible. Varkas let out a low growl beside me. He agreed that it was impossible! Tents just wouldn’t go up! It was unnatural!</p>
<p>I let out a sigh and turned my back on the pile of metal and fabric. I decided against putting it up, it was too hard. I moved towards the burning campfire that Leliana had just started up. The sky was turning dark and small twinkles were appearing. What did Alistair call them? Stars... I think that was it. Sodding humans and they’re weird sky thing. Twinkling things stuck to the sky are just weird! Morrigan had set up her own tent and fire nearby. Talk about antisocial. But she made her way over to our campfire, along with all the others. It was time to talk strategy.</p>
<p>“Alright...” I said as the entire group gathered around, “We need to go to the Dalish elves, Arl Eamon, the dwarves and the mages to get them to help us against the darkspawn and archdemon.” Introduction for the newbies, check, “So any ideas on what to do first?”</p>
<p>The others all looked at me blankly while Alistair’s head turned to face the ground. Great, it was up to me. I hated leading. Okay... well... they were forcing me to make decision, so I will. “I think we should go to the Circle first,” I said decisively, “I know you want to go see this Arl Eamon, Alistair, but the mages would be valuable allies to have straight away. If their magic is as good as the stories in the Shaperate say they are, then they should be able to assist us with other problems. Plus, if this Arl Eamon really is as sick as that knight said he is, we need to have to mages ready to help... and maybe they will know what’s wrong with him.” I scanned around at my companions reactions. Morrigan looked disgusted at the thought of going to the Circle, while Leliana looked like she didn’t mind what we did, as long as she was helping. Alistair looked like he was struggling to accept not going to see Arl Eamon first and Sten looked... well... like Sten. He was indifferent to my plan... to put it bluntly.</p>
<p>“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” said Leliana, breaking the tense silence, “It makes sense to go to the Circle of Magi before anywhere else, for the reasons you stated, no?”</p>
<p>I shot her a thankful smile. I was hoping someone would be alright with my plan.</p>
<p>“We shall set off tomorrow then,” said Sten suddenly. I was surprised to see his approval... he and I hadn’t exactly talked much since he joined us.</p>
<p>Morrigan let out a sigh as Leliana and Sten left the small group. “It seems we must go there,” she said reluctantly, “It appears we will be travelling to become allies with the fools who <i>allow</i> themselves to be locked in a tower first.” She didn’t look impressed at the idea of going to the Circle, but I didn’t expect her to. I’d known her long enough to realise that, in her opinion, the legal mages were fools. Morrigan moved away, still not looking impressed, leaving Alistair and I alone.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like there’s much of a choice,” said Alistair hesitantly, “We’ll go to the Circle of Magi first.”</p>
<p>I frowned and replied, “I’m sorry, Alistair. I know you wanted to see Arl Eamon first but--”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “Your plan makes sense,” he interrupted, “We’ll head for the Circle of Magi first.”</p>
<p>I exhaled in relief, I didn’t know why, but I’d been hoping for his approval... or, at least, him understanding. Alistair moved off, his face showing different emotions. I glanced to my right, eager to remove his expression from my mind, and frowned when I noticed a merchants cart nearby, with Bodahn Feddic and his son standing in front of it. Did they follow us or something? I grimaced slightly and walked over to them, I needed to know why they were here.</p>
<p>“Ah! It’s good to see you, my timely rescuer! Bodahn Feddic at your service one again. I saw your camp and thought to myself, ‘What safer place to rest for the evening than in the camp of a Grey Warden?’ I’m perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?”</p>
<p>“Have you been following us?” I asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“I can see why you might be suspicious, being a Grey Warden and all. Were I in your shoes, I would feel the same way. Trust me when I say that my encountering you here was serendipity and nothing more. I travel a lot, so I’m bound to meet everyone on the road eventually. If you prefer, I’ll take my boy and be on my way... but regretfully. You’re the safest spot on this road, without a doubt.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. I didn’t really want him around, but he was a merchant and offering a discount, I suppose I could handle it. “You’re free to stay. Just mind yourselves,” I replied, which was greeted with a smile from Bodahn.</p>
<p>“Wonderful! Thank the kind lady won’t you, boy?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, kind lady,” said Sandal with a bright smile. He was sweet.</p>
<p>“We won’t be a bother to you and your companions, I assure you. If you should need enchantments, simply talk to my boy. Otherwise, come speak to me.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “While I’m here, do you have any dwarven armour? Mine... is a bit... holey.”</p>
<p>Bodahn smiled and pulled me towards his caravan. “Right in here, my Grey Warden friend. I have several sets of fine dwarven armour, discounted just for you!”</p>
<p>I grinned as I spotted the armour and grabbed the set of Studded Leather Armour, complete with gloves and boots. “I’ll take this, how much?”</p>
<p>“Just one sovereign for you, my friend.”</p>
<p><i>Just</i> one sovereign? How much were other people paying for this stuff? I flicked him the gold coin and took the armour behind a tree to get changed, glad to be rid of my holed armour. It wasn’t the best at defense anymore.</p>
<p>As soon as I removed the holey armour, I realised that I didn’t really need to get changed. Leliana and Alistair were both were normal clothes, so I decided to just leave my long red shirt. It went half way down my thighs, so it seemed like a dress. I gave my half-destroyed armour to Bodahn, gaining 50 silver for it, and walked over to the camp again. I tossed my new armour beside my tent, which Alistair was just finishing putting up.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” I said with a smile as he finished. My thanking skills were improving! “I didn’t know how to do it.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “I didn’t think so. That’s why I put it up.”</p>
<p>“Although... I think I might go to sleep looking at the stars tonight... I’m taking a watch, right?”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded again. “After mine. Leliana offered to go first.”</p>
<p>“Good, I can get some sleep then...”</p>
<p>“I think Leliana wanted to talk to you... before you went to sleep.”</p>
<p>I was surprised, and I think Alistair saw it on my face. But, I shrugged it off and turned around to go talk to Leliana, who was intently staring into the fire. “Hey... Leliana,” I said as I approached the woman.</p>
<p>“Kaela. I... I wished to discuss... my vision. I knew it would come up eventually, and I thought I should explain it beforehand.  I don’t know how to explain it, but I had a dream... In it, there was an impenetrable darkness... it was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise... I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything... and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun’s light, I... I fell, and the darkness drew me in.”</p>
<p>“It just sounds like a bad dream,” I said. It really did.</p>
<p>“When I woke, I went to the chantry’s gardens, as I always do. But that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered... everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled-- the ugliest thing you ever saw, but there it was-- a single, beautiful rose. It was as though the Maker stretched out His hand to say: ‘Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith.’”</p>
<p>I frowned. “And this made you want to help me”</p>
<p>“In my dream, I fell, or... or maybe I jumped... I’d do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it. There are so many good things in this Maker’s world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours... everything?”</p>
<p>“I... I suppose I couldn’t either. This surface is beautiful.”</p>
<p>Leliana nodded. “That is why you are a Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” I murmured. Even if the way she came to it was stupid, her thoughts were alright. She wanted to save the beautiful things in this world, I was content with that. Didn’t mean she was any less crazy, though. “I’ll leave you for your watch,” I said a few moments later, “I’m going to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>The red-headed woman nodded and resumed her position staring into the fire, her eyes reflecting the flames. She looked so fierce and determined... yet, she looked... a little sad. I shook my head and let out a sigh before curling up in my bedroll, using Varkas as a pillow.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Join us. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Stop it!” I screamed loudly, clutching my hands over my ears, “I won’t join you! I won’t!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You will join us.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I screamed as a large dragon swooped over me, and the scenery changed. It landed on top of a bridge structure, overlooking thousands upon thousands of darkspawn.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Go out and destroy the land. Find the remaining Grey Wardens and kill them. We will succeed. We will win.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The dragon was talking to the darkspawn. Was that the archdemon? It wanted to destroy everything... it couldn’t... I wouldn’t let it! “No!” I screamed, “You won’t win! You won’t! I won’t let you!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>We will win.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> All the darkspawn roared loudly and started marching. “NO!” I screamed again, “NO!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>All will perish</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No. The you won’t win! You can’t! I won’t let you. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>The land will be ours.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“NO!”</i>
</p>
<p>I jolted awake, my breath coming in short, haggard pants and my throat felt dry... These nightmares were just evil!</p>
<p>“Bad dreams?”</p>
<p>I looked up at Alistair, whose eyes were trained on me. Did he watch me sleep? That’s... slightly creepy. I felt my cheeks grow hotter. “I... I’m fine,” I murmured, holding my head in my hands, willing the blush to go away, “Just... fine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look <i>fine</i>.”</p>
<p>Damn Alistair and his stupid observations. “I’m fine,” I said more confidentially than I felt. I had these dreams too much. I looked up at him and added, “I’ve had bad dreams before. They’re just nightmares, nothing more.”</p>
<p>He looked a little troubled as he murmured, “That... that’s not exactly true.”</p>
<p>Ancestors help me! What was he going on about? They were just nightmares! Creepy, frightening nightmares about darkspawn and dragons, but still nightmares! “Then what are they?” I grumbled, “Visions? Reading the minds of the darkspawn? What?”</p>
<p>“That... that’s not far off.”</p>
<p>Say <i>WHAT</i> now? I frowned. “What do you mean? They’re just <i>dreams!</i>”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head; he evidently didn’t want to explain this to me. “What... what you saw... it... it is real. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That’s what your dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon, it... ‘talks’ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That’s why we know this is really a Blight.”</p>
<p>Archdemon... “The archdemon?” I repeated, “Is that the dragon?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that’s the archdemon.”<br/>It was real, and it was the archdemon! How nice... “That... that dragon is real? I really don’t want to go to sleep ever again now...”</p>
<p>“It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out.”</p>
<p>“So... will every dream be darkspawn related until I block them out?”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “No... just the other week I had a dream where I was chasing a large piece of cheese but couldn’t get it! Torture!” I chuckled, that would be funny. “Anyhow, when I saw you thrashing about in your sleep I thought I should tell you... It was scary at first for me, too.”</p>
<p>Scary... it wasn’t scary. It was terrifying. But... I couldn’t admit that! “I’m not frightened,” I replied quickly. A bit too quickly.</p>
<p>One of Alistair’s eyebrows rose as he said, “That explains why you screamed like a little girl... I did too, the first time I had a dream about the darkspawn. Duncan said he thought I had someone in my room. Not embarrassing at all.”</p>
<p>I laughed again. Now that was funny! “Wish I was there,” I said with a grin, “Wait... I screamed like a little girl!?”</p>
<p>Alistair smiled. “Yes. Quite loudly too. And high-pitched.”</p>
<p>My cheeks went red-hot again. Great, just great. I sighed and patted Varkas on the head, the poor Mabari looked so stressed. “I’m okay, Varkas,” I said with a smile, “Really. Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>The dog let out a small whine before curling up again.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me about the dreams,” I said after Alistair and I fell silent for a few moments, “I... appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded, his eyes still trained on me. “That’s what I’m here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners!”</p>
<p>I grinned and let out another sigh as my eyes passed over the sleeping Leliana and onto the crackling fire. I wanted to get my mind off the archdemon.</p>
<p>“So... why didn’t you want to help those people in Lothering?” asked Alistair suddenly, as if he sensed my urge to talk about something other than the archdemon or the darkspawn, “You didn’t even bother reading the board. You only helped because I told you what the jobs were... and the reward.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip. “I... just didn’t want too, until you m-mentioned the... the reward...” I replied, a slight stutter appearing in my sentence, “I didn’t want to... read the board because... I... didn’t want too read it... yes.”</p>
<p>One of Alistair’s eyebrows rose. “You didn’t want to? You don’t sound very confident of your own excuse.”</p>
<p>“It’s true!” Sod it; that was too quick. I knew it was the minute Alistair’s expression switched from exasperated to curious.</p>
<p>“What’s the real reason?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I... don’t know what you mean. Th-that... that is the real reason,” I stuttered, knowing this was completely pointless. I sighed. “I-I’m not fooling you, am I?”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head and replied, “Nope. So what’s the real reason?”</p>
<p>I sighed again. “Do you promise you won’t laugh?”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Won’t laugh? Okay... I won’t laugh.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip. Sodding ancestors this was hard. “I... I... I can’t... I can’t... I can’t r... I can’t re... I can’t read!”</p>
<p>“You can’t <i>what?</i>”</p>
<p>I felt my cheeks flare up again as I looked down at my feet and mumbled, “Read. I can’t read.” After a few moments of silence, I glanced up at him. Surprise washed over me as I noticed he looked thoughtful. Not amused, not disbelieving, just... thoughtful. “What?” I found myself asking, glaring at him.</p>
<p>He looked taken aback at my tone, but quickly regained his normal composure. He opened his mouth and said, “I could teach you.”</p>
<p>I blinked. “You can what?”</p>
<p>“Teach you. I’ll teach you how to read.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What’s the catch?”</p>
<p>“Why does there have to be a catch?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Everyone has a hidden agenda. Generally there’s a catch... you teach me to read, but what do you want in return?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” replied Alistair, a frown appearing on his face, “I just want to help my fellow Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>“For no price?” I said, disbelief filling my voice.</p>
<p>He nodded. “No price. I just want to teach you how to read.”</p>
<p>I frowned again. What was this about? “Why?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “You’re a fellow Grey Warden. I <i>want</i> to help you.”</p>
<p>“You... <i>want</i> to help me... but... that... why!?”</p>
<p>He sighed again. “You’re a Grey Warden. I’m a Grey Warden. <i>I want to help you.</i>”</p>
<p>I didn’t get it. He <i>had</i> to want <i>something.</i> I exhaled loudly and said, “Alright... I’ll... I’d be <i>grateful</i> if you could teach me how... it... it just wasn’t really something we were ever taught... where I lived.”</p>
<p>He looked slightly confused but didn’t question me. I was grateful for that. “Anyway... I... I don’t think I’m going to go back to sleep now... you can go to sleep and dream about catching cheese... I... I’ll take over your watch, and my own.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “It was nearly time for your watch anyhow,” he said, getting to his feet, “Goodnight, Kaela.”</p>
<p>I smiled at him. “Goodnight... and... thank you... for offering to teach me how to read.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Circle Filled With Grumpy Mages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too quiet for me as we travelled. Way too quiet. Alistair and I were in front, leading the others towards the Circle of Magi. I couldn’t read a map, so I was hoping that he actually could and wasn’t just guessing where it was... I didn’t think he was, since he lived up here all his life. I <i>still</i> didn’t know how he could handle all that sky up there! I finally spoke up after a while in silence, saying the first thing that came to mind. “So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?”</p>
<p>Alistair glanced over at me and replied, “Did I say that? I meant the dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact.</p>
<p>I grinned. Banter time! “That would explain the smell.”</p>
<p>“Well it wasn’t until I was eight that I discovered you didn’t have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know.”</p>
<p>“So does a horde of darkspawn, I’m told.”</p>
<p>“Mm, Point taken. Let’s see... How do I explain this? I’m a bastard.”</p>
<p>Almost immediately smartass comments were swimming in my head, but, as if he could read my mind, he shook his head and continued, “Before you say any of those smart comments out loud, I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn’t my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn’t have to be. I respect the man and I don’t blame him any more for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough.”<br/>I frowned and asked, “Why did he send you off to the Chantry?”</p>
<p>“Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her. Anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumours which pegged me as his bastard. They weren’t true, but of course they existed. The arl didn’t care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn’t a home to me by that point. She despised me.”</p>
<p>My mind returned to my own family. We didn’t have much, but I knew that Rica wouldn’t ever consider doing something like that to me. “What an awful thing to do to a child,” I murmured.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” replied Alistair with a slight shrug, “She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can’t say I blame her. She wondered if the rumours were true herself, I bet. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste’s holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother’s. I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually he just stopped coming.”</p>
<p>“You were young,” I said. I didn’t know where that came from; I generally made a rule to not smooth things over. I tell it as it is...</p>
<p>Alistair grinned at me. “And raised by dogs! Or I may as well have been, by the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don’t know. All I know is that the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He also was King Cailan’s uncle, so he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyway... that’s really all there is to the story.”</p>
<p>I nodded and looked off to the side and bit my bottom lip before saying, “Thank you for telling me...” A slight awkward silence followed that, stone I hated awkward silences. “So... how far away is this Lake Calenhad?”</p>
<p>“A few days journey,” replied Alistair quickly, he obviously didn’t enjoy that awkward silence either.</p>
<p>“We’ve been travelling a few days,” I replied dryly, “My feet hurt...”</p>
<p>He grinned. Grinned! My feet were hurting and he grinned! “Don’t fret; the sun should be going down soon. You can rest then.”</p>
<p>“Thank all the sodding ancestors,” I moaned. My feet really were aching... I wasn’t used to long distance travel.</p>
<p>“I guess we could stop here,” said Alistair, “It looks like a good spot to camp... and since your feet are hurting, we shouldn’t travel anymore.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at him. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>I saw Bodahn set up his caravan near the tree line; he evidently heard Alistair’s declaration. And, naturally, as soon as Bodahn stopped his horse from pulling his caravan, all the others dispersed. Leliana started a fire a few feet away from me while Morrigan went to the furthest edge and set up her own little campsite. She was such an annoyingly antisocial person! I grinned as Alistair got out my tent and his own and started setting them up. I did try to learn how to make a tent but failed miserably. So, I decided to just let him set it up. Since all the others were busy setting up camp, I walked over to Sten, the only person not doing anything. I think he slept on the ground... or didn’t sleep... every time it was my watch, he was awake... I think... The qunari gave me a strange look as I walked up to him but remained silent. So, I opened my mouth and asked, “Are you alright? You were in that cage for... a while.”</p>
<p>Sten frowned and replied, “You are concerned? No need. I am fit enough to fight.”</p>
<p>It was... not quite the response I was expecting. There wasn’t really anywhere to go after that. “So... you were in the army?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever fought in a war?”</p>
<p>“I have always fought in war, dwarf.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“My people have been at war since the moment we set foot in the northern islands.”</p>
<p>“So the qunari don’t come from the islands?”</p>
<p>“We do now.”</p>
<p>He sounded... kinda smug...  it was kinda funny, hearing that tone from him. I wouldn’t expect him to have any other expression other than his... unique tone...“Where did you come from before the islands?”</p>
<p>“Somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Well, now he sounded frustrated. I could understand that, I felt frustrated. “Can you be more specific?” I grumbled, Sten was probably the most annoying person to have a conversation with!</p>
<p>“No. I was born in Seheron. Of the land we came from, I know nothing. Not even its name,” he said gruffly. He was... a little grumpy. “I do not see how this matters. Seheron and Par Vollen are distant. Fereldan and the darkspawn are immediate.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” I said with a sigh, recognizing that this conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere, “I’ll leave you be.”</p>
<p>He nodded curtly as I walked away. He was loyal, yes, but geez he was not only blunt, but also grumpy. I wonder what he liked about Fereldan... maybe I could butter him up... somehow... ah... actually, I probably have no chance...</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Three long and painful days later we found ourselves standing at Lake Calenhad Docks, I guessed that the Circle of Magi was the thing towering above everything else and standing in the middle of the lake.</p>
<p>“This is Lake Calenhad Docks, then?” I said, scanning the surroundings. There wasn’t much around. Only one building and some trees surrounding the building, along with the docks. The Circle of Magi was the most dominant thing in the area, far bigger than I could ever have imagined.</p>
<p>“So that is the Tower of Magi,” said Leliana, “The view from the top must be wonderful.”<br/>I nodded in agreement. “Maybe we’ll get to go to the top... if we don’t get exhausted travelling up the many stairs that tower must have.”</p>
<p>“I hope we can arrive at the top. It would be a marvelous sight to behold.”</p>
<p>I nodded. It did look like it’d be a great view. But... something about that tower was giving me the creeps. Maybe it was just me, but something seemed... off. “Alright, we should head over there. Try and get their help as soon as possible so that we can go elsewhere...” I purposely left out Alistair’s desire to go to Redcliffe, it wouldn’t bode so well with the likes of Morrigan, who, now that I actually looked at her, looked completely and utterly disgusted by the thought of going into the tower. “Morrigan... why don’t you stay here? Maybe eavesdrop on a few people’s convocations and try to find out some information.” Morrigan nodded, looking slightly relieved. I looked around the group again, noting that Sten actually looked like he didn’t want to go there either. “Sten. You help Morrigan.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” replied Sten, a tinge of relief evident in his voice.</p>
<p>I nodded. “Alright, so Alistair, Leliana, Varkas and I will go to the tower while you two scout around for information... and possibly tasks we can do to get money. Don’t kill anyone unless they try to kill you.” I felt like I was talking to children, but I had to say it. Just in case.<br/>Sten and Morrigan both moved off towards the building sitting in the corner while Alistair, Leliana, Varkas and I all turned towards the docks. Cautiously, we approached the uniformed man standing guard on the wooden bridge thing. I wasn’t exactly sure what the contraption he was guarding was... but he looked like the right person to talk to...</p>
<p>“You!” yelled the man in the uniform, glaring mainly at me. Why did they all glare at me? I did have other people with me! “You’re not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!”</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes and replied, “I need to get to the tower.”</p>
<p>“No one gets to the tower! No one! The tower is off-limits to all!”</p>
<p>“Well, this is <i>official</i> Grey Warden business. Take me and my companions to the tower. <b><i>Now.</i></b>”</p>
<p>He snorted and said, “Oh, you’re a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it.”</p>
<p>Wait what!? <i>Prove it!?</i> What was this guy, mental!? “Prove it?” I echoed slowly.</p>
<p>“Kill some darkspawn. Come on. Let’s see some righteous Grey Wardening!”</p>
<p>Grey Wardening... what in the name of all my sodding ancestors was this man going on about!? “Don’t be ridiculous,” I scoffed, “How am I supposed to prove being a Grey Warden!? Anyone can kill a darkspawn! And Grey Wardening? What, by my ancestors sodding tits, is Grey Wardening!?”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Alistair blush. Not sure why he would, though, so I concentrated on the man again. “A-ha! I knew it! I bet you can’t even sense them! A real Grey Warden is supposed to be able to sense darkspawn!”</p>
<p>“I can’t sense any now because there <i><b>aren’t any here!</b></i>”</p>
<p>“That’s good, I suppose. Wouldn’t want darkspawn smeared across the landscape,” replied the man slowly. He was like a child! “I hear their blood is black. Is that true? You’d know if you were a Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>Stone. I let out a sigh and said, “Kill a darkspawn and find out for yourself.”</p>
<p>“That’s a Grey Warden’s job. You’d know that if you were one.” Sodding nug-lover! “Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way. Right now. Go.”</p>
<p>Yeah, right. Like that’d work. I let out a quiet groan before snarling, “You know, I’m starting to get a little... irritated.”</p>
<p>He looked a little freaked. At least my threatening voice worked. “Uhhh... is that bad? Look, I’m uh, just trying to do my job... I’ll take you right now... just like you wanted.”</p>
<p>“That would be much appreciated,” I replied, irritation still circling me.</p>
<p>The man nodded; a slight tremble apparent in his movement. Was I really that threatening? Stone, that was cool.</p>
<p>“Did you really need to do that?” whispered Alistair.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “It worked didn’t it?” I replied, “So... how exactly do we get over there?”</p>
<p>Alistair looked slightly surprised as he said, “By the boat.”</p>
<p>“What’s a boat?”</p>
<p>He blinked and had the same expression he had in Lothering, by the Chantry board. He blinked again and the expression vanished, the same realization obviously dawning in his mind. “Right... Orzammar,” he murmured before motioning to the brown contraption the other man was getting into, “That’s a boat.”</p>
<p>This time, I was the one that blinked. That was a boat. It... it looked... horrible. “What does it do?” I murmured, half afraid for the answer.</p>
<p>“It takes us across to the tower. We get into it and the Templar makes it move so that we can move through the water to get to our destination.”</p>
<p>He sounded like he was teaching a child how to draw. “What if it... breaks?”</p>
<p>“It won’t break.”</p>
<p>“But what if it does?”</p>
<p>Alistair shrugged and said, “Did you bring your swimming clothes?”</p>
<p>I blinked again. “Swimming clothes?” I echoed.</p>
<p>“Maker, you don’t know what swimming is.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “I’ve never heard of swamming before...”</p>
<p>“Swimming, not swamming.”</p>
<p>“I will teach her,” said Leliana suddenly, almost popping up in between Alistair and I, “It will be fun to have some girl time! We can talk about shoes and clothes and hair!” She sounded more excited with every word she said.</p>
<p>“Ancestors have mercy,” I muttered under my breath.</p>
<p>Alistair grinned and said, “He’s ready to go... do you need help to get into the boat, Kaela?”</p>
<p>I glared at him before storming over to the ‘boat’ contraption. After a few moments of staring at it, I let out a sigh and turned back to Alistair. “How do you get in?”</p>
<p>Alistair was grinning as he walked over to me and the boat Leliana and Varkas were already in, although Varkas looked petrified. Maybe taking him along wasn’t so smart. “Will you hit me or take away my cheese?”</p>
<p>Would I what now? I shook my head, why would I? Then, all in one movement, Alistair picked me up and got into the boat, with me in his arms. He hurriedly put me onto a seat, watching as my face started getting hotter. Sodding stone, that was embarrassing. “Let’s... just go...” I mumbled to the Templar guy, willing my cheeks to stop burning. This was going to replay in my mind for a long, long time...</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“I feel sick...” I grumbled as we stood at the massive front doors. The boat had dropped us off and the Templar decided to remain there until we came back, but just the thought of going back over the water in that... <i>thing</i> was making me queasy! We’d decided not to go into the tower straight away, mostly because Varkas was whining none stop and I felt like I was going to chuck. That trip was just plain nauseating! Sodding surfacers and their sodding boats!</p>
<p>Alistair grinned at me and said, “You can handle being covered in darkspawn blood, but you can’t handle a boat ride?”</p>
<p>I glared back at him. “Blood is one thing. That was an <i>entirely</i> different experience! That was... that was just... just...”</p>
<p>As if to prove my point, my lunch decided at that moment to leave me. I barely managed to lean over the small barrier of rocks as my stomach was emptied. Leliana’s hand patted my back as she said, “Do not worry. You are not used to boats; you’ll get used to them... eventually.”</p>
<p>“I hope not,” I murmured, biting my lip, “I never want to see another boat again.”</p>
<p>A small jug of water was suddenly in front of my mouth and Alistair said, “Drink some water. It’ll take away the taste of... <i>that.</i>”</p>
<p>I hurriedly grabbed the jug from his hands and downed it in a few gulps. Feeling much better, I stood up properly and said, “Well, now that my poor belly is empty... I have nothing left to chuck up, so let’s go chat with these mages.”</p>
<p>Alistair and Leliana both looked a little shocked at my statement but shrugged it off as I dumped the jug into my pack. I gave Varkas a pat, which stopped his whining, and pushed open the doors to enter the tower.</p>
<p>“And I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times,” demanded an older man, standing in front of a massive statue, “Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ser,” replied another man, running towards a small group of men standing near some more massive doors.</p>
<p>“The doors are barred,” said Alistair, his voice filled with concern, “Are they keeping people out? Or in?”</p>
<p>“Now we wait, and pray,” said the older man with a sigh, evidently talking to himself.<br/>I walked up to him slowly and asked, “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>He glared at me and replied, “We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “We require the help of the mages. They have an obligation to help the Grey Wardens.”</p>
<p>The older man sighed and muttered, “I am weary of the Grey Wardens’ ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn.” He let out another sigh. “But it is your right... You’ll find no allies here. The templars can spare no men, and the mages are... indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower’s halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen.”</p>
<p>“How did this happen?” I asked, “What went wrong?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know,” replied the man with a sigh, “We saw only demons, hunting templars and mages alike. I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee.”</p>
<p>I blinked. His men? “Your men?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.</p>
<p>The man nodded. “I am Knight-Commander Greagoir. I head the templars at the Circle of Magi... here.”</p>
<p>“So... Knight-Commander. What can I do to help?”</p>
<p>“I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment.”</p>
<p>I frowned and asked, “What’s the Right of Annulment?”</p>
<p>“It gives templars the right to kill everything in the tower,” murmured Alistair.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” I demanded angrily.</p>
<p>The Knight-Commander frowned and said, “The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what. This situation is dire. There is no alternative-- everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again.”</p>
<p>“But they're <i>mages!</i> I saw them in Ostagar, they’re really good! Some <i>have</i> to still be alive!”</p>
<p>“If any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them,” replied Greagoir solemnly, “No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find... nothing.”</p>
<p>I glared at him and said, “If you won’t look for survivors, then I will!” Stone damn it, we needed those mages!</p>
<p>He looked shocked at what I said. “I assure you; an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “I think my group can handle it.” I glanced back at Alistair, who was teasing poor Varkas and let out a sigh. Stone, what did this man think of us?</p>
<p>“If you succeed,” muttered Greagoir slowly, “I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templars to your cause. Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying darkspawn is a worthy goal.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s settled then?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “But a word of caution. Once you cross the threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen... then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide.”</p>
<p>I nodded, already determined to go and save the Circle. We needed their help. I turned and walked towards the large doors to my right, gulping slightly as the templars opened them. One of the men said something as we passed, but I wasn’t able to catch what he said before the large doors slammed behind us. There was no turning back now. Slowly, Alistair, Leliana, Varkas, and I all made our way down the corridor. We were expecting demons and abominations to jump out at us any second... Well, I was expecting that... Expecting that we’d be overwhelmed by abominations seconds after taking another step!</p>
<p>“Kaela?”</p>
<p>I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Leliana’s voice right beside me. Stone, that woman could be sneaky! “What is it?” I asked, keeping my voice steady.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You seem a little... tense.”</p>
<p>I kept a sigh hidden and said, “I’m fine! Just preparing for an attack is all...”</p>
<p>Leliana nodded and looked to the front. I let out the sigh I held in. Stone, this place was just freaky! But I’m strong! I’m not scared! Sure, we might die in this tower at the mercy of demons, but that doesn’t mean I’m scared! I’m not--</p>
<p>“Stop right there!” I nearly jumped ten feet in the air as the woman’s voice echoed in my ears. Thaigs of my ancestors, that scared me! “Take another step, and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!”</p>
<p>“Uhh... we come in peace?” I muttered, staring up at the grey-haired mage, who had her staff pointed at me. I bit my lip, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say.</p>
<p>“We come in peace?” echoed Alistair in disbelief.</p>
<p>I shot him a glare before turning my attention back to the female mage, who had lowered her staff. “I am Wynne, mage of the Circle, and these children are under my protection,” said Wynne, motioning to the children standing around. I didn’t notice them before, and stone they looked terrified! “Who are you, and what is your purpose here? Have the templars opened the door? Speak quickly-- I’ll have no games.”</p>
<p>Eep. Okay, she scared me! “Ah... My name is Kaela... I’m a Grey Warden. I’m seeking the help of the mages to help defeat that Blight...”</p>
<p>“And you were told that the Circle was in no shape to help you, I suppose. So why did the templars let you in? Do they plan to attack the tower now?”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “No... They’re waiting for the... the... the Right of... of... of... of something.”</p>
<p>“The Right of Annulment,” said Alistair slowly.</p>
<p>“So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope,” said Wynne forlornly, “He probably assumes we are all dead.”</p>
<p>I nodded and said, “He does... that’s what he said.”</p>
<p>“They abandoned us to our fate,” sighed Wynne, “But even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them.”</p>
<p>“What exactly happened here?”</p>
<p>“Let is suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands, let by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle at Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn’t work out as he had planned. I don’t know what became of Uldred, but I am certain all this is his doing. I will not lose the Circle to one man’s pride and stupidity.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip before asking, “So what do you intend?”</p>
<p>“I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children,” said Wynne softly, her eyes lingering on each of the children in the room, “You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” I said without hesitation, “I’ll help you.”</p>
<p>Wynne smiled slightly. “Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable.”</p>
<p>“Then we should get a move on.”</p>
<p>Wynne nodded and looked over at two mages standing near her. “Petra, Kinnon... look after the others. I will be back soon.”</p>
<p>“Wynne... are you sure you’re okay? You were badly hurt earlier,” murmured the red-haired woman, “Maybe I should come along.”</p>
<p>The older mage shook her head and said, “The others need your protection more. I will be alright. Stay here with them... Keep them safe and calm.”</p>
<p>“We won’t fail, so you’ll all be fine,” I said, more fearlessly than I felt.</p>
<p>“Your confidence is refreshing,” murmured Wynne. Stone, I didn’t feel very confident!</p>
<p>“Though you should make sure it does not blind you to your weaknesses. If you’re ready, let us end this.”</p>
<p>I nodded and glanced around my party, my eyes falling on Varkas, who didn’t look too happy with continuing on. In fact, he still looked a little... sick... “Hey boy,” I murmured, kneeling in front of him, “Want to stay here? Help protect them, kay?”</p>
<p>Varkas let out one bark, licked my face and trotted over to the little children, all of whom squealed in delight. Wynne smiled and murmured, “The children needed something to cheer them up. Your Mabari will be a wonderful blessing.”</p>
<p>I nodded. Varkas was a great protector as well. “Let’s go,” I said, moving forward to meet the blue barrier.</p>
<p>“I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long,” muttered Wynne, staring intently at the barrier.</p>
<p>It was pretty impressive... but... that’s not much coming from me, this is the first barrier I’ve ever seen... I shrugged and said. “Lower it.”</p>
<p>“All right,” said Wynne, moving her hands in a strange way that made the barrier disappear, “Be on your guard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. There Are Sodding Demons In The Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I edged my way past the archway, where the barrier had been only moments before. I walked slowly down the corridor, hoping desperately that we wouldn’t come across anything bad... the demon that Wynne fought earlier had seemed dangerous, frankly, I didn’t want to fight a lump of fire... or any demon, actually. I’ve never fought a demon before, I’ve never even seen one before, it’s not like I can go to fade or anything. I let out a sigh, instantly hoping that the others didn’t hear me. I had to be strong! Strong!</p>
<p>“Be careful,” warned Wynne suddenly, “I sense an abomination nearby.”</p>
<p>“Alright...” I murmured, pulling my daggers out. I really hate this place.</p>
<p>We rounded a corner, into a library type place. Reminded me of the Shaperate. Just... bigger. Suddenly, three ugly, purple things came clambering towards us. I bit back a yelp of disgust as I attacked one of the things. Slime came off onto my daggers... that was just disgusting! I sliced the things head off, and wiped my daggers clean on a stay piece of fabric, then, suddenly, a bright orange flash filled my sight and I found myself flying across the room. I slammed into the wall and the world disappeared.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Is she alright?”</p>
<p>“She will be fine. Just give her some air.”</p>
<p>“What the sodding hell just happened?” I groaned, cracking my eyes open to glare at Wynne, who was standing over me with blue, glowing hands.</p>
<p>“The abominations exploded, you were near all three and took the brunt of the explosion.”</p>
<p>I sighed and tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by Leliana. “Do not move,” said Leliana softly, “You do not want to be injured more. Wynne has been healing you.”</p>
<p>“Healing me?” I repeated slowly.</p>
<p>Wynne slowly nodded. “Unfortunately, because you are a dwarf, it has been a little more difficult than normal. However, I believe I have done a good job of patching you up. You only had one serious injury.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had worse,” I murmured.</p>
<p>“I can tell,” murmured Wynne, standing upright, “Come along, now. We must keep moving.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we stay here just for a little bit? Kaela did just get flown across the room by an explosion!” protested Alistair.</p>
<p>I shook my head and stood up, with Leliana’s help. “No, we need to keep moving. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned and let out a sigh of defeat as I moved forward. I was determined to save the mages before they were destroyed by these abominations and demons. We needed them to defeat the darkspawn!</p>
<p>We slowly moved through the library, and when we reached the end we were attacked again, by several abominations and some sort of fire creature. A demon. Alistair and Leliana both attacked separate abominations, while Wynne sent out spells to the demon, freezing spells. I sighed and started attacking one of the abominations. As soon as it fell to my blade, I ran away from it. As soon as I ran, it exploded. Stupid abominations.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to defeat the creatures. It’s not like they were that powerful, besides, their greatest weapon was them exploding and that only happened after they’d fallen...</p>
<p>I turned around and pushed open the door behind me, sighing as my party came face to face with another fire demon and at least four abominations. I dodged around the fire demon and started attacking one of the abominations, hoping that the rest of my party were also fighting. I turned around once the abomination fell and let out a groan. The abominations were all gone, but the demon was still attacking the others. It seemed more powerful than the other fire demon. I attacked it from behind and let out a scream as it set me on fire. Maybe that was the front. I couldn’t tell with this thing. The fire dissipated quickly and left me thankful that I wasn’t wearing robes like Wynne.</p>
<p>“Sodding stone!” I exclaimed, suddenly remembering that Wynne was wearing <i>robes.</i> This wasn’t gonna be good with a fire demon!</p>
<p>“Alistair!” I exclaimed, looking over at the man, who had just been knocked backwards by a flame.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he said, clambering to his feet, “Keep it away from Wynne.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “I know, that’s just what I--”</p>
<p>“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” interrupted Wynne, “I do not need to be coddled.”</p>
<p>Alistair blinked and spluttered a bit, before resuming fighting off the fire demon. Wynne suddenly shot out a white spell and the demon froze, just as my daggers collided with it. The demon shattered into a million pieces.</p>
<p>“Thank the Maker it is gone,” said Leliana with a sigh, as she climbed to her feet, “That was annoying, no?”</p>
<p>“Very annoying,” I agreed, “Let’s keep going.”</p>
<p>I turned and faced the long set of stairs in front of us and let out another sigh. Sod, I’ve sighed more times in my life in the last month than I have in the rest of my life!</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Please, refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen.”</p>
<p>I nearly jumped out of my skin as the monotone voice reached my ears. I spun around and came face to face with a human man, staring at me rather blankly. “Ah... who are you?” I asked. This guy was kinda creepy.</p>
<p>“I am called Owain and I manage the Circle’s magical stockroom. I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could so,” said the man in his creepy, monotone voice.</p>
<p>I blinked. “Why are you cleaning at a time like this!?” I exclaimed in disbelief. What was he, nuts!?</p>
<p>“The stockroom is my responsibility. I must keep it clean.</p>
<p>“You could’ve left, or something!”</p>
<p>“I tried to leave when things go quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work.”</p>
<p>Wynne sighed beside me and said, “Owain, you should have said something! I would have opened the door for you.”</p>
<p>“The stockroom is familiar. I prefer to be here,” murmured Owain.</p>
<p>“How can you be so calm when there are demons and abominations running wild around you!?”</p>
<p>Wynne shook her head and muttered, “He is one of the Tranquil. The Tranquil do not have emotions.”</p>
<p>Sod. No emotions. I would die without my emotions! How did he get no emotions anyway? This was weird.</p>
<p>“I would prefer not to die,” said Owain, with the still creepy monotone voice, “I would prefer it if the tower returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Niall?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Niall the mage.” Yeah, as if that was gonna help me. “He came here, with several others, and took the Litany of Adralla.”</p>
<p>“But that protects from mind domination,” said Wynne in disbelief, “Is blood magic at work here?”</p>
<p>“I do not know,” replied Owain.</p>
<p>“Niall was at the meeting. He would know. Blood magic... I was afraid of this.”</p>
<p>What in the name of all my sodding ancestors was this blood magic!? Sod, this place just keeps getting more and more confusing. “We’ll be able to handle it,” I said confidently. Whatever blood magic was it was no match for us! Hopefully...</p>
<p>Wynne nodded. “We should find Niall. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mages we encounter.”</p>
<p>Sod. Maybe blood magic was worse than I thought...</p>
<p>“I wish you luck,” said Owain, “Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>For someone with no emotions, he certainly was bossy.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We continued to slowly climb the tower, getting closer and closer to the top. We had to keep fighting demons and abominations, but we started to get better at it after a while. Practice makes perfect! As we climbed, Wynne explained several things to us, namely me. First, she explained about the Tranquil, and how they were once mages. Sometimes they failed a ritual called ‘The Harrowing’ and became Tranquil, but sometimes they opted to become Tranquil to escape being a mage. The first option was far more common. Then she explained demons to us and how the fire ones were called ‘rage’ demons, and they were kinda the weakest of the lot. Sloth demons can be disguised as anything but are kinda lazy. Desire demons have the power to manipulate people without them ever knowing. Pride demons are the most powerful of all, as they have intelligence beyond all other demons.</p>
<p>“It’s kinda creepy,” I muttered, kicking a stay piece of stone across the floor, “I’ve never heard of demons before.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” replied Wynne, “Dwarfs cannot enter the fade, so they generally do not encounter demons. However, surface dwarfs do hear of demons.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a sodding surface dwarf,” I grumbled, “I came from Orzammar.”</p>
<p>“I apologise, I did not realise that you arrived from Orzammar. Generally, the dwarfs do not leave Orzammar.”</p>
<p>“I was recruited into the Grey Wardens and had to leave,” I said, leaving out the part about me being a wanted criminal, defamer, and murderer in Orzammar.</p>
<p>“Oh Maker, can we take a break?” moaned Alistair, as he lagged behind the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“My feet are really sore,” I muttered, plopping myself down on the ground to give myself a foot massage.</p>
<p>Wynne sighed. “Very well, we can take a break.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“We cannot rest much longer,” said Wynne, her statement forcing my tired eyes open, “The abominations and demons will not rest, so neither can we.”</p>
<p> “Alright, point taken,” I murmured, getting back to my feat, “Let’s keep going them.”</p>
<p>Alistair grunted and opened his eyes before stumbling to his feet. “Can we hurry this up? I feel like I want to sleep for a few decades.”</p>
<p>“Or at least a few days,” murmured Leliana, clambering to her own feet, “This is very tiring, no?”</p>
<p>I nodded. This was very tiring. The number of stairs in this place! Stone, I knew it was going to be awful! Wynne let out a sigh and worked her way up the stairs. Shooting each other a glance, Alistair and I quickly overtook her and led our group up the stairs. As soon as we reached the top, I started leading our group to search all the rooms, just in case something important was there. The last door I opened was the one in the centre, revealing a very ugly, creepy creature. A demon, I guessed. It kinda almost... scared me... almost... yeah, I wasn’t scared... Nope, not at all...</p>
<p>“Oh, look. Visitors. I’d entertain you but... too much effort involved,” drawled the demon, glancing at the four of us.</p>
<p>“Good,” I replied, glaring back at the demon, far more confidently than I felt. I had no confidence at that point... “That will make you that much easier to kill.”</p>
<p>“But why? Aren’t you tired off all the violence in this world? I know I am.”</p>
<p>“A sloth... demon,” said Wynne, her voice drooping, “Be... careful.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to just lay down and... forget about all this? Leave it all behind?” murmured the demon in it’s strange tone.</p>
<p>“Can’t... keep eyes open,” murmured Alistair, swaying on his feet, “Someone... pinch... me.” Varkas let out a loud bark, his head hanging low.</p>
<p>Wynne shook her head and muttered, “Resist. You must resist, else we are all lost.”<br/>It was useless; even I could feel the power in the sloth demon’s voice. One by one my three companions dropped: Alistair first, then Varkas, and then Wynne. “Don’t leave me!” I cried out in horror. This wasn’t good. I felt my eyes start to droop and slowly, I dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I felt... strange. Like... like I floating. “Ow...” I murmured as my eyes flickered open. So much for floating... I blinked as I found myself staring up at a plain white ceiling. Where was I? Slowly I sat up and looked around the room. Where was I? This place seemed familiar... I glanced around the empty room, blinking in confusion. What was I just doing? I couldn’t remember...</p>
<p>“Kaela, are you still asleep?” exclaimed Rica, walking into the room and towards me, “Why aren’t you awake yet?”</p>
<p>I blinked at my older sister as she scowled at me and muttered, “I’m sorry... I... I don’t remember what I was doing...”</p>
<p>“You were sleeping, silly,” replied Rica, a loving tone entering her frustrated voice, “The King was looking for you.”</p>
<p>I nodded slowly and got to my feet, my mind still in a haze of confusion. There was something I was supposed to be doing... something I couldn’t remember.</p>
<p>“Hello? Anyone home?” asked Rica, tapping on my forehead, “The King is waiting for you! He wants to discuss a plan to get the Casteless working!”</p>
<p>“Casteless working?” I repeated. But... we weren’t allowed to work... were we?</p>
<p>Rica rolled her eyes at me. “Stone, Kaela. Anyone would think you were drunk for the last three months! Yes, because you killed Beraht and showed such great fighting skills, the King decided to rethink his rule and decided to get the Casteless working, by clearing out thaigs and training the Casteless to protect them, remember?”</p>
<p>I blinked. I remembered that... barely... it was hazy, like a lost memory... “Yeah...” I murmured, “I guess I’m just not feeling so great... my mind’s a little fuzzy.”</p>
<p>Rica let out a sigh and gave me a hug. “It’s no wonder, with how much work you’ve been putting into this. Don’t push yourself too much, little sister.”</p>
<p>I nodded and returned her hug... it didn’t feel right... but, I didn’t know why. This was always the way Rica hugged me, so why did it feel wrong? “Rica?” I murmured, pulling away from the hug, “Something doesn’t feel right...”</p>
<p>Rica frowned and replied, “What do you mean, little sister? I don’t feel anything.”</p>
<p>I looked around the room, only now noticed the decorations and fancy items scattered around. “This... isn’t right... there’s... something, something’s missing.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“This... this stuff doesn’t happen to Casteless...”</p>
<p>Rica sighed and put a hand on my forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever... maybe you should lie down.”</p>
<p>I shook her hand away and muttered, “It’s not right, Rica. Nothing adds up! I don’t... I don’t understand what’s going on!”</p>
<p>Rica’s hands were suddenly on my shoulders and, very firmly, she said, “Calm down, Kaela. What’s wrong? Why do you think that nothing adds up? Talk to me, Kaela!”</p>
<p>I looked her straight in the eyes. I didn’t understand! I wasn’t supposed to be in Orzammar! I had more important things to do! “More important things?” I said out loud, why did I think that? What more important things were there to do? “No...” I said slowly, “This isn’t right...” I gripped my head with one hand. There was something present in my mind, but every time I tried to grab the memory, or thought, it scurried out of my reach. It was important. I was supposed to be doing something important... very important. Something that would save Fereldan! “What?” I stuttered, what was I meant to be doing!?</p>
<p>“Kaela, what’s wrong!?” cried out Rica, worry lines etched on her face.</p>
<p>“What was I doing?” I asked out loud, “I was doing something important! Something very important! I was on the surface... I was... I know I was... and there was a tower, and mages, and demons... demons...” Memories suddenly flooded into my mind. That’s it! The sloth demon sent us to the fade! I looked at Rica again, only now noticing the demon she truly was. “Stone!” I shrieked, backing away from the demon, “I’m in the fade!”</p>
<p>The illusion surrounding me faded and the demon Rica growled. “We were giving you the life you wanted! The life where you are living with your sister, helping the Casteless become useful! Why are you so content with fighting and oppression!?”</p>
<p>I glared at the demon and ripped out my daggers. “I have a task more important to do, demon,” I growled, “I’m trying to save Fereldan, and you’re getting in my way!”</p>
<p>The demon growled back at me, her black eyes glinting.</p>
<p>I ran towards it, dodging as a purple ball of magic came towards me. “Go away!” I shrieked, stabbing it straight through the heart... if demons had hearts... either way, it let out a high-pitched scream and fell limp on the ground.</p>
<p>“Stone damn it,” I grumbled, returning my daggers back to their resting place on my back, “Where are the others?”</p>
<p>A circular light suddenly erupted beside me, surrounding a strange object. I let out a sigh and walked towards it. Ready to brave whatever this place sent at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Fade. Aka: The Place I Sodding Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alistair? Whatcha doing?” I said slowly, blinking at the sight in front of my eyes. Alistair. Beside a woman. With tons of children running around. Yeah... bad thoughts quickly entered my mind. Was this his wish? Kinda... awkward, if you ask me.</p>
<p>“Hey, we were just talking about you!” said Alistair, a bright smile on his face, “Isn’t that a marvellous coincidence?”</p>
<p>“I... suppose...” I muttered. What was going on?</p>
<p>“This is my sister, Goldanna.”</p>
<p>Alistair had a sister! Since when!? If that’s his sister, where did the kids come from. Sod, that’s a bad thought...</p>
<p>“These are her children and there’s more about somewhere. We’re one big happy family, at long last!”</p>
<p>Sodding Ancestors... what an idiot. I let out a sigh and casually stated, “They’re demons, you know.”</p>
<p>Alistair chuckled and replied, “Oh, that’s what everyone says about their relatives, but I’ve never been happier.” But she’s not my relative and I’m the one calling her a demon... gosh, humans are so thick-headed!</p>
<p>“I’m overjoyed to have my little brother back. I’ll never let him out of my sight again!” exclaimed the woman, Goldanna.</p>
<p>That was creepily said... even Rica wouldn’t say something like that. “She’s a demon in disguise, Alistair! Don’t believe any of this.”</p>
<p>“How can you say that about Goldanna? She’s... she’s the soul of goodness!” Who says that about their sister!? Even I complained about Rica to Leske! “You’re acting really strangely.”</p>
<p>I sighed. “I’m trying to save you, you stupid oaf!”</p>
<p>“Huh. I’m not sure how to react to that, so I just won’t. I think you’re odd behaviour is brought on by hunger. Now come on and have some pie. I promise you’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>What in the name of all my sodding Ancestors was this man on!? I sighed in defeat and turned to face Goldanna. I wasn’t getting anywhere with Alistair. “Let him go,” I growled at her.</p>
<p>“He’s ours,” hissed the woman angrily, “Nothing you say will convince him otherwise. He sees only what we want him to see.”</p>
<p>I groaned. “Fine. Then let’s just fight and get this over with!”</p>
<p>“I am not so easily disposed of, Warden.”</p>
<p>The children that had been running around Goldanna suddenly morphed into skeletons. That was a little disturbing. I easily defeated the skeletons, not that they were difficult to fight or anything, they were sodding skeletons! Then I turned my attention to Goldanna, who wasn’t that hard to defeat either. I thrust my dagger into her chest and she fell to the ground and disappeared. Stupid fade.</p>
<p>“G-Goldanna?” stammered Alistair, watching the spot where his ‘sister’ had been moments before, “I can’t believe it. How did I not see this earlier?”</p>
<p>I sighed and grumbled, “I dunno. Maybe you’re just not that intelligent.”</p>
<p>Alistair looked over at me and frowned. “Yes... uh, well. Try not to tell everyone how easily fooled I was.”</p>
<p>Ha, he let me have that one. “Let’s get going. We need to find the others.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded, but suddenly a light started to swirl around his body. “Wait, where are you going? What’s happening to me? Heeeey!”</p>
<p>I blinked. “OH, SODDING STONE!” I yelled, releasing some of my frustration. Now I had to find him again. Sod I hate this place.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I let out a sigh as I found myself in another weird looking place. There was a smell of incense that worked its way up my nose and the slight sound of murmurs seeped into my ears. I walked towards the smell and sounds, suddenly spotting Leliana beside a human woman. Leliana was hunched over, the murmurs coming from her mouth. She was chanting something, something that I didn’t understand. Not that I understood much that she said anyway. “Leliana, what are you doing?” I asked, staring intently at the woman as she looked up at me.</p>
<p>“What? Who are you?” asked Leliana in confusion, looking up at me. Geez, she’s already forgotten me! At least Alistair remembered me in his dream... nightmare... thing...</p>
<p>“I beg you, do not disturb this girl’s meditation,” said the woman softly.</p>
<p>Leliana looked down at me, then back at the woman and said, “Revered Mother, I do not know this person.”</p>
<p>“What?” I said, “Don’t know me? Are you insane or something?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I-I don’t know why you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Please, do not vex her. She needs quiet and solitude, to calm her mind and heal her heart,” murmured the Revered Mother.</p>
<p>I suddenly remembered where we were, and that this Revered Mother would be another demon. “I know you for what you are, demon,” I growled, glaring at the woman.</p>
<p>Leliana glared at me in return and said, “Why are you saying these things about the Revered Mother? Please go away.”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh. “Don’t you remember why you left the cloister?’</p>
<p>Leliana frowned. “I... remember there was a sign...”</p>
<p>“Leliana, we have discussed this... ‘sign’ of yours,” said the Revered Mother softly, “The Maker does not care to interfere in the affairs of mortals. This ‘vision’ was likely the work of demons.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. Leliana trusted in her vision. True, I didn’t, but she did! “Leliana, don’t listen to her. You believe in your vision, don’t let this demon convince you otherwise! Trust in what you know.”</p>
<p>Leliana’s frown deepened as she murmured, “The Maker cares for us. I believe He misses His wayward children as much as we miss Him. My vision may not be from Him, but it guides me to do what is right. My Revered Mother knew this.” Leliana glared at the woman, “I don’t know who you are, but you are not her.”</p>
<p>“She’s a demon in disguise,” I stated. We were in the fade; she had to be a demon. “She’s here to deceive you.”</p>
<p>“Let us leave,” said Leliana, “My head has not yet cleared, but there is something familiar about you and I believe I... trust you.”</p>
<p>She trusted me without remembering me? That was... a little insane... Then again, this is Leliana.</p>
<p>“This is your home, your refuge--”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” I interrupted, “She’s free now. You can’t control her.”</p>
<p>“No... she is ours, now and forever!” exclaimed the woman angrily, as two rage demons sprung up beside her. Sod, I reeeeeally hate this place. It didn’t take long to dispose of the demons and the so-called Revered Mother. For some reason, they were easier to defeat in the fade than in the real world.</p>
<p>“Ugh... my head feels heavy, like I’ve just woken up from a terrible nightmare,” murmured Leliana, rapidly blinking her eyes, “I believe we had... some task to accomplish. Let us be on our way.” Suddenly, the same whirls of light that took Alistair engulfed Leliana. “Wait, what’s happening to me?”</p>
<p>Leliana disappeared, just as Alistair did previously, and I sighed in defeat. “I find them, they disappear again. This is just torture,” I grumbled, turning to leave Leliana’s nightmare. Great, next stop, finding Wynne.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I didn’t even bother with Wynne. I knew that she wouldn’t believe me. As soon as I walked towards her and saw the corpses around her, I knew it was pointless.</p>
<p>“They’re demons, they’re not dead, and we’re in the sodding fade. Believe me, don’t believe me, I really don’t give a sod anymore,” I said bluntly, and quite truthfully.</p>
<p>Wynne blinked at me and murmured, “What? What are you--”</p>
<p>The corpses around Wynne rose at that moment, something I was kinda expecting. “Told ya so,” I said, before attacking the demons and quickly destroying them.</p>
<p>Wynne was still standing in the same spot she was before, staring at me in disbelief. “Let’s... take our leave,” she murmured, but the lights engulfed her body. They really need to learn a new trick. “Wait... what’s happening? Where are you going?” Wynne vanished, and left behind a very frustrated dwarf. This was just plain annoying.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?” The thing laughed loudly, but kinda drearily, and said, “My, my... but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now.”</p>
<p>All? I glanced behind me and grinned as I saw the others. Thank the Ancestors they reappeared.</p>
<p>“Oh, here I am! And there you are!” exclaimed Alistair, “You just disappeared. Well, no matter!”</p>
<p>Leliana glared at the demon and said, “You tried to keep us apart. You led us from each other because you fear us. Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You will not hold us, demon,” growled Wynne, “We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us.”</p>
<p>The demon tilted its head. If that’s what you called it... “If you go back quietly, I’ll do better this time. I’ll make you much happier.”</p>
<p>I glared at the demon. “We want nothing you offer, demon. We’ll do nothing you say!”</p>
<p>“You wish to battle me?” drawled the demon, “So be it... you will learn how to bow to your betters, mortal!”</p>
<p>Betters? As if! I charged at it, closely followed by Leliana and Alistair. As we reached it, it changed. Yup, the demon changed. Into a different looking demon. I blinked and stopped in my tracks, just standing there like an idiot as Alistair and Leliana rushed past me and started attacking the demon. Shaking myself out of whatever had taken hold of me, I attacked the demon.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a bright light erupted from it and all three of us were thrown backwards. The demon had changed again. I growled as I got to my feet. This was gonna be difficult.</p>
<p>The demon changed three more times, until finally it returned to its original form. I frowned; this thing was incredibly hard to kill! Why wouldn’t it just die!?</p>
<p>Alistair charged suddenly, as I was violently knocked backwards. As I got to my feet, the thing was starting to falter. Maybe it’d actually die this time! I charged at it, violently slashing at it. It let out a loud growl, and then finally it fell over and stayed down. It was dead.</p>
<p>“You defeated the demon. I never thought... I never expected you to free yourself, to free us both,” I saw a man materialise out of the corner of my eye – it was Niall. I'd met him earlier, “When you return... take the Litany of Andralla from my...body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic.”</p>
<p>I blinked. “Your body?”</p>
<p>“I cannot go with you. I have been here far too long. For you it will have been an afternoon's nap. Your body won't have wasted away in the real world while your spirit lay in the hands of  a demon.”</p>
<p>“What are you babbling about?” I demanded – I didn't understand what he was saying... at all.</p>
<p>Niall sighed. “Every minute I was here, the sloth demon was feeding off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares of this realm. There is so little of me left... I was never meant to save the Circle, or... survive its troubles. I am dying. It is as simple as that.”</p>
<p>I frowned. If he was dying... then the longer we stayed here, the more chance we had of dying as well. Sod! “We should leave quickly, then.”</p>
<p>“It is time for us both to be on our way. Remember the Litany of Andralla. The Circle is all that matters now.” Niall shot me a sad smile. “Thank you and goodbye... friend.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, I was surrounded by a white misty thing, and everything vanished.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Stone, I was exhausted. I forced my eyes open as I watched the others begin to wake up. For once in my life, I was first. And for once in my wish, I really wished not to be first. Sod, I was so exhausted. I wasn’t really sure why. I mean, as the others slowly woke, they just looked like they were waking up from a nap. I didn’t feel like that. Sod, I felt like someone had just dropped a thaig on me!</p>
<p>Alistair and Leliana were both finally awake and rubbing their eyes. Wynne was slowly stirring. I guess she’s last because she’s the oldest.</p>
<p>“Wynne?” murmured Alistair, turning to the old woman.</p>
<p>“I am awake,” replied Wynne slowly sitting up, “My old bones are just not happy with that experience.”</p>
<p>“You are not old,” said Leliana softly, “You look quite young.”</p>
<p>“Why thank you, child. But I am no fool. Now, where is Niall’s body?” Wynne glanced around for a moment, before spotting the body of Niall several inches away from her. She knelt down and rummaged around for a bit, before taking a parchment from his body. She held it up and said, “This should assist us in the fight. It stops blood magic, so it will be useful.”</p>
<p>“G-good,” I stammered, sod I felt weak. Suddenly, I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. I shook the feeling of weakness off, or tried too, and added, “Now... now let’s go take d-d-down... U-Ul-Uld-Ul... dred...” I felt my eyelids droop as my body dropped to the ground. Stone, I was tired...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Finding The Insane Mages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We cannot stay here much longer.”</p>
<p>“Kaela’s still not awake! We can’t just leave her here.”</p>
<p>“But we cannot stay. We must move to stop Uldred.”</p>
<p>The concern in their voices was evident, but I was too tired to open my eyes. Instead, I decided to stay right where I was... just for now.</p>
<p>“I won’t just leave Kaela!” exclaimed Alistair, “She’s... she’s my friend!” Friend? He thought of me as a friend... that was nice... I suppose.</p>
<p>I heard Wynne sigh before she said, “You will not have to ‘just leave her’. I am strong enough to conjure a barrier to put around her as she rests.”</p>
<p>“And what happens when she wakes up <i>in the barrier?</i> I don’t think she’d be very happy about it!”</p>
<p>No, he was right about that. I don’t think I’d like being in a barrier... too constricting if you ask me. “We have no choice, Alistair! We cannot wait around any longer.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” grumbled Alistair, “But I’m still not leaving her here.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you propose we do?” demanded Wynne, exasperation seeping through her words.</p>
<p>I forced my eyes open and found myself staring at the very dark ceiling. “We... can... get... going,” I murmured, slowly sitting up, “I’m... fine.”</p>
<p>Alistair and Wynne both darted over to where I was lying, and I felt Leliana’s hand on my forehead. I didn’t even know she was there. “You don’t sound fine,” said Alistair, concern rising in his tone.</p>
<p>“I am,” I replied, my voice getting stronger, “We need to... get going, anyway. I can... rest later.”</p>
<p>Alistair looked like he was about to protest, but he didn't say a word. He knew we had to keep moving. Wynne gently helped me stand. “You are not made for the Fade,” she said softly. “It takes a toll on the Dwarven body to be inside there.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “It was weird. Never want to go back. Did it make me sick or something?”</p>
<p>“You are not ill, Kaela,” murmured Leliana, worry evident in her voice, “Your energy was drained by being in the Fade. Take it easy, yes?”</p>
<p>I nodded slowly. “I will – but we need to keep moving, regardless.”</p>
<p>The three watched me closely as I got up and walked towards the door. I suddenly stopped and turned to face my companions. “Do we have the Litany?” I asked.</p>
<p>Wynne nodded. “I retrieved it before... remember?”</p>
<p>I frowned. I didn't remember. “Okay... well... let’s keep going, then.”</p>
<p>I shook it off and walked through the open doorway – and into the corridor, only to be attacked by some really cute creatures. <i>Really</i> cute baby dragons. I hated having to kill them, but it was them or us. I managed to get one back into a cage and close it, but the others weren't so lucky.</p>
<p>“You keep <i>dragons</i> in here!” exclaimed Alistair, his voice insanely high-pitched.</p>
<p>Wynne just glared at Alistair and said, “Now is not the time.”</p>
<p>I frowned and just shrugged as I opened the nearest door. It was a small room, with rubble lying everywhere. These demons really had destroyed the tower. I was about to leave, when I heard a small whimper coming from the edge of the room. My frown deepened as my eyes scanned everything – catching onto the slight movement in the corner. “Come out right now!” I demanded.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt me! Please!” exclaimed a young girl, clambering out of a small hiding spot. Terror filled her eyes. “Please don’t hurt me! I didn’t do anything wrong! I swear!”</p>
<p>I looked the girl up and down, amazed at how young she looked – she was a mite shorter than me, indicating that she was definitely a child. “Who are you?” I asked, my tone softening.</p>
<p>“Chiara Surana,” said the young girl, her brown eyes looking up at me, “I got scared when everyone started yelling and my friend told me to hide, so I hid in the corner. He didn’t come back, though. I... I was too scared to go anywhere else. Scary things are everywhere and the older mages are using red magic that just looks scary and Mister Uldred isn’t himself anymore and Mister Irving ser was taken to the Ha... Harr... Harr...o...wing chamber!”</p>
<p>I put a hand on her red hair and murmured, “It’s alright now, okay. You’re safe with us.”</p>
<p>“Chiara!”</p>
<p>The little girl flinched and looked up at Wynne in fright. “M-miss Wynne.”</p>
<p>Wynne frowned and knelt down to face the little girl. “Why where you up here in the first place? There was no need for you to be here. What were you doing?”</p>
<p>Chiara lowered her head and murmured, “Genevieve got in trouble when you were gone and no one told me where she or Jowan were... so me and Caleb came up to find out but then everything went badly and I hid... I'm sorry Miss Wynne, I just wanted to know where they were!”</p>
<p>Wynne's frown deepened. “Jowan was found to be a blood mage, Chiara. He escaped the tower with it. Genevieve was sent to prison for conspiring with him.”</p>
<p>The very pale-skinned child turned a sickly white. “S-she wouldn't! Genevieve wouldn't! She wouldn't!”</p>
<p>“She did,” said Wynne harshly.</p>
<p>Chiara flinched. I guess it was a hard thing for the small girl to believe. I suddenly noticed the two small, pointy ears she had. She was an elf! “You should go back and hide,” I murmured, “We'll come and get you when we defeat the scary things.”</p>
<p>Chiara nodded. “T-thank you,” she stammered, “Please be s-safe.” Tears were rolling down the little girls’ cheeks. Heart-breaking tears. She turned around and ran to her little hiding spot.<br/>Wynne and I turned around and left the room. Alistair and Leliana were standing in the corridor, looking into the room. Both had curiosity written all over their faces. I let out a sigh and led the way down the corridor in a haste. My heart was breaking for that small girl.</p>
<p>We slowly walked into a room at the end of the corridor... half filled with a pinkish barrier – behind it was a man, crouched over at muttering something under his breath. We walked up to the barrier, our footsteps reached his ears and the man looked up. “This trick again?” he growled, glaring at us, “I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong.”</p>
<p>I blinked. “What won't work?” I asked</p>
<p>“The boy is exhausted,” said Wynne as we stood in front of the pinkish barrier, “And this cage... I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p>
<p>“Enough visions,” growled the man, “If anything in you is human... kill me now and stop this game!”</p>
<p>“He is delirious,” murmured Leliana sympathetically, “He's been tortured... and has probably been denied food and water. I can tell.” How could she tell that? He looked weak, sure, but she seemed to know exactly what was wrong by looking at him. “Here,” said Leliana, speaking to the man. She stepped forward, holding out her skin of water, “I have a skin of--”</p>
<p>“Don't touch me! Stay away!” yelled the man, jumping away from Leliana, “Filthy blood mages... getting in my head... I will not break... I’d rather die.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. This was annoying now. “Snap out of it,” I growled, “I've no time for these games!”</p>
<p>The man glared at me. “Silence... I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!” His head bent down again, leaving us awkwardly standing there for a few moments. Then he looked up again, surprise shot through his expression when he saw us still standing there. “Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them.”<br/>“You're pretty dense, aren't you?”</p>
<p>The man frowned and said, “Don’t blame me for being cautious. The voices...the images... so real... My name is Cullen, did Greagoir send you? How... how did you get here?”</p>
<p>“My name's Kaela,” I said slowly, “And I defeated everything in my way... Uldred is next.”</p>
<p>Cullen nodded, a satisfied expression on his face. “Good... kill Uldred... kill them all for what they've done. They caged us like animals... looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left... They turned some into... monsters. And... there was nothing I could do.”</p>
<p>He felt helpless about it... what a terrible feeling to have. I hated helplessness myself.<br/>I shook my head. “Where’s Irving and the surviving mages?”</p>
<p>He stared at me for a second before glancing to the floor, horror in his eyes. “In the Harrowing Chamber,” he murmured, “The sounds coming out from there... oh, Maker...”</p>
<p>“We must hurry,” said Wynne, “They are in grave danger. I am sure of it.”</p>
<p>“You can't save them!” exclaimed Cullen, “You don't know what they've become... they've been surrounded by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts! You have to end it now – before it's too late!”</p>
<p>“I will end it... but I refuse to kill an innocent. I won't have that responsibility on my shoulders or their blood on my hands.” Cullen opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. “Your cage looks like it won't be brought down until we get rid of the source... so we need to kill Uldred. Don’t say a word, these mages can be saved, and I’ll prove that they can.” With that out, I let out a sigh and stormed towards the stairs. Stone, I just wanted this to be over with!</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Ah... look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join our... revels?”<br/>We all skidded to a stop as his voice reached our ears. I glared at the man standing before us and said, “I take it you're Uldred?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head to the side. “Oh. Very observant. I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence.”</p>
<p>What a sodding nug-lover! “I'm sorry,” I said sarcastically, “Are you upset that I killed your lackeys?”</p>
<p>He glared at me before letting out a sigh and stating, “We needn't fixate on who killed whom. That doesn't help our relationship.”</p>
<p>“Relationship?” I repeated. That sounded creepy. “What are you even trying to accomplish by torturing these people?”</p>
<p>Uldred smiled a scary smile and replied, “A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential! Look at them. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious.”</p>
<p>Wynne glared at Uldred and snarled, “You're mad! There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!”</p>
<p>“Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred.” He was a little crazy, in my opinion. “I am more than he was. I could give you this gift Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it. But some people can be so stubborn.”</p>
<p>“I'm glad so many of them stood up to you!” I exclaimed, my glare darkening.</p>
<p>“And what good did that do? I still won,” stated Uldred casually, “I even have the first enchanter on my side, don't I... Irving?”</p>
<p>Uldred gestured towards an old man kneeling on the ground. He looked completely defeated and worn out. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and pain was etched on his face.</p>
<p>“What have you done to him!?” demanded Wynne, staring in disbelief at the old man.</p>
<p>The old man, Irving, slowly lifted his head and looked Wynne directly in the eyes and said, “Stop him... he... is building and army. He will... destroy the templars and--”</p>
<p>“You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on my like that,” interrupted Uldred, silencing Irving, “And here I thought he was starting to turn.”</p>
<p>“N-never,” stammered Irving.</p>
<p>“That's enough out of you, Irving,” said Uldred, lifting a hand towards Irving – which immediately made the older mage lower his head again. “He'll serve me, eventually. As will you...</p>
<p>“What's that supposed to mean?” I demanded. I wasn't serving this nug-lover!</p>
<p>“Oh, I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm going to let you wander around this tower, knowing you are a pawn of the templars? You are a thorn in my side, and I must remove you before you fester.”</p>
<p>Ew, that was gross. “Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?”</p>
<p>“No, but it served to bring the point across. I cannot let you be but killing you... such a waste. Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that-- I can give you power, and a new life.”</p>
<p>I frowned – it didn't sound like a good thing. In fact, he sounded a bit like torture... “That doesn't sound very appealing to me,” I said grumpily.</p>
<p>“I don't think your opinion matters. That is what I've decided, and that is what will be done,” said Uldred. That statement made me, and the others, lift their weapons and aim at insane mage. He sighed and shook his head. “Fight, if you must. It will make my victory all the sweeter.</p>
<p>“Don't forget the Litany,” murmured Wynne, “It will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had my suspicions that Uldred wasn’t human anymore – but I certainly didn’t expect him to turn into sodding huge demon thing! I gave Wynne the Litany, thinking that she’d know how to use it. Then, the four of us scattered around the room. Wynne and Leliana kept their distance while Alistair and I slowly approached him, fending off the other demons that were also attacking.</p>
<p>I struck him once with my dagger, and he picked me up like a tiny bug. I let out a scream as I felt him crushing me in his arms. Suddenly, I was dropped, and I heavily smashed into the ground, letting out a pained moan. Within seconds, however, a blue light engulfed me, and my injuries disappeared. I glanced at Wynne in surprise, gathering that she was the only one with the magic that would be able to do such a thing. She shot me a weak smile and gulped down a vial of blue liquid. </p>
<p>I shook my head and got to my feet. She didn’t heal my minor injuries, unfortunately. My body was already aching and still exhausted from the experience in the fade. I sighed and headed for Uldred again. He was preoccupied with Alistair and trying to bat off the many arrows that flew his way from Leliana’s crossbow. I snuck around behind him, begging the stone that he wouldn’t see me. He didn’t – so I was able to crawl onto his back, using my daggers in his flesh. I stabbed him as hard as I could in the back before being flung off as he let out a loud cry.</p>
<p>I hit the ground with a thump and once again my body was lit up with a blue light. I really liked having a mage with us. I quickly got to my feet, wincing as pain in my ankle made itself known. I pushed the pain to the back of my head – now wasn’t the time to be thinking about pain. I ran at Uldred again. This time he was facing me and had quite the ugly snarl on his face. My mind instantly started thinking up of witty insults – but I quickly shook them off. I had to concentrate. He started lumbering towards me, forgetting all about Alistair who had previously been flung into the nearby wall. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alistair approached Uldred. His sword was glowing red – I suppose that had something to do with Wynne. I took a deep breath and focused on Uldred – I had to keep his attention on me. Time for those witty insults.</p>
<p>“Hey, Uldred, don't you ever get tired of having you around? I’m pretty sure I would,” I grinned as his snarl worsened. He may be a demon, but he still got insulted it seemed. “If you were any uglier the darkspawn would run away from you… wait, they probably already do. Oh gosh, that stench! If you smelt any worse the broodmothers would die as soon as you entered the Deep Roads!”</p>
<p>I screamed as he snatched me up in his hand with a snarl. I think I pissed him off. His hand started closing on me and I shrieked as the pain coursed through my body. Suddenly, just as I was about to pass out from the intensity of the pain, Uldred let out a loud cry and let go of me. I fell into Leliana’s arms and she quickly darted out of the way of Uldred’s falling body. He was finally dead.</p>
<p>Leliana gently lowered me to the ground as the blue light once again engulfed me. I stood up with uneasy legs but shot everyone a smile. “We killed him,” I said triumphantly, “Go us!”</p>
<p>Alistair grinned at me before he stiffened and turned to stare at the elderly mage, who was just now starting to move properly.</p>
<p>“Maker, I’m too old for this,” he mumbled as he slowly clambered to his feet.</p>
<p>“Irving!” exclaimed Wynne as she hurried over to him as quickly as she could, “Are you all right?”</p>
<p> “I’ve…” He let out a grunt of pain and continued, “Been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn’t it, Wynne?” He looked at her expectantly. He had to have seen us standing right beside the old woman.</p>
<p>Wynne smiled and said, “I wasn’t alone. I had help.”</p>
<p>Irving let out a smile of his own and turned to face me. “The Circle owes both of you a debt we will never be able to repay. Come, the templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Alrighty then. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Irving sighed and turned again to face Alistair. “I’ll need you to guide me down the stairs… Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower.”</p>
<p>I grinned at Irving before I followed Wynne down the stairs – supported by a hovering Leliana.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We were fast in moving down the tower now – since many demons had been taken care of. Cullen’s cage had been lowered, and he warily followed us down the tower. We picked up little Chiara along the way – the little girl was immensely glad to see Irving again. So much so that she clung onto him the entire way down. We managed to reach the other mages in record time, and Chiara quickly ran off to join the other children, while Varkas let out an excited bark and ran up to me.</p>
<p>“Varkas!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Did ya miss me? I missed you soooo much! Who’s a good boy!? Are you a good boy!? Yes, you are!”</p>
<p>“Your baby voice is so cute!” exclaimed Leliana, smiling brightly, “You’d be a wonderful mother!”</p>
<p>I blinked and let go of Varkas, who then proceeded to lick my hands. “Um… thanks?” I replied slowly, not really sure of what to say.</p>
<p>I briskly walked out of the room, not looking back. Leliana made… interesting comments. We managed to convince the guards at the door to open it for us, and Irving quickly walked up to the Knight Commander, who stared at the old man in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Irving?” he said in shock, “Maker’s breath, I did not expect to see you alive.”</p>
<p>Irving let out an exhausted sigh and replied, “It is over, Greagoir. Uldred… is dead.”</p>
<p>Cullen suddenly barged through and growled at Irving before turning to face Greagoir – fury evident in his eyes. “Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned.</p>
<p>“What!?” exclaimed Irving in shock, “Don’t be ridiculous!”</p>
<p>“Of course, he’ll say that!” snarled Cullen, glaring at Irving, “He might be a blood mage! Don’t you know what they did? I won’t let this happen again!”</p>
<p>Greagoir took a threatening step forward and glared at Cullen. “I am the knight-commander here, not you,” he growled in a low and terrifying tone.</p>
<p>I frowned as I looked at Greagoir and asked, “What does the knight-commander think, then?”</p>
<p>“We have won back the tower,” said Greagoir with a satisfied smile, “I will accept Irving’s assurance that all is well.”</p>
<p>“But they may have demons within them, lying dormant!” exclaimed Cullen, “Lying in wait!”</p>
<p>Greagoir’s hand tremebled for a brief second, almost as if he wanted to slap the templar. “Enough!” he finally growled, “I have already made me decision.” </p>
<p>Cullen glared at Greagoir, then Irving before stalking away and towards some nearby templars. </p>
<p>Once Cullen had walked off, Greagoir turned to face me and said, “Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the templars.” </p>
<p>“It had to be done,” I replied with a shrug, “We needed the aid.”</p>
<p>Greagoir frowned at that. “I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them.”</p>
<p>I furrowed my brow in confusion. This place was weird. “I thought that the templars were in charge of the Circle.”</p>
<p>Greagoir shook his head. “The templars guard and advise, but the first enchanter has the last word in what happens in the Circle. Please, excuse me. I have work to attend too.” He turned to leave before quickly adding, “Irving… it is good to have you back.”</p>
<p>Irving smirked and replied, “Ah, I’m sure we’ll be back at each other’s throats again in no time.”</p>
<p>I stood watching as Greagoir cautiously walked into the tower. I let out a sigh and turned to face my companions. </p>
<p>“Here we are, the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated… though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It’s almost as though the Maker Himself sent you… the least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight.”</p>
<p>I looked up at him in surprise. I wasn’t expecting him to agree to aid – let alone offer it before I even asked. “Really?” I said in shock.</p>
<p>Irving nodded. “You have my word, as first enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight.”</p>
<p>A grin worked its way onto my face. We officially had our first allies in the fight! If the situation wasn’t so dire, I’d be laughing and dancing. But… considering what they were allied with us for, it wasn’t really appropriate to be laughing and dancing…</p>
<p>“Irving,” suddenly interrupted Wynne, walking towards the first enchanter, “I have a request: I seek to leave to follow the Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>Wait… what? I stared at the old woman in surprise. I wasn’t expecting this. Apparently, Irving wasn’t either, he stared at Wynne for a few moments before saying, “Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me,” said Wynne slowly, “The Circle has you. This woman is brave and good, and capable of great things. If she will accept my help, I will help her accomplish her goals.”</p>
<p>Both Irving and Wynne looked down at me expectantly. It was up to me… again. I shrugged and said, “You can come with me if you want to. I could use all the help I can get.”</p>
<p>Irving smiled and let a sigh pass his mouth. “You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere,” he said.</p>
<p>“Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?” clarified Wynne.</p>
<p>“I give you leave to follow the Grey Warden, but know that you always have a place here,” said Irving, his smile faltering as he turned to face a young mage who had just appeared, “There is much to be done here, and I must go. You must forgive me for not being a proper host.”</p>
<p>I shrugged and said, “We have to go anyway. We need to recruit more people to face the Blight.”</p>
<p>Irving nodded and said, “When the time comes, we will stand beside you.” Irving then followed the young mage into the tower and left me and my companions behind.</p>
<p>“Stone!” I suddenly exclaimed, “We have to use that contraption to get back…”</p>
<p>Wynne looked at me in amusement while Alistair and Leliana both sighed. “The boat?” said Wynne, “What is so bad about it?”</p>
<p>“What <i>isn’t</i> bad about it,” I grumbled. Varkas barked in agreement. I was so not looking forward to this boat ride…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Returning To Ostagar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel sick,” I murmured as I collapsed to the ground. Varkas whimpered in agreement.</p>
<p>“Is she always like this?” asked Wynne. I could feel her eyes staring at me, but I refused to move from my comfortable spot on the ground.</p>
<p>Leliana giggled and said, “No, not always. Just… often.”</p>
<p>“Heeeeeeeeeeeeey,” I whined, “Not nice.”</p>
<p>I heard footsteps approaching us and a harsh voice said, “You have <i>finally</i> returned.”</p>
<p>I slowly lifted my head to look at a very annoyed Morrigan and said, “I’m sorry there was a crisis on at the tower, we had to resolve it to get help… you got to sleep at an inn and we slept on the hard, cold floor.”</p>
<p>“I do not like inns. It was very… dirty and unclean. I do not want to stay there ever again.”</p>
<p>“It was unpleasant,” agreed Sten, breaking his usual stoic silence.</p>
<p>I groaned and slowly clambered to my feet, with a lot of help from Alistair. “We… have to keep moving anyways,” I said slowly, “I think… we should head to Redcliffe now.”</p>
<p>I felt Alistair tense beside me and his grip on my arm tightened. I glanced up at him and frowned. He wanted to go there, but it seemed that he didn’t… humans!</p>
<p>“We should move, then,” said Wynne. </p>
<p>Morrigan looked the elderly mage up and down and snorted before turning her back on the old woman. Morrigan obviously didn’t like Wynne. I sighed and Alistair finally let go of my arm. “Alright, let’s keep going… and get far, far away from the water and the boat and stuff.”</p>
<p>Wynne shot me a curious look as I started to walk out of the docks. I ignored her look and continued walking. I was definitely happy to leave this place.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We didn’t see any people or creatures for a while as we headed towards Redcliffe. Alistair was leading the way, as he knew where to go. Suddenly, somebody’s shouting voice reached our ears. Alistair and I raced along faster than the others and stopped when we came to the edge of a cliff. Down below were some men arguing. One I recognized, but I wasn’t sure where from. Suddenly, before we could do anything, he was stabbed, and the others let him fall to the ground to die as they walked away. </p>
<p>Alistair and I glanced at each other before hurriedly finding a way down the cliff to the man. The others had caught up to us by now and were standing nearby as I slowly walked up to the man. I knew him.</p>
<p>“Elric Maraigne!” exclaimed Alistair suddenly as he neared the man, “You were a part of Cailan’s honor guard!”</p>
<p>The man, Elric, coughed and looked up at us. “I… was. You… you were at Ostagar.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “Yes. What are you doing here? How did you escape the slaughter?”</p>
<p>Elric coughed again and said, “I fled the battlefield, when Loghain betrayed us. I abandoned my men, and they died, and Cailan with them. He was my king, my friend. All that time in Bann Loren’s prison and I couldn’t stop thinking about all they suffered that one dark night at Ostagar…”</p>
<p>“They didn’t die because of you,” I said harshly. </p>
<p>“I… know,” coughed out the man, “Even had Loghain’s men did not turn their backs on us, the darkspawn were too many. Even Cailan, for all his bravado, knew there would be no victory at Ostagar.” He lapsed into silence as a coughing fit overthrew him. “The king entrusted me with the key to the royal arms chest. If anything were to happen to him, he said, it was vital I deliver it to the Wardens… and, the Maker has a sense of humor, doesn’t he? I suppose it’s for the best, however – had I kept it, it would be in Bann Loren’s hands by now.”</p>
<p>“But you said Cailan entrusted it to you!” exclaimed Wynne, stepping forwards.</p>
<p>The man sighed and said, “I was afraid. I thought I would lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in the camp. Please – it’s probably still there.”</p>
<p>“Where did you stash it?” I enquired with a frown. This whole thing was confusing.</p>
<p>“The key’s behind a loose stone in the base of a statue. I’ll draw a map for you, so you’ll know where to search.”</p>
<p>Leliana instantly brought out a parchment and something to draw with, giving it to the dying man. He started to sketch out a map of Ostagar and I turned away. It was bad enough that we had to return there, but I couldn’t stand seeing the map just yet.</p>
<p>“It is vital that the king’s documents do not fall into the wrong hands,” murmured Elric, as I turned back around to claim the map off him, “As for Maric’s sword, it is too powerful to be pawed at by those monsters. Same for the king’s other arms and armour. And… and if you happen to find Cailan’s body… see it off. He… was our… king. He… shouldn’t… be… left to… rot… amidst... the… darkspawn… filth.” With that said, he groaned once and collapsed backwards, his breath ceasing.</p>
<p>“I guess… we’re heading back to Ostagar,” I murmured as I stared at the dead body of Elric, “Great… Alistair, Wynne, you ready for this?”</p>
<p>They both frowned and slowly nodded. They wanted to go but were just as reluctant as me. This was going to be rough… I let out a sigh and moved away from Elric and followed Alistair as he led us towards Ostagar.</p>
<p>Alistair and I were both trudging along slowly. Neither of us wanted to return there. Wynne also seemed reluctant. It was a terrible battle, after all. After half a day’s travel, Alistair suddenly stopped as a young woman came running up to us.</p>
<p>“Will you help us?” she cried out in desperation, “Bandits attacked our wagon and we need help! Please!”</p>
<p>“Of course!” exclaimed Alistair instantly.</p>
<p>I gripped his arm as she started running back to where she’d come from. “Not so fast,” I said, “She sounded too desperate and she had no blood on her clothing. The way she ran and walked was the same way an assassin would. I think this is a trap.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned and looked to where the woman had run off too. “But what if it isn’t!? I’m going to go anyway.”</p>
<p>“Alistair!” I exclaimed angrily as he started running after the woman. I let out an angry growl and quickly followed him. I knew this was a trap.</p>
<p>As soon as the wagon came into sight, my suspicions became true. I let out a scream as a tree started falling down right on top of me. Leliana grabbed me and we tumbled closer to the wagon, narrowly avoiding being crushed.</p>
<p>“That was most unpleasant!” exclaimed Morrigan, glaring at the emerging people near the wagon.</p>
<p>“I warned you, Alistair,” I grumbled as Leliana and I clambered to our feet. We were separated from the rest of our group, and there wasn’t enough time to wait for them to find a way over, or around the massive tree.</p>
<p>Leliana pulled her crossbow out and aimed at one of the men that had scurried onto the cliff. Within seconds of her doing this, the assassin group attacked. Leliana and Morrigan easily took out the six on the cliffs while Alistair and I were able to attack the several on the ground. Soon, it came down to just one elven man. I attacked him with my daggers, while Leliana tried to shoot him with her arrows. Suddenly, he froze, and I looked back at Morrigan, who was grinning in satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Don’t kill him,” I quickly said as I saw Alistair raise his sword, “We need to find out why we were attacked by assassins.”</p>
<p>“I will find some rope and tie him up,” said Leliana, darting to the toppled wagon.</p>
<p>“Alistair go see if you can help the others over the tree,” I said. He grimaced and reluctantly walked back to the massive tree trunk.</p>
<p>“How much longer will your spell last, Morrigan?” I asked as I watched Leliana carefully tie the elven assassin.</p>
<p>The woman walked closer and said, “A few seconds, perhaps.”</p>
<p>Just as she finished saying that, the whiteness surrounding the elf disappeared and he fell onto the ground, his arms and legs now tied together. “Mmm… what?” murmured the elf as he turned his head to face us, “I… oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven’t killed me yet.”</p>
<p>I knelt onto the ground and started at the elven man. “I decided I wanted to torture you, first,” I said in a sickly-sweet voice.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, so you kept me around to have a bit of fun, did you? Hmm?” replied the man, winking at me. “But the purpose behind torture is usually to interrogate, yes? In that case, despite the potential for fun, perhaps I’ll save you a bit of time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly”</p>
<p>I tilted my head and said, “I’m rather happy you failed.”</p>
<p>“So, would I be, in your shoes,” agreed the elf, Zevran, “For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn’t it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one’s budding assassin career.”</p>
<p>“I imagine it would,” I replied, raising an eyebrow, “And since you’re an assassin, it’s safe to presume that someone hired you, correct?”</p>
<p>“Ah, you are not only gorgeous but also smart,” commented Zevran, “I was hired by a rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that’s it.”</p>
<p>“That bastard,” I grumbled, glaring at the ground beyond Zevran, “When were you gonna see him next?”</p>
<p>Zevran raised an eyebrow at me and replied, “I wasn’t. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home, and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results… if he didn’t already know. If I had failed--”</p>
<p>“If you had failed?” I interrupted.</p>
<p>Zevran grinned. “What can I say? I am an eternal optimist. As it is, if you’re done with interrogation, I’ve a proposal for you.”</p>
<p>I tilted my head. “What?”</p>
<p>“Well, here’s the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will,” said Zevran casually, “Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So, let me serve you, instead.”</p>
<p>I recoiled slightly. What was this elf on!? “You must think I’m royally stupid!” I exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I think you’re royally tough to kill, and utterly gorgeous,” replied Zevran, winking at me again, “Not that I think you’ll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eye and said, “What’s to stop you from killing me later to finish the job? You are an <i>assassin</i> after all.”</p>
<p>“To be completely honest, I was never given much choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I’ve paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can’t touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I’d rather take my chances with you.”</p>
<p>I frowned. I could understand not having much choice in a situation. I’ve had plenty like that. No choice what caste I was born in too. A choice to join the Carta or starve. A choice to die or become a Grey Warden… most of my life wasn’t much of a choice. “Alright, I’ll accept that.”</p>
<p>“What!?” exclaimed Alistair, making me jump ten feet in the air. I hadn’t heard him return. “You’re taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?”</p>
<p>I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and retorted, “You’re here, aren’t you? Collecting cast-offs is what I do.”</p>
<p>I heard Morrigan snort from behind me and Alistair frowned. “Ow… Maybe true, but… ow,” he whined, “Oh, whatever. I’m sure you know best.”</p>
<p>“Welcome, Zevran,” said Leliana as she untied the elf, “Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan.”</p>
<p>He slowly clambered to his feet, studying Leliana up and down. “Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn’t aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe not,” said Leliana with a sigh.</p>
<p>Zevran bowed to me and said, “I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Zevran,” I said with a smile, “Now let’s keep going to go kick some darkspawn butt.”</p>
<p>Zevran laughed and trailed behind me and Alistair as we headed towards Ostagar once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Orlais, Bards and Blushing Templars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We finally set up camp after the sky started to turn very dark, in a tiny clearing just big enough to allow us to set up tents. Alistair started setting up my tent straight away, not even bothering with his own yet. I sighed and walked towards Leliana, who had already set up her tent and was sitting outside it, staring aimlessly at the sky.</p>
<p>“Hey,” I said as I sat down beside her. She jumped slightly and turned to face me, the aimless look disappearing from her face, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>She frowned and looked back to the sky. “I am not just an ordinary sister from the Chantry,” said Leliana softly.</p>
<p>“I gathered that from your fighting skills,” was my dry reply.</p>
<p>Leliana’s mouth twitched, but she didn’t smile. Instead, she sighed and said, “I was trained as a bard, back in Orlais.”</p>
<p>“A bard?”</p>
<p>“A bard is… like an assassin. We learn how to enchant people with words and song, and how to blend into any circumstance. We have a mark that we are told to kill, then we find a way to do it.”</p>
<p>“You… were an assassin?” I said, completely dumbstruck.</p>
<p>Leliana shook her head. “Not quite. A bard learns different skills than an assassin.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p> “I was thinking that I should explain to you why I left Orlais,” said Leliana after a few moments, “What happened to me… maybe it will affect us, maybe not, but you should know. I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted, in Orlais.”</p>
<p>I blinked in confusion. “Hunted?” I repeated.</p>
<p>“I was framed, betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust,” quickly explained Leliana, dissipating all the strange thoughts in my head about why Leliana might be hunted, “Marjolaine – she was my mentor… and friend. She taught me the bardic arts – how to enchant with words and song, to carry myself like a high-born lady, to blend in as a servant… The skills I learned I used to serve her, my bard-master, because I loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did.”</p>
<p>“You loved her?” I repeated. That was the one thing that stuck out to me.</p>
<p>“Out of everything I just said, that’s the one thing you noticed?” asked Leliana with a frown. I shrugged and Leliana sighed in defeat before continuing with her story, “She was a remarkable woman. I cannot fully express the admiration I had for her, or the depth of my affection. I thought I knew her. My devotion to her blinded me to her… less than noble attributes. You can say it was my fault. There was a man I was sent to kill. I was to bring Marjolaine everything he carried. I don’t know who this man was. She gave me a name and a description, and I hunted him down. I found documents on his body – sealed documents.”</p>
<p>“Sealed documents,” I repeated with a frown. “Did you open them? I would’ve.” </p>
<p>Leliana nodded. “My curiosity got the better of me. Something told me that I needed to know what was in those letters. Marjolaine… had been selling all kinds of information about Orlais to other countries – Nevarra and Antiva, among others. It was treason. This was an unhappy surprise for me. My life as a bard taught me that my loyalties should be kept fluid. My concern was not that she was a traitor, but that her life would be in a danger if she was caught. Orlais has been at war with so many countries. It takes a harsh view of such things… as I later discovered.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Leliana turned away from me and let out a sigh. “I should have left well alone, but I didn’t. I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern. She admitted her guilt, but said it was in the past. That is why the documents had to be destroyed, she said. I believed her. I kept believing, up till the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her hand to make me look the traitor.”</p>
<p>I stared at Leliana’s angry and hurt expression and asked, “Who’s they?”</p>
<p>“The Orlesian guards,” replied Leliana as she slowly turned back to me, “They captured me… did terrible things to make me confess and reveal my conspirators. It was a traitor’s punishment I endured, and at the end of it, all that awaited me was eternity in an unmarked grave.”</p>
<p>“That sounds… awful,” I murmured, remembering my own time in a prison cell, awaiting torture and death from Beraht, “You obviously escaped, though.”<br/>Leliana nodded. “The skills Marjolaine taught me were good for something, at least. I broke free when I saw the opportunity. I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her, she would have me caught again.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you came to Ferelden, to Lothering.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” replied Leliana, “I was tempted to confront her; I was furious, betrayed, but what could I do against her? And so, I fled, to Ferelden, to the Chantry and the Maker. Ferelden protected my person, and the Maker saved my soul. And that is the reason I am here. The real reason. No more lies between us, at least in this.” Leliana sighed and smiled at me. “It feels good to have this off my chest. Thank you for listening and understanding.</p>
<p>I smiled back at her and said, “No problem. I… I know what it’s like to be captured and put into a prison cell, if that’s any consolation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” murmured Leliana as she collapsed back into silence.</p>
<p>I looked over at her as I slowly got to my feet. I placed my hand on her shoulder before walking over to Alistair, and my tent which he had finished setting up.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time you started to learn,” said Alistair as soon as I walked up to him.</p>
<p>I blinked in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>Alistair grinned up at me and held up a book that was in his hands. “You need to learn how to read.”</p>
<p>My face turned red as I sat down across from him and stared at the book sitting in his hands. I grabbed it and opened the cover, staring vacantly at the words plastered on the next page. “How?” I asked, trying to ignore the persistent blush on my face.</p>
<p>Alistair moved so that he was sitting next to me. He pointed to the first word on the page and said, “Sound it out. It’s spelt t-h-e-r-e. Theeeerrrrrreee.”</p>
<p>“T… Th… Theeeerrrrrreee.”</p>
<p>“There.”</p>
<p>I frowned and stared at the word. “Theeeerrrrrreee. There. T-h-e-r-e. There.”</p>
<p>Alistair grinned again. “That’s right! There. Try and sound out the next word. You know how letters are meant to sound, right?”</p>
<p>I frowned and slowly nodded. Rica had taught me a little, but she’d been paraded in front of the nobles too often to teach me how to read properly. “W… w… were?”Alistair nodded and I continued on. “There were s… se… sev… seven. Seven. There were seven o… old g… g… Gods. There were seven Old Gods, g… grr… grrrrate. Great. There were seven Old Gods, great w… w… win… win… ged? Win-ged?” </p>
<p>“Winged.” corrected Alistair.</p>
<p>“Winged. Winged d… d… dra… drag… drago… dragons. Dragons?”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded. “Yeah. Dragons. Well done.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at him before looking back at the book. “There were seven Old Gods, great winged dragons th-at were s… se… said to r… ule rule oooo… ver… over the a… a… n… ch… ien… t. Anchient w… worl… world.”</p>
<p>“Ancient.”</p>
<p>“There were seven Old Gods, great winged dragons that were said to rule over the ancient world… is that right?”</p>
<p>Alistair smiled brightly. “You got it!”</p>
<p>I sighed and closed the book. “Reading is hard,” I murmured, putting the book on the ground.</p>
<p>“It takes practice,” replied Alistair as he picked to book up, “It may be hard, but it’ll be worth it in the end. You’ll be able to do it! Just… practice.” He put the book in my lap, and I stared vacantly at it. I wanted to learn to read, but I wasn’t one to put too much effort into it. I didn’t see the point. “You can do it!” exclaimed Alistair, the smile still plastered on his face, “And I’ll keep teaching you.”</p>
<p> I smiled myself and said, “Thank you, Alistair. I’ll… I’ll try.”</p>
<p>He sharply nodded and turned his back on me, heading back to his own tent. A thought had been swimming in my head for ages, a question actually, and as I stood up, I said, “Hey… Alistair…” He turned around to face me and I bit my lower lip as I tried to figure out how I was going to ask the question swimming in my head. “If you were raised in the Chantry... have you never...”</p>
<p>Alistair blinked “Never...? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?” he asked, making me sigh in frustration.</p>
<p>“Have you… have you never… oh, you know what I mean!” I exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never liked a lamppost in winter?”</p>
<p>I glared at him. “Now you’re making fun of me.”</p>
<p>“Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought. Well, tell me, have you ever <i>licked</i> a <i>lamppost<i> in winter?”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What a weird question. “Licked a lamppo--” My eyes widened as it suddenly hit me what he meant. Blushing, I replied, “No, I’ve never licked a lamppost in winter.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good. I hear it’s quite painful. I remember one of the younger initiates did it on a dare, once, and there was pointing and laughing... oh, the humanity!” I sniggered to myself before he continued on, “I, myself, have also never done it. That. Not that I haven’t thought about it... but... you know…. Living in the Chantry is... not exactly a life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself. That’s not so bad, is it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>I think my blush went several shades darker as I whispered, “You think I’m beautiful?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course, you are, and you know it,” replied Alistair, “You’re ravishing, resourceful, and all those other things you’d probably hurt me for not saying.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>I smiled and murmured, “I would never hurt you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nor I you.” There was several seconds pause there, which I swore was filled with us trying desperately to stop blushing. I wasn’t looking at him and I bet he wasn’t looking at me. Alistair suddenly cleared his throat and said, “I… suppose we should get some rest. I… I’ll take the first watch.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>I nodded my head and quickly entered my tent. What was it about that human man that made me blush so much!? I sighed in frustration and lay down on my bedroll. Varkas suddenly entered my tent and curled up beside me, creating a comfortable warmth. I smiled and patted his head as I closed my eyes. Time to get some rest before my watch.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Trust Issues, Ostagar and Those Bloody Darkspawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We slowly worked our way towards Ostagar, with Alistair and I dragging our feet even worse than Wynne. We needed to go back, and wanted to repay those darkspawn, but it was hard to think about being there again. What happened there… it still haunted my thoughts, and I was sure that it still haunted Alistair’s thoughts as well.</p>
<p>“I’ve a question, if I may,” suddenly said Zevran, appearing right beside me.</p>
<p>I suppressed a squeal of surprise and just looked up at him in shock. I’d been too focused on my thoughts to even notice him. “What is it?” I asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Well… here is the thing: I swore and oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you’re on and this is all very fine and well. My question pertains to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity.”</p>
<p>I frowned. I hadn’t thought of doing anything once the quest had finished. “I… don’t know,” I said slowly, “I wasn’t planning anything. I… I suppose I’d just let you go on your own way if you want.”</p>
<p>“What… if I did not wish to leave?” asked Zevran, avoiding eye contact with me. He’d been a part of our group for a few days now, so it was strange for him to say such a thing.</p>
<p>“You could stay,” I said with a shrug, “Maybe you can become my friend.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head and a grin appeared on his face. “Indeed? I would… be glad to become your friend, come to think of it.”</p>
<p>I smiled back at him. “Let’s see how thing work out, then.”</p>
<p>Zevran nodded and turned his head forwards, as he slowed his pace and started walking beside Leliana. She did not look impressed at that. I couldn’t help but grin as I watched it out of the corner of my eye. It was quite funny.</p>
<p>“What are you grinning at?” asked Alistair, suddenly appearing beside me.</p>
<p>I looked up at him, the grin still plastered on my face. “Leliana and Zevran,” I replied. Alistair frowned, and my grin instantly fell off my face. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I just… I don’t trust him. He’s an assassin. How can you trust him so much?”</p>
<p>I shrugged and glanced back again. “He’s had plenty of opportunities to kill me, now being a perfect one, but he hasn’t. I believe that he does want a different life… I… I can understand being forced into something, so I’m willing to give him a chance.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s frown deepened. “I still don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have too. I doubt that Duncan trusted me, but he still made me a Grey Warden.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s frown dissipated from his face as he looked down at me in surprise and asked, “Why do you doubt that Duncan trusted you?”</p>
<p>“I’m a thief, Alistair. A thief that was a part of the biggest crime circle in Orzammar. Not exactly the most trustworthy type.” </p>
<p>“A thief? In the biggest crime circle? Just who were you?”</p>
<p>“Complicated,” I replied simply, “I didn’t have much choice in my life, though. That’s why I’m willing to give Zevran a second chance. I know what it’s like to have little choice in the outcome of your life.”</p>
<p>Alistair sighed in defeat and nodded his head. “Right. I see your point.”</p>
<p>“Just give him a chance, Alistair. He might stab us in the back, but he might prove that he deserves a better life.” I don’t think I helped in making him trust Zevran by saying that he might stab us in the back, but it was true. I didn’t completely trust the Antivan elf, but I did believe that he wanted a better life. </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>It took us a week of travel, but we finally arrived in we Kocari Wilds to be greeted my fog and destruction. The trees were dying and wilting, and no plants could be seen.</p>
<p>“Everything’s been tainted,” breathed Alistair, “They’re spreading fast. The Blight is coming.”</p>
<p>I frowned and bit my lower lip as I stared into the foggy, death-filled forest. “Alistair and Wynne, you both would want to come with me, right?” I asked, my eyes not moving from the forest. “I don’t think we should all go in. We don’t want an all-out brawl, no matter how fun that might be…”</p>
<p>Alistair and Wynne suddenly appeared beside me, both silently agreeing with me. This was going to be tough for all three of us.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, I think I could be of assistance, no?” said Zevran as he stood close behind me.</p>
<p>My eyes darted backwards for a brief second and I nodded. “Alright. Me, Alistair, Wynne and Zevran will go, then. Morrigan, did you want to go to see your mother?” I asked, turning back to face the woman.</p>
<p>Morrigan raised her eyebrows. “No. I would prefer to stay behind,” she said briefly. I frowned. I thought she would’ve wanted to see if her mother was still alright amongst all this death.</p>
<p>“Let us begin our task,” said Wynne as she moved forwards, into the dark, dank forest. “It should not take us long to reach Ostagar, and the sooner the better.”</p>
<p>“Fighting in the dark would be most inconvenient,” agreed Zevran.</p>
<p>I nodded and walked in front of Wynne. “Let’s go find Cailan’s documents, then.”</p>
<p>As soon as we walked into the forest, the deep, cold feeling in my gut began. The same feeling I felt during that night in Ostagar. There were darkspawn around. And since the feeling was strong, I could tell that there were a lot of darkspawn around. Alistair grabbed my shoulder for a brief second. He felt it too. I glanced up at him and nodded as we continued to venture further into darkspawn territory. We both drew our weapons at the same time, and within seconds Wynne and Zevran both had out their own weapons. We were ready for this.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long after walking into Ostagar to be attacked by a group a darkspawn. There were only about eight darkspawn, and after Zevran quickly took out three near him, it wasn’t hard to kill the others. I felt a strange satisfied feeling as my blade decapitated one of the monsters. It was good to kill the creatures in the same place that they slaughtered so many people.</p>
<p>“This… this is Cailan’s helmet,” stuttered Alistair as the helm fell of the darkspawn head that I had just severed from the body, “The darkspawn have taken his armour! That’s… we have to get them back from those things.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip as I tried to think of something to say. I couldn’t tell him no, and that he had to leave his half-brother’s things with the darkspawn, but we had nowhere to put them!</p>
<p>“I… think we should at least try and keep them,” said Alistair finally, as he noticed my troubled expression, “… Please?”</p>
<p>I pursed my lips and reluctantly nodded. “Alright. But… only as long as they don’t get in the way of your fighting skills.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded and shoved the helmet into his backpack. It fit. So, at least that fitted, now to see if everything else would, too.</p>
<p>I turned around and tried to look for a way down, frowning as I noticed the usual pathways were blocked off by darkspawn structure. We headed up, to the same place that the Joining Ritual had taken place, and I let out a gasp as I picked up a chalice. It was the Joining Chalice. I held it tenderly in my hands before taking off my pack and shoving it in. I didn’t want to lose the Chalice, it was symbolic.</p>
<p>“There’s a way down over there, yes?” suddenly said Zevran, pointing to an opening nearby. </p>
<p>I nodded and edged towards it. I could see plenty of darkspawn below and I sucked in a breath as I turned to face the others. “There’s a lot,” I murmured, my eyes shifting back down below, “Be prepared for quite a big fight.” With that said, I edged my way down, and sliced the head off the darkspawn directly below where I was coming down. </p>
<p>Time for the fight to start.</p>
<p>We fought the massive amount of darkspawn as fast as we could, determined to not stay long. The feeling I had in my gut was strong enough to make me want to throw up, and that feeling was getting stronger. I didn’t think that I would last long in Ostagar. Not that I was going to say anything. We had found Cailan’s greaves and boots amongst the large group of darkspawn surrounding the previous campsite, which Alistair gladly placed into his backpack.</p>
<p>As we walked towards the spot where Cailan’s documents were buried, I noticed Alistair grimace out of the corner of my eye and glanced at him with a frown plastered on my face. He looked back at me and said, “It’s a little… overwhelming how many darkspawn there are. I’ve never dealt with this many before.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “It’s a strange feeling,” I agreed.</p>
<p>“Do not lose focus,” suddenly interrupted Wynne. “We must leave as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>I nodded slowly quickly moved towards the spot where Elric had buried the key. I quickly dug into the ground with my hands and found the key rather quickly. “I think this is it,” I murmured, holding up the silver key, “let’s go find the chest, now.”</p>
<p>We found the chest easily and opened it up, revealing a few parchments within. I handed them to Alistair, who quickly started reading. </p>
<p>“The King… he’d convinced the forces of Orlais to ally against the darkspawn! Empress Celene was just waiting for his response… Which never came and never will… thanks to Loghain.”</p>
<p>“Never is a long time, Alistair,” murmured Wynne, “Give it time and let cooler heads prevail. There will be peace between us yet.”</p>
<p>“We have the documents, now,” I said, nodding towards Alistair, “We should leave. Before it gets dark.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned and stared at the documents in his hands. He obviously didn’t want to leave yet.</p>
<p>“Kaela is right, no? You do not wish to be eaten by the darkspawn, I presume?” said Zevran, moving towards Alistair.</p>
<p>“We can’t stay here, Alistair. You know that,” I added.</p>
<p>“I know… I just--”</p>
<p>He was interrupted as a loud, long war cry echoed in our eyes. We all spun to face the direction the sound had come from. What we saw was a genlock, brandishing Cailan’s sword and shield. It let out another cry and conjured up a dark cloud, which resurrected some of the dead, frozen bodies. I yelped as the corpses lifted their swords and started stumbling towards us. Walking dead was definitely one of my new-found fears. I swung my sword at the closest corpse and managed to severe its head off. Its body walked a couple more feet before falling to the ground.</p>
<p>“I hate this!” I yelled as my sword cut through another corpses arm. Even though it was missing its arm, it kept moving towards me, swinging its sword. </p>
<p>“The fearless warrior is suddenly not quite so fearless,” said Zevran in my ear as he killed the corpse headed towards me.</p>
<p>“Dead should be dead. Not walking and definitely not trying to kill!” I cried out, stabbing another walking dead. “This is just… awful!”</p>
<p>Zevran chuckled as he edged his way towards the dead archer. Darkspawn was one thing, but corpses and skeletons! So not cool. “Staaay deeeeeead!” I cried out as I repeatedly stabbed the corpse attacking me.</p>
<p>Alistair was suddenly beside me and he cut straight through the corpse’s body, letting it fall to the ground in two pieces – finally dead. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I just… yeah.”</p>
<p>“There are more,” murmured Wynne, pointed her staff at the bridge, “beyond the bridge I can feel more.”</p>
<p>I blinked and turned around. “Then… let’s go. Before we see them. And fight. Let’s just go… right now.”</p>
<p>Alistair grabbed my arm and said, “You promised we’d find Cailan’s armour. That thing has his sword and shield. We have to go after it!”</p>
<p>I gulped and slapped him on the arm. “I hate you for using my promise against me,” I growled as I stormed towards the bridge.</p>
<p>We hurriedly made our way across the bridge but stopped when we reached the middle and noticed a body stung up. It was what was left of King Cailan’s body. It was bruised and battered, and red streaks of dried blood were still left. </p>
<p>“This is… awful,” murmured Alistair as he stared at Cailan’s body.</p>
<p>“Focus, Alistair,” I said, tearing my eyes away from the body, “you said you wanted to get his armour and weapons back… that’s what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>“We need to at least give him the proper rights.”</p>
<p>I sighed in defeat and my head snapped up as another cry echoed in our ears. The genlock emissary was back. It lifted Cailan’s sword high above its head again as several dozen corpses came running at us. I let out a scream and turned around. I really hated dead bodies running around. I yelled again in despair as I saw more dead bodies start clambering towards us from the other side of the bridge. They were everywhere!</p>
<p>“Calm down, young one,” murmured Wynne as she froze one of the corpses with a spell, “you must remain composed. We may face more trials like this in the future.”</p>
<p>I whimpered and gripped my daggers tightly. This was not going well. I lashed out with my daggers, ignoring the fact that they were corpses and just attacked. In a matter of minutes, all the risen corpses were dead once again. Thank the stone for that! I let out a sigh of relief and put my daggers away. I hated this place.</p>
<p>“It went towards the Tower of Ishal,” said Alistair, looking directly at me.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh and shook my head. This was just great. “The Ancestors are playing a cruel joke,” I grumbled. “We’ll come back for the King. Let’s… just get his sword and shield back. And ignore the irony of returning to that tower.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We quickly fought our way through scattered groups of darkspawn until we reached the Tower of Ishal. This place brought back bad memories… namely of nearly getting killed by darkspawn and being rescued by a dragon, also known as Flemeth.</p>
<p>“This is an eerie place, now,” murmured Wynne as we stared up at the Tower, all of us prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement and walked up to the entrance of the tower. “And we have to go in there, how wonderful…”</p>
<p>Alistair glanced over at me, his jaw clenched, and sword held tightly in his hands. He was ready to fight. Ready to settle the score. I nodded at him and edged through the entry of the tower, crying out as I was quickly bombarded with a flurry of arrows. I crouched down and leant up against the ruins, peeping out slightly to figure out how many enemies we were facing. The sight I saw was amazing. There were dozens of darkspawn scattered around, explaining my woosy feelings, and I caught sight of a large creature, slowly lumbering towards us. Another ogre.</p>
<p>I took in a quick breath as the memories of the night the army fell entered my mind. Stone, I hated ogres. </p>
<p>“Kaela?” murmured Alistair, suddenly appearing beside me, “are you alright?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and nodded, shooting him a bright smile. “Never been better. Fighting darkspawn is my favourite pastime, after all.”</p>
<p>I saw Wynne raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye but decided to ignore it. She could think whatever she wanted about my sarcasm. I rolled out of cover and charged towards the nearest group of darkspawn, grinning as I noticed the closest genlock suddenly freeze; mages were very helpful. I swung my dagger out, shattering the frozen genlock as I barged into the group. They quickly switched weapons, tossing aside their crossbows, and started attacking me from all angels with swords and daggers. Dodging several blows, I managed to slice the heads off a few of the darkspawn, grimacing as I caught glimpse of Alistair flying into the wall nearby. The ogre had easily flung him away.</p>
<p>A shriek escaped my lips as, due to my distraction, a sword connected with my thigh, creating a large hole through my armour and a large gash in my leg. Alistair looked over at me in concern as he stumbled to his feet, but his attention was quickly consumed by the charging ogre, that Zevran was so desperately attacking. I thrust my right dagger out, stabbing the nearest genlock through the chest. As I ripped my dagger out, I spun around with both daggers outstretched, killing several of the remaining genlock. I stabbed the last genlock and turn around to face the violent ogre. My eyes connected with Alistair’s and he nodded, moving his shield in front of him. I grinned as I started running towards the ogre. I always did like the feeling of flying.</p>
<p>Expertly, I jumped onto Alistair’s shield and was jolted into the air, landing on the ogre’s head. I lifted my daggers up and stabbed straight down. After all its injuries, that last attack was enough to kill the bloody thing. I jumped off it just as the ugly creature fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“That was… interesting, no?” said Zevran, staring at the dead ogre. “Let us hope we do not face any more of these… things.”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement as I stowed my daggers away. </p>
<p>“Let us find this emissary and leave this place,” murmured Wynne. “I sense more trouble brewing.”</p>
<p>“The emissary is close,” said Alistair as we started walking further into the tower. “I can feel it.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip and said, “I can feel it too… along with more darkspawn… this feeling won’t go until we leave here, will it?” </p>
<p>Alistair shook his head and gripped his sword. “We’ll leave soon, once we find that emissary and reclaim Cailan’s armour.”</p>
<p>I let out a sigh as I redrew my daggers and entered the room beyond, immediately crying out as an arrow pierced my arm. Bloody darkspawn. I ripped the arrow out, ignoring the shooting pain cascading through my arm and charged towards the attackers.</p>
<p>We managed to defeat the darkspawn rather quickly and headed towards the stairwell, only being stopped by the fact that the door would not open. At all. No matter what we did.</p>
<p>“Stone!” I exclaimed angrily, “what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“We take a shortcut,” replied Zevran with a wink as he pointed to the large hole in the floor.</p>
<p>I glanced down it briefly and let out a sigh. “It’s Orzammar all over again,” I grumbled, as I jumped down the hole. I could feel Wynne, Zevran and Alistair watching me and I rolled my eyes. “Come on, you wimps! You want to get the emissary, don’t you?”</p>
<p>I heard the three of them slowly follow me and I started walking through the short tunnel, quickly killing the few spiders that appeared. I was determined to get out of this place as soon as I could. I couldn’t handle the nauseating, cold, awful feeling I was continuously having anymore. Stone I hate darkspawn.</p>
<p>We left the dark tunnel with no problem and arrived at the bottom of Ostagar, outside in the snow. After only walking a few steps, we all stopped as we caught sight of the genlock emissary, who was brandishing his staff as if he had won.</p>
<p>I ran forward a few steps, stopping in shock as I saw a large ogre rise from amongst the snow. It didn’t look like the ogre’s we’d faced so far, not that we’d faced many. It was darker and seemed clumsier. It stumbled towards us, it’s black eyes boring into my skull. I suddenly realised that this wasn’t any ogre, it had been killed… and not by any ordinary man. A glittering sword was imbedded in the ogre’s chest. A sword I recognised even after seeing it only a few times. It was Duncan’s sword. I shimmer caught my eye and I quickly glanced to my right, recognising Duncan’s dagger lying in the snow. This was where he had met his end. This is the creature that he last faced.</p>
<p>Alistair seemed to realise this too, as he raised his sword high and with a bellowing cry, he charged towards that ogre. Zevran quickly followed, and just as I was about too, Wynne grasped my shoulder and jerked me backwards, her eyes fixed on something beyond the risen ogre.</p>
<p>“What is it?” I demanded, eager to join the fight.</p>
<p>“Be patient,” murmured Wynne, “The emissary is just beyond this point, controlling the ogre’s movements. Kill it, and the ogre will die.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip as I stared at my two companions fighting the ogre. They were holding their own, but barely. The ogre was definitely stronger than them, and easily batting them away. I gripped my daggers tightly in my hands and slowly crept around the ogre, scanning the perimeter for the emissary. I caught side of the hideous creature quickly and edged towards it, hoping that it wouldn’t catch sight of me. Its beady eyes were fixated on the fight in front of it, so much so that I was able to sneak behind it without any notice. Quickly, I raised my daggers and sliced off its head, and just as quickly as the emissary fell, the ogre also fell. The spell had died with the emissary.</p>
<p>Alistair and Zevran both collapsed to the ground, staring at the dead ogre in disbelief. “That thing just wouldn’t die!” exclaimed Alistair, as he slowly got to his feet.</p>
<p>I looked down at the emissary and grabbed the sword and shield off its corpse before making my way towards the others. “Here,” I said grumpily, forcing the items into Alistair’s arms. I turned to face the ogre and jumped onto its body, not fearing it in the slightest. I pulled Duncan’s sword out of its chest and jumped off, grabbing the dagger that was lying on the ground. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” murmured Alistair behind me.</p>
<p>I just shrugged and headed back to the tunnel, ready to get out of this tainted place. </p>
<p>“We should give King Cailan the proper rights and then return to our friends,” said Wynne softly.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. I knew that there was no way Alistair or Wynne would leave without giving Cailan his human rights. I continued walking into the tunnel, looking forward to leaving Ostagar, and the continual sickly feeling, behind me.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I frowned as I watched the body ignite in flames. It was a strange ritual to have. Why would humans burn their honoured dead? I still didn’t understand that. “Let’s go,” I said, my ears picking up movement in the distance, “If we stay, we’ll be killed. You’ve given him his rights, so let’s leave.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and turned away from the body. Wynne also turned from the body, frowning heavily as she stared into the trees. Zevran exchanged a confused look with me, before shrugging and dismissing their reactions. I was kinda glad that I wasn’t the only one confused by them.</p>
<p>I led the group away from the burning man, with Zevran walking beside me. He’d only been a part of the group for like a week, but he was a strange comfort to me. </p>
<p>It took a long time to reach our fellow travellers, but eventually we did and, to my relief, they had set up camp nicely and were sitting around a fire, waiting for us. Well, kind of. Sten was standing elsewhere, staring into the distance while Morrigan was sitting away from the others, namely Leliana and Varkas, at her own little fire. Bodahn and his son were chatting with Leliana quite happily, as they sat by the fire. A peaceful atmosphere surrounded the group.</p>
<p>I quickly disappeared into my tent, which Leliana pointed out as mine, and dumped everything I was carrying. I still had Duncan’s sword and dagger. The dagger, I intended to keep and use myself; a reminder of the man who had rescued me from certain death. I shed my armour and put on the plain clothing I had with me. I left my tent, holding Duncan’s sword close to me and I scanned the area for Alistair – whom I quickly noticed standing away from the group. His body was incredibly tense, and he wasn’t moving at all. I could easily tell something was wrong.</p>
<p>I slowly walked up to him and stood beside him, waiting to be noticed.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d find some peace there,” said Alistair, making me jump slightly. I didn’t realise he’d noticed me. “I still feel the same. Just… angrier. More determined to stop the darkspawn.”</p>
<p>I nodded in understanding. “That’s how I feel,” I replied. “I feel angrier at the darkspawn, for everything they’ve tainted and destroyed. For killing the man who saved my life and gave me a second chance. I want to stop the Blight at all costs… I suppose that’s kinda a good thing. Cause we’re the last Grey Warden’s left.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded slightly and let out a sigh. “At all costs…” he murmured quietly, before falling completely silent and staring off into the distance, a frown permanently appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“What is it?” I asked, staring at his expression in confusion.</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe this isn’t the best time to be thinking about this, but can I ask you something?” said Alistair, glancing down at me for a brief moment.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow and asked, “What?”</p>
<p>“Well… we’d have to go to Denerim at some point, right? And… when we’re there, can we… look someone up?”</p>
<p>I blinked. “Look someone up?”</p>
<p>“Ah… well…” Alistair shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, and grimaced as he tried to find the right words. “It’s just, do you remember the Fade? And… my nightmare?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yeah… you were creepily living with your sister.”</p>
<p>Alistair cleared his throat. “Yes, well… the thing is, she’s my half-sister, born before me and… well, I never really knew about her and I don’t think she knew about me, either. They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden, I did some checking and… well, I found out she’s still alive. In Denerim.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen her or talked to her? Cause you did manage to get a woman to look like your sister in your dream thing…”</p>
<p>“Ah, well… my mind made that image up. I… haven’t seen her or contacted her. I thought about writing her, but I never did. And then we were called down to Ostagar and I never got the chance. She’s the only real family I have left, the only family not also mixed up in the whole royal thing. I’ve just been thinking that... maybe it’s time I went to see her. With the Blight coming and everything. I don’t know if I’ll ever get another chance to see her. Maybe I can help her, warn her about the danger, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I suppose… if we go to Denerim, we can try and find her,” I said with a smile. I was always happy about doing things when it came to siblings, especially sisters. And older sisters, at that.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’d appreciate that,” said Alistair with a sigh of relief, “Her name is Goldanna. If we’re in the area, then... well, it’s worth a look.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “You’re leading the way in Denerim, though. I’ve never even seen a map of the place.”</p>
<p>Alistair laughed and nodded. “I expected you to say something like that.”</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrow, not exactly sure what he meant. But eventually I just shrugged it off. Humans. “I can’t imagine a life without knowing my sister,” I finally said after several long moments of silence, “She means so much to me.”</p>
<p>“What’s she like?” asked Alistair.</p>
<p>I grinned as I remembered Rica’s face and scolding tone. She was my best friend, and like a mother. Better than my real one, anyways. “She’s beautiful and kind and caring. She doesn’t hold any negativity towards our Mother, unlike me. But… I suppose Mother always liked Rica better anyway. Rica cared for me ever since I was a babe, since Mother was too drunk. Rica is my half-sister, since our Fathers are different, but… that never affected how she treated me or how I treated her. She’s my best friend, and I love her dearly. I miss her…”</p>
<p>“She sounds like a wonderful sister.”</p>
<p>“She is. So much so. She was always scolding me, though. Trying to stop me from being so reckless… she was trying so hard to find a noble man to give a son, to get me out of that lifestyle… she worried more about me than herself. And… I guess I understand why. Having me almost die devastated her… and the look on her face when Duncan recruited me was… well… Rica didn’t want me to leave, but she knew I had too. I was too stupid and couldn’t stay.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned. “Almost die? What happened?”</p>
<p>“I… I was almost executed. For doing some… things. But… I’m sorry, I don’t really want to talk about it. Maybe another time.”</p>
<p>Alistair stared at me for a second before nodding and looking away, not asking any further questions. I recognised a glint of understanding in his eyes – I guess he didn’t want me to know about certain things in his past, either. “I understand,” he finally said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bandits and Bastards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night went slower than I wished. I couldn’t sleep and ended up crawling out of my tent to star up at the sky. I loved it at night – the stars were so pretty and so different from the rock in Orzammar. I noticed that Alistair couldn’t sleep either, since every time I looked towards him, he was sitting up and staring aimlessly at the fire. My curiosity was roused, since he seemed troubled, but for some reason I felt that I shouldn’t ask him what was wrong. So, instead, every time I saw him, I shrugged it off and returned to staring at the sky.</p>
<p>The sun finally rose after a long night and we quickly packed up camp, ready to continue on our way to Redcliffe. I stretched as I watched the others prepare to set off. Bodahn’s caravan was incredibly helpful, as we able to store our tents and bedrolls in there. We were able to start moving again relatively fast, although, not fast enough for Morrigan who was grumbling the entire morning.</p>
<p>I ended up walking beside Wynne, at the front of the group, as she led us towards Redcliffe. I had no idea how to get to the place, and no one else was willing to lead – so the spot was unanimously given to Wynne.  </p>
<p>“So, tell me,” said Wynne suddenly, her eyes not moving from the path in front of her, “how did you become a Grey Warden?”</p>
<p>I blinked. What kind of question is that? After a few moments I shrugged and said, “It’s better than being a casteless tunnel rat in Orzammar… that is also wanted for numerous caste insults.”</p>
<p>“I… have learned a little of the strict caste system of the dwarves, and I apologise for saying this, but it seems terribly backwards. Regardless of what happened in your past, I am glad you found a place with the Wardens, as I’m sure you are too.”</p>
<p>“I never really knew anything different,” I replied defensively, “not before I became a surfacer… but… it is nice to be seen as something other than a brand.”</p>
<p>Wynne smiled down at me. She was so motherly – it was kinda refreshing. “Sometimes it gives me comfort to think that everything will end up the way it’s supposed to, that it will be all right. You were chosen; you survived the Joining when others did not. Perhaps it was meant to be.”</p>
<p>I shrugged for a second time. “Fate has never really meant much to be – I was always told that it was just my fate to be a casteless throwaway, but that changed…”</p>
<p>“Fate is not what you’re told will happen by others. Fate is not controlled by humans, or elves or dwarves or any other creature.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” I replied with a grunt, “But it still doesn’t mean much to me. I’m where I am now and I’m going to keep fighting, regardless my fate.”</p>
<p>“I believe that that is your fate, Kaela,” murmured Wynne with a smile, “Your fate is to be where you are now, and to stop this Blight from wreaking havoc across the land.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” I replied softly. Talking about fate wasn’t exactly a fun conversation. For Wynne, yeah maybe it was. For me… not so much. In Orzammar, my fate was to be a casteless brat with nowhere to go in life. I was going to either die fighting young or end up parading myself to the men to bear their son – not exactly the most promising fate. I hated men anyway. Sodding bastards.</p>
<p>I was jolted out of my thoughts as sharp pain unexpectedly raced through my arm. I glanced down in shock, easily recognising the outline of an arrow embedded in my shoulder. “Oh sodding stone,” I grumbled, looking from the arrow and to whoever released it, “I am not in the mood for this sodding stuff!”</p>
<p>Alistair looked at the arrow in my shoulder for a second, his face filled with worry, before he was distracted by a large man running at him. I stared at the fight occurring around me, before I snapped the arrow in my shoulder, so it wouldn’t stick out so much and started to attack a man that had appeared nearby. I defeated him relatively easily, since he thought my height was a disadvantage. I looked around me and realised that everyone was handling their own personal fights fantastically, with support from Wynne and Morrigan, who were standing back with Leliana, as she shot arrows at multiple targets.</p>
<p>I shrieked as another arrow pierced my skin – this one on the same arm, just lower down. I glared towards the direction the arrow came from and spotted my attacker. I ran through the others that were fighting and made my way to this man, ambushing him from behind. I knocked him over, tossed his weapons away and pinned him to the ground before raising my dagger to take the final strike, when Leliana suddenly gripped my arm, preventing my attack. “Stop,” she murmured, not releasing my arm, “Don’t kill him.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” I demanded, glaring at her as she stared at the man. I didn’t know how she got there so fast. In fact, everyone else was there as well.</p>
<p>“He is no common bandit. None of them were. Their weapons and armour are of fine make, and they are well-trained,” said Leliana softly, before turning a sharp gaze on the helpless man. “You know what I am talking about, don’t you? Who are you?”</p>
<p>The man coughed loudly – making me realise that I was pushing on his chest. Not that I stopped, I didn’t like him. “Someone who regrets taking you on,” he said. “Was told it would be an easy job. Kill the little red-haired girl; deal with the others as we pleased.”</p>
<p>Leliana blinked. “Kill the… you came to kill me?”</p>
<p>I moved slightly so I could glare into the man’s eyes and asked, “Who wants to kill my little red-haired friend?”</p>
<p>The man just glared back at me and said, “It don’t pay to ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just need to know what to do, and where to get my money.” He paused for a second, contemplating what he just said before suddenly laughing. “Money! I’ll be lucky to get away with my life, it seems.”</p>
<p>I smiled darkly and moved my dagger to sit on his throat. “Yes… that would seem the case, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Ah… maybe… maybe we could work something out!?” He exclaimed, his eyes widening with fear. “You’ll like the idea!”</p>
<p>Leliana knelt beside him, pulling out her own hidden dagger and pressing it against his head. “Speak quickly,” she said.</p>
<p>“I… I’ve no real quarrel with you! Wasn’t me that wanted you dead, but I know how you can find the one who does,” stammered the man, trying to watch both my dagger and Leliana’s.</p>
<p>“How?” I demanded.</p>
<p>“I have some directions written down on how to get to the house. It’s in Denerim. It’s in my pocket… if… you let me live, I’ll give it to you.”</p>
<p>I glared at him before glancing over to Leliana, who withdrew her dagger and stood up. I remained where I was for a moment before moving away from the man, who immediately stammered to his feet and pulled out some parchment and thrust it into Leliana’s hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Leliana, staring at the parchment in her hands, “Now leave. I never want to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” replied the man quickly as he backed away. “I’ll trouble you no more.”</p>
<p>I stared after him in slight disbelief – I still couldn’t believe how easily humans let each other go when they were in the wrong. If we were in Orzammar, that man would be long dead. Then again, I did let an assassin join the team…</p>
<p>“It’s Marjolaine,” said Leliana softly, looking down at me, “it has to be. Maybe someone saw me… maybe she’s finally found me and wants to finish what she started.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go to Denerim, to confront her? We’ll be going there eventually anyway,” I said, looking up at her with a sigh. Humans had way too many problems.</p>
<p>Leliana nodded. “Perhaps it is time to settle this score for good.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We’ll go to the address that man gave us when we go to Denerim. We’ll find her, Leliana.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at Leliana briefly before wincing in pain, as the arrow wounds suddenly made themselves known. Wynne moved towards me and held my arm, studying the arrows that were embedded in my shoulder and upper arm. “You continued to fight with these injuries?” said Wynne in a very condescending tone.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna just sit out,” I grumbled back, shrieking as she used her magic to pull the two arrows completely out. </p>
<p>“You should’ve,” scolded Wynne, “You only made these worse. My magic won’t completely heal them, so don’t overexert yourself anymore.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with my shoulder!”</p>
<p>“Swing your dagger, then,” replied Wynne, raising her eyebrow.</p>
<p>I glanced at my shoulder and my dagger before reluctantly accepting what Wynne said. Stone I hated injuries.</p>
<p>“At any case, we should camp here for the night,” said Leliana suddenly, “It is growing dark and we have relative shelter here. We should be safe for the night.”</p>
<p>“You always have good ideas, no?” said Zevran with a grin. “Your ideas and knowledge match your stunning beauty.”</p>
<p>Leliana stared at Zevran for a second before rolling her eyes and walking away to set up camp. Zevran just grinned and followed her.</p>
<p>I laughed at them before realising that somebody was staring at me. I frowned and turned to see Alistair frowning as he stared at me. He awkwardly motioned for me to follow him towards the tree line, away from everybody else. “Look, can we talk for a moment?” He stammered awkwardly as I cautiously followed him. “I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier.</p>
<p>“Okay…” I said, raising an eyebrow. “What?”</p>
<p>Alistair awkwardly scratched his head and looked away from me as he tried to think of what exactly to say. “Well, let’s see... How do I tell you this? We’re almost at Redcliffe. Did I say how I knew Arl Eamon, exactly?”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What about it?” </p>
<p>“Well… ah… you see. I told you I was a bastard. I didn't tell you the <i>whole</i>. My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle, and she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the Chantry.” My eyebrow rose again. “The reason he did that was because… well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my… half-brother, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Wait… what? That was… not something I was expecting to hear. At all. “Wait… you’re King Cailan’s half-brother… the really happy, optimistic boy? Was that why you were so upset about him dying… and why you acted the way you did at Ostagar.”</p>
<p>“Well… I, ah… I suppose. Yes… Yes, that’s why. He is my half-brother and… well… yeah.”</p>
<p>“So… you’re not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?”</p>
<p>Alistair started at me for a brief second before laughing for a few moments. “Yes… I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often,” he said between his laughter. After a little longer, he managed to compose himself, regaining the previous serious look. “I would have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan’s rule and so they kept me secret. I’ve never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or the coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn’t want you to know, as long as possible.” Alistair frowned and stared intensely at the ground. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>I smiled at him – I know how he felt, in a way. My blood always affected me. Those who knew I was casteless, which was every dwarf, spat on me and resented me for being the ‘scum of Orzammar’. “I… understand, in a way,” I said softly.</p>
<p>Alistair looked up in shock and smiled back at me. “Good. I’m glad. It’s not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow,” said Alistair with a shrug. “Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, despite all the problems it caused with the king so soon after the war.”</p>
<p>“Why would he marry an Orlesian woman, since there was just a war with Orlais?” I asked in confusion. Humans were strange. </p>
<p>Alistair shrugged. “He loved her,” he replied simply, as if that explained everything. Humans! “Anyway, the new Arlessa resented the rumours which pegged me as the Arl’s bastard. The Arl didn’t care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound too bad,” I replied. “You were luckier than a lot of others... you had some sort of a home.”</p>
<p>“I… suppose you’re right,” replied Alistair with a frown. “I wasn’t raised as the Arl’s son, though, if you’re picturing that. I slept in hay out in the stables, not on silk sheets. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste’s holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother’s. I was so furious at being sent away, I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything… and eventually he just stopped coming.”</p>
<p>“Why would you throw it at the wall?” I asked in confusion, “and why not just see him when he came?”</p>
<p>“As I said… I was stubborn. I just… didn’t want to see him. In my mind, he was the one that had caused all my problems.”</p>
<p>“That sounds… difficult,” I said after a few moments of thought. I didn’t really understand what he meant, but I had a general idea.</p>
<p>Alistair absently nodded, not even looking in my direction. “My blood has never been important to me. I’ve spent my whole life trying to forget about it and being told that I would never sit on the throne. And that’s fine by me. No, if there’s an heir to be found, it’s Arl Eamon himself. He’s not of royal blood, but he is Cailan’s uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though… if he’s as sick as we’ve heard… no, I don’t want to think about that. I really don’t.” Alistair shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and sighed as he looked at me again and said, “So there you have it. Now we can move on and I’ll just pretend you still think I’m some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were,” I replied with a grin.</p>
<p>Alistair laughed in response and started moving back to camp, with me following closely behind. We were going to rest today before moving to Redcliffe tomorrow. According to Alistair and Wynne, Redcliffe was only half a day’s journey away – if that. So we should arrive there relatively early in the day. But for now, it was time to sleep and get the energy to go to Redcliffe tomorrow to request their help.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We slowly made our way towards the city of Redcliffe. It wasn’t long before we caught sight of the tall castle towering above the village. It was quiet – eerily quiet. I glanced at Alistair as we moved closer and closer to the village, he looked confused and frightened. Something was not right.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” I murmured quietly, frowning deeply as I noticed smoke rising from the middle of the village.</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “I don’t know – this doesn’t feel like Redcliffe. At least, not the Redcliffe I remember.”</p>
<p>“I can smell death in the air,” said Leliana quietly, sneaking up beside me.</p>
<p>My hand clasped around my dagger – preparing for a battle. I felt very uneasy here. I drew my dagger out as I heard movement ahead of us, and before I knew it a young man was standing before us. He was holding no weapons and stared at us with wide eyes, watching me as I slowly put my dagger away.</p>
<p>“I… I thought I saw travellers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it,” he hurriedly said, his voice sounding out of breath. “Have you come to help us?”</p>
<p>I frowned and tilted my head to the side. “What do you mean?” I asked, “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>The young man blinked. “So, you… don’t know? Has nobody out there heard?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “There’s this thing called a civil war going on at the moment, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p>
<p>“We heard news about the king and all the fighting. That was before everything started here…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I asked with a sigh, “What’s going on? And who are you? Where is everyone else from this village?”</p>
<p>“My name is Tomas – everyone from the village is near the Chantry, it’s our safe haven. We’re under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone’s been fighting… and dying.”</p>
<p>Zevran moved to stand beside me and whispered, “Well that’s just typical, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>I elbowed him in the side and rolled my eyes, easily silencing the elf. </p>
<p>“We’ve no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help,” said Tomas, not even noticing Zevran’s comment. “So many are dead, and those left are terrified they’re next.”</p>
<p>Alistair held his hand up to silence the slightly hysterical man. “Hold on,” he said, “What is this evil that’s attacking you?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t rightly know; I’m sorry. Nobody does,” stammered the young man, “I should take you to Bann Teagan. He’s all that’s holding us together. He’ll want to see you.”</p>
<p>Alistair’s head snapped to the side slightly to fully face Tomas, a glimmer of hope appearing in his eyes. “Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon’s brother? He’s here?”</p>
<p>Tomas nodded, slightly taken aback by Alistair’s sudden outburst. “Yes. It’s not far, if you’ll come with me.”</p>
<p>Alistair and I exchanged a wary look before following Tomas down the hill and into the town. We walked cautiously, keeping our eyes and ears peeled for any ambush or sneak attack. With the eerie feeling in the air, anything could happen. We arrived in the middle of the village rather quickly, coming face to face with a few villagers standing around, watching some others shoot arrows at targets. I assumed that they were preparing for the night ahead.</p>
<p>“In here,” said Tomas, motioning to the Chantry ahead of us. </p>
<p>I watched the young man enter through the large doors and let out a sigh. “I’m not a huge fan of these places,” I said softly as I followed Tomas into the Chantry. </p>
<p>“You get used to them,” replied Alistair, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him, searching the room.</p>
<p>We kept walking, slowly coming closer to a man standing at the end of the hall. He looked tired and weary, as if he hadn’t slept well in many days. He looked rather young – probably around 30 or something of the like. He definitely wasn’t old.</p>
<p>“It’s… Tomas, yes?” said the man as we approached. I heard Alistair take a deep breath as he spoke – Alistair must’ve known him. “And who are these people with you? They’re obviously not simple travellers.”</p>
<p>Tomas shook his head and said, “No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them.”</p>
<p>“Well done, Tomas,” said the man, motioning for Tomas to leave. “Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl.”</p>
<p>Alistair stepped forward, staring the older man directly in the eyes. “I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and… covered in mud.”</p>
<p>The Bann frowned and stared at Alistair for a few moments. “Covered in mud?” he murmured in confusion, before a light suddenly clicked in his eyes. “Alistair? It is you, isn’t it? You’re alive! This is wonderful news!”</p>
<p>“Still alive, yes,” replied Alistair with a slight nod, “although I’m just as surprised about that as you are, believe me.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” said the Bann, shaking his head. “Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow as I moved to stand beside Alistair. “Well, there are two left that we know of,” I said, staring up at Bann Teagan. “Not all of us died there.”</p>
<p>Teagan looked down at me in surprise. “So… you are a Grey Warden as well?” he asked, receiving a curt nod from me. “I wondered why a dwarf was travelling with Alistair. It makes sense that you are a Grey Warden, although I have not seen a dwarven Warden in some time… let alone a female dwarf. It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Nowadays everyone we seem to meet is under bad circumstances,” I replied. “It’s become normal for us now.”</p>
<p>“Completely normal, yes,” agreed Zevran. “We met under interesting circumstances.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at the elf, my attention still focused on Bann Teagan. “We came here to see Arl Eamon,” I said.</p>
<p>Teagan frowned and nodded slowly. “I thought so. Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill.”</p>
<p>“What are the odds?” sarcastically interjected Leliana.</p>
<p>“A remarkable coincidence,” agreed Zevran, just as equally sarcastic.</p>
<p>Teagan glanced over at the two before turning his attention back to me and Alistair. “No one has heard from the castle in days,” he said softly, worry clouding his eyes. “No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts.”</p>
<p>“And you apparently have monsters coming out of the castle to attack you,” I added, remembering what Tomas had said. </p>
<p>Teagan nodded. “The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault.”</p>
<p>“Evil things? What are these monsters?”</p>
<p>“Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh…”</p>
<p>I froze up. I. Hate. The. Dead. “W-walking dead?” I stammered, not happy about the predicament, “Really?”</p>
<p>“I am afraid so,” replied Teagan. “They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers.”</p>
<p>“Stone!” I exclaimed with a sigh. “Why walking dead?”</p>
<p>Alistair glanced down at me with a worried frown. “Is no one helping you?”</p>
<p>Bann Teagan shook his head. “With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help,” he said softly. “I have a feeling tonight’s assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask--”</p>
<p>“I won’t hesitate to help,” interrupted Alistair, “Although it isn’t just up to me.”</p>
<p>“But the Grey Wardens need Arl Eamon,” I added. “So of course, we’ll help.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” exclaimed Teagan, a glimmer of hope appearing in his eyes. “Thank you, this… means more to me that you can guess.” Teagan glanced to his left and motioned for Tomas to come closer. “Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired,” he said to the young man, “then return to your post.”</p>
<p>Tomas bowed his head and said, “Yes, my lord.” He then turned and hurriedly exited the Chantry.</p>
<p>“Now then,” said Bann Teagan, turning back to me, “there is much to do before night falls. I’ve put two men in charge of the defence outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon’s knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle.”</p>
<p>I nodded slowly, not exactly understanding what was happening. “How will I know who they are?”</p>
<p>“Just ask for them,” replied Teagan. “They will answer.”</p>
<p>“Alright… Sod, this is going to be an interesting night…”</p>
<p>Bann Teagan frowned and briefly glanced over at a woman standing near the doors. It was only brief – but I could’ve sworn I saw something flicker in his eyes. “It will be a very interesting night. I can only pray that no more will succumb to these monsters.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I pray the Ancestors will be with you all as we prepare for this fight.”</p>
<p>Teagan’s mouth twitched slightly into a small smile, before his solemn gaze returned. “Thank you,” he said softly.</p>
<p>I turned away from the man and headed out of the Chantry – ready to find Murdock and Ser Perth. Stone, this was so not what I had in mind. I hate corpses.</p>
<p>I walked away from the villagers and towards the houses that were nearby. I wanted to make sure that there was nothing in any of the houses that could be used to fight the sodding dead things. I came across the first house and opened it. They mustn’t have thought of locking their doors.</p>
<p>I entered the house cautiously; in case the inhabitants were still around. I walked further into the house, noticing that there was nothing around. It was very empty. I noticed a dresser in the back of the house and moved towards it, jumping in fright as I heard something move within it.</p>
<p>“Okay!” I exclaimed, stepping forward and glaring at the dresser, “whatever’s inside this dresser, come out right now!”</p>
<p> “Go away!” yelled a young boy’s voice from the dresser. “This isn’t your home! This is my home! My home! You hear me?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, easily opening the dresser to expose a young boy, who stared at me in fright.</p>
<p>“Please don’t hurt me!” exclaimed the boy, terror filling his eyes. “I’ll go back to the Chantry if you want! I didn’t mean any harm!”</p>
<p>I frowned and raised an eyebrow. This was a strange boy. “What were you doing in there?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”</p>
<p>“You were hiding in a dresser, how is that a secret?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t always in there!” exclaimed the boy. “I hid when I heard you coming. I was… well, I shouldn’t tell you. That’s the secret.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “Are you sure? I could help you,” I finally said, curious as to what this boy was doing. </p>
<p>“You… could? All right… I guess,” murmured the boy, looking down at the ground.</p>
<p>“First, tell me who you are,” I said quickly, wanting to at least have a name.</p>
<p>The boy looked at me. “My name is Bevin. My older sister, Kaitlyn, is in the Chantry… I just didn’t want to be there anymore, so I left.”</p>
<p>I looked back at the boy, wondering what exactly was going through his mind. “So Bevin, what were you doing here?” I finally asked.</p>
<p>“I just… Father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather’s, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer. I thought… if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and… kill the bad people who took Mother.”</p>
<p>I felt myself soften to this boy. His Mother and Father were both gone, and all he wanted to do was fight against those that took his Mother. He was young, but I suppose I started fighting at a younger age than him. “Where is this sword now?” I asked.</p>
<p>“In the chest in Mother’s room. Father gave me a key, but I’m not supposed to give it to anyone.”</p>
<p>I put a hand on Bevin’s shoulder and said. “I could use that sword to help the village.”</p>
<p>“I… I guess you’re right,” slowly replied Bevin. “I should help defend the village, shouldn’t I? Father would have if he were here. A-all right, here’s the key. I hope you use it to kill a lot of those bad people.”</p>
<p>Bevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, brass key and held it out to me. I cautiously took it and held it in my hand. “Thank you, Bevin.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded. “I should… go back to the Chantry. G-good luck.” He quickly scooted around me and the other two and left the house, heading back to the Chantry. </p>
<p>I watched Bevin leave and then stared at the key in my hand. I wondered what kind of sword this was. I edged around Alistair and Zevran and walked up the stairs, easily noticing a chest near a bed in the room. I quickly opened the chest and brought out a well-made sword. It was enchanted, I could easily tell. “This is a really good sword,” I said as I studied it. </p>
<p>“It will be useful then, yes?” replied Zevran, suddenly appearing beside me.</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yeah, looks like it will be useful.”</p>
<p>“Are you really okay with taking this?” asked Alistair, staring at the sword.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Whatever helps us win.”</p>
<p>I didn’t wait for Alistair’s reply. I didn’t really care about being noble or anything like that. I come from the sodding slums of Orzammar, so I was used to people being useless and pathetic. And I knew that Alistair didn’t think the way I did. Not when it came to people’s worth. He was more… positive about people than I was.</p>
<p>I walked up to another house and went to open it – expecting it to be unlocked like the previous house. But, instead of the door opening, I slammed into it as the lock remained intact. “Sodding stone!” I exclaimed, rubbing my head. “It’s locked.”</p>
<p>Alistair snorted. “That’s why you open and then enter.”</p>
<p>I just glared at him and turned my attention back to the door. I studied the lock briefly before pulling out my special pin, which I always kept on me. Once a criminal, always a criminal. I easily picked the lock on the door and swung it open, revealing a male dwarf with two human men.</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” drawled the dwarf. “Intruders. I hope you’ve a good reason for breaking and entering into my home.”</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrow and stared at the dwarf. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“My name is Dwyn. And you still haven’t told me why you broke into my house.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “I don’t like locked doors,” I replied simply.</p>
<p>“She does like to open doors,” agreed Zevran with a grin. “She has strange habits, yes?” </p>
<p>Dwyn stared me down, trying to figure out what was going on in my head. Not that anything really was going on in my head; I wasn’t sure what I was doing. “What will it take for you to leave?”</p>
<p>I blinked. I hadn’t thought about that. “I dunno. I’m not even sure why I’m here.”</p>
<p>The dwarf glared at me. “I don’t believe you,” he replied. “You know I have the qunari sword, right?”</p>
<p>I tilted my head to the right. That was a little strange, why would he have a qunari sword? “Kaela,” murmured Alistair in my ear. “Sten doesn’t have a qunari sword, it might be his?”</p>
<p>“How do you know what a qunari sword looks like?” I muttered in reply. Was there any difference between that and a normal sword?</p>
<p>“It’s a lot bigger than the one Sten has.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. Might as well get this sword off them anyways – a qunari sword sounded pretty cool. “I want the qunari sword you have,” I said, not looking away from him.</p>
<p>“I thought you did,” he replied. He looked back at me, a familiar greedy glint in his eyes. “It must be worth something to you, then.”</p>
<p>I moved closer to him, my hand resting on my dagger. I wasn’t gonna bargain for this. “Well… it’s worth your life,” I said dangerously. “So where is that sword?”</p>
<p>Dwyn backed away from me and grunted. “If the sword’s all you want, sure,” he grumbled as one of the humans tossed a large sword at my feet. “Now, why don’t you take your sword and leave?”</p>
<p>I jolted my head in an awkward nod and bent to pick up the sword. Before I even touched it, Alistair whisked it out of my reach. “It’s double your height,” he said simply before walking out of the door. I just shrugged and followed him out. Meant I didn’t have to carry something heavy.</p>
<p>I closed the door behind me and moved to stand beside Alistair, who was staring at the sword in his hands.</p>
<p>“We should give this to Sten, no?” said Zevran. “If it is his?”</p>
<p>I nodded and started walking towards the Qunari, who hadn’t moved from the spot he had claimed before. He glanced down at me as I stomped up to him. “Sten, we found something that might be yours,” I said, looking over at Alistair, who was holding the sword out.</p>
<p>Sten frowned slightly as he grabbed the sword from Alistair and stared at it. “Strange,” he said as he threw the sword on his back away, replacing it with this sword. “I had almost forgotten it. Completion.”</p>
<p>“So, it was your sword?” I said with a slight sigh of relief. “I’m glad you got it back.”</p>
<p> Sten looked down at me, a slightly amused look in his eyes. “Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an ashkaari to find a single lost blade, that you did not even know about, in a country at war.” </p>
<p>I shrugged. “Was just luck, I suppose.”</p>
<p>The Qunari looked away from me as he said, “You are not quite as callow as I thought. That is… unexpected.”</p>
<p>I blinked. “What? Callow? You thought I was callow?”</p>
<p>“You sound surprised. You must have heard this before.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “No, not really.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get over it,” replied Sten with a slight shrug. “Eventually.”</p>
<p>I glared at the large man and turned my sights away. “Why did I let you out of that cage again?”</p>
<p>“I have wondered that, myself. It is one of the many things I find puzzling about your behaviour,” said Sten, once again turning his eyes onto me.</p>
<p>I pouted. “I’m not that puzzling… but I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too!” I retorted. </p>
<p>“What is there to be puzzled by? I’m a simple creature. I like swords. I follow orders. There’s nothing else to know about me.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow, a question that had been on my mind for days popping into my head. “I find one main thing puzzling,” I said. “Why were you in that cage?”</p>
<p>“I caged myself. A weak mind is a deadly foe, as you are no doubt aware.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “A weak mind? What’s that mean?”</p>
<p>“This is… complicated,” replied Sten with a frown. “I came to your lands with seven of the Beresaad – my brothers – to seek answers about the Blight. We made our way across the Fereldan countryside without incident, seeing nothing of the threat we were sent to observe. Until the night we camped by Lake Calenhad. They came from everywhere: The earth beneath our feet, the air above us, our own shadows harboured the darkspawn. I saw the last of the creatures cut down, too late. I fell. I don’t know how long I lay on the battlefield among the dead, nor do I know how the farmers found me. I only know that when I woke, I was no longer among my brothers. And my sword was gone from my hand. I searched for it. And when that failed, I asked my rescuers what had become of it.”</p>
<p>“And then?” I asked, relishing in the story. I always loved stories. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I killed them. With my bare hands. I did. I knew they didn’t have the blade. They had no reason to lie to me. I panicked. Unthinking, I struck them down.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “That’s… well. Not good. Striking down unarmed, innocent farmers…”</p>
<p>“I know,” replied Sten. “I cannot justify what I have done. My honour is forfeit. This sword was made for my hand alone. I have carried it from the day I was set into the Beresaad. I will die wielding it for my people. Even if I could’ve crossed Ferelden and Tevinter unarmed and alone brought my report to the Arishok, I would’ve been slain on sight by the antaam. I would’ve been labelled soulless, a deserter. No soldier would cast aside his blade while he drew breath.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t cast it aside… and, besides, you have it now!”</p>
<p>Sten nodded slowly. “Yes… I have my sword again. I should put it to use. And I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the Arishok’s question if the Blight were ended, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” I replied with a smirk. “So, let’s get cracking on stopping this Blight.”</p>
<p>Sten nodded again. “Then lead the way,” he said.</p>
<p>“Right. I need to find… Perth and Murdock. And that kid’s sister.”</p>
<p>“Kaela!” suddenly exclaimed Leliana, running up to me. “I found something interesting in the store!”</p>
<p>I tilted my head and stared at her, questioning what interesting thing she could’ve found.</p>
<p>“Oil!” she exclaimed. “We can use it to set the monsters alight!”</p>
<p>I grinned. “Good plan! I’ll tell Ser Perth that when I find him.”</p>
<p>I spun around and walked towards the Chantry – I had to see that kid’s sister first. I walked in and immediately noticed the girl with her little brother. The tears had dried off her face and a small smile had appeared.</p>
<p>“You!” she exclaimed happily, running up to me. “Bevin said that you were the one who found him. I can’t possibly repay you!</p>
<p>I shrugged. “It’s fine,” I replied.</p>
<p>“Bevin told me about Grandfather’s sword. So, you have it, then? I… suppose it won’t go to waste, at least.”</p>
<p>I looked at the tattered clothes of both the girl and her brother, and my mind briefly flashed to my days in Orzammar. “I could pay you for it,” I said. I heard all my companions mutter in confusion – guess they weren’t used to me being nice.</p>
<p>“I… I have no idea what it’s worth, to be honest. And you found Bevin… I couldn’t ask you for money… I--”</p>
<p>“Here is 500 silver,” I said, interrupting her protests. “Use it to stay safe.”</p>
<p>“The Maker sent you; I just know it!” exclaimed the girl, accepting the coins I gave her. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>I shrugged and wandered out of the Chantry, ignoring my companions. I knew they’d say something, so I walked away as fast as I could and towards an older man nearby – whom I assumed must be either Perth or Murdock. Time to start preparing for the fight tonight!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Night of the Sodding Living Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re the Grey Warden, are you? I’m known as Murdock.” grumbled a man, staring me up and down. “I didn’t think they made women Grey Wardens.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. Sexist bastard. “I’m not here to chat,” I growled. “What can I do to help?”</p>
<p>Murdock looked me up and down again before finally deciding I might be able to help. “We need what little armor and weapons we got repaired, and quickly, or half of us will be fighting without either. Owen’s the only blacksmith who can do it, but the stubborn fool refuses to even talk. If we’re to be ready for tonight, we’ll need that crotchety bastard’s help.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “Why is he refusing to talk?”</p>
<p>Murdock rolled his eyes. “His daughter, Valena, is one of the arlessa’s maids. So he hasn’t heard from her since this whole business started. He demanded we attack the castle, break down the gate, and force our way in. I said it was impossible, but he wouldn’t listen. He’s locked himself in the smithy now.” Murdock pointed to a nearby door before he continued speaking.  “I can’t force him to do repairs… He says he’d rather die first.”</p>
<p>My frowned deepened and a sigh left my lips. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate it,” said Murdock, a frown forming on his face. “If he doesn’t help, he’ll die like the rest of us. What good will that do anyone then?”</p>
<p>I shrugged and walked away from him, towards the smithy that Murdock had pointed at earlier. I knocked on the door several times before I got a response.</p>
<p>“Go away, curse you!” yelled a man, his voice sluggish and slow. He sounded completely drunk. “Leave me in my peace! You’ve already taken everything out of my stores! There’s nothing left!”</p>
<p>“Owen?” I questioned, banging on the door again. “I need to speak with you.”</p>
<p>There was a brief silence before the blacksmith replied. “Oh? Who is that?” he asked. “What do you want? I’ve been through enough…”</p>
<p>“Just open the damn door before a break it,” I growled, banging on the door yet again. I really did hate locked doors.</p>
<p>“All right, all right!” exclaimed Owen as I heard him stumble to the door. “Let me undo the locks. Please don’t make any trouble!”</p>
<p>I shrugged at Alistair as I spotted the glare, he was shooting me – threatening to break down a door always worked, didn’t he know that? I swung the door open and stepped into the smithy, a strong smell of ale immediately reached my nose. Didn’t think I’d smell this much ale in one place after I left my Mother.</p>
<p>“Maker’s breath!” exclaimed Leliana, clasping her hand over her nose. “What is that smell? It’s like someone set a brewery on fire!”</p>
<p>“Somebody’s been drinking!” said Alistair with a chuckle, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Must be too much ale for him and Leliana.</p>
<p>“So I let you in,” said Owen, staring at me. “You wanted to talk; now we’re talking. Mind telling me who you are?”</p>
<p>I stared back at Owen. He was definitely drunk. “Kaela,” I said briefly. He didn’t need more information than that.</p>
<p>“Funny, you didn’t sound like a dwarf through the door. Can’t say I expected that.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are dwarfs supposed to sound different from humans?”</p>
<p>Owen shrugged and stumbled to a seat nearby. “Anyhow, my name’s Owen… though you might already know that,” he said, his speech still incredibly slurred. He held out a bottle of ale towards me. “Care to join me as I get besotted? Or is there something in particular you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Why are you locked in here?” </p>
<p>“My daughter… Valena. She’s in the castle… she’s been my life since my wife passed on two years ago. Now she’s dead or soon to be. I don’t care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone!”</p>
<p>I scowled. This man was pathetic. “So, you intend to drink yourself to death?” I growled at him.</p>
<p>“Why not? It’s not live we’re going to live past the night anyhow!” exclaimed Owen. He stared at me for a second and snorted. “Or are you going to save us?” </p>
<p>“I am,” I replied. I knew he wasn’t being serious, but I was. I planned to save this village. </p>
<p>Owen looked taken aback for a few moments. I don’t think he expected me to say that. “Is that so?” he said softly. “Huh. Maybe it’s the drink talking, but you almost sound like you believe that. It’d do me a world of good to think maybe someone like you could go in and find her… provided any of us live through the night.”</p>
<p>I sighed. “And what if she’s dead?”</p>
<p>“It… would be better than going to my grave wondering.”</p>
<p>I frowned and nodded. “Alright, I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>“No!” yelled Owen angrily. “Not good enough! Murdock said the same damned thing and I didn’t believe him, either. I want a promise! Promise me that you’ll look for her, that you’ll bring her back to me if you can.”</p>
<p>“And what’s stopping me from lying to you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing besides your conscience. You got one of them?”</p>
<p>I snorted. “I grew up a casteless dwarf. I don’t really have a conscience.”</p>
<p>“Then you should know the value of a deal,” retorted Owen. He had me there – deals I did value. A lot. “You want something, I want something.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Okay. I promise you that I will look for her and find her.”</p>
<p>Wynne nodded in agreement. “We will do our best. Please believe us, friend.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll accept that. It’s something to hope for, at least,” said Owen, a small smile appearing on his face. “Right, then. It seems I have some work to do, re-lighting the forge and I suppose I’ll have to find some iron. Hmm, maybe at the mill?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get Murdock to send his men here as soon as possible so you can get the repairs done,” I said, turning to leave the smithy.</p>
<p>“Good. Need them soon,” replied Owen, focusing on the forge.</p>
<p>I left the small smithy and walked over to Murdock, quite pleased with myself for what I achieved. Murdock was staring at the smoke now coming out of the smithy, nodding in approval.</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like Owen’s finally doing the repairs we need. The damned fool is stone drunk and he’ll still make smithing look easy. Good enough, I say. I’ll inform Bann Teagan the militia is ready to fight. We’ll give those bastards a welcome they won’t soon forget!”</p>
<p>I grinned. “We’re not just ready – we’ll win,” I said confidently. I could feel it in my bones – we were going to win.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” replied Murdock. “We may just be village folk, but we’re going to fight like there’s no tomorrow!”</p>
<p>“I need to go speak to Ser Perth, now… any idea where he is?”</p>
<p>Murdock nodded and pointed up the hill. “You’ll find him and his men at the mill by the bridge, to the north.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said as I walked away from him and up the hill. I could see the sun starting to set in the sky – I had to make sure everything was ready before night fell.</p>
<p>I walked up the hill at a slow pace – I didn’t enjoy walking in the first place, let alone walking up a massive hill. “Are we nearly there?” I moaned, refusing to look up from the ground.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” said Alistair. “It wasn’t that hard…”</p>
<p>I glared at him as I stood upright. Wasn’t hard… maybe for him with his sodding long legs, but for me… it was torture! I only have short legs! I briskly walked towards a man standing nearby wearing rather fancy armor. I gathered that he would be Ser Perth. “Hello…” I said rather awkwardly. “Are you Ser Perth?”</p>
<p>The man nodded. “You must be the Grey Warden,” he said. “I am as relieved as Bann Teagan is to see you here. I… must admit I am unfamiliar with addressing a dwarf of your station. I do not wish to be rude.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Call me whatever you’d call a human,” I replied. I wasn’t exactly special. </p>
<p>Ser Perth nodded. “Please take no offense, then, my good woman, for I meant none.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Wasn’t taking offense anyways.”</p>
<p>“I was, until recently, in direct service of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. For now, my charge is defending the village from these evil assaults. Would that I had not chosen to seek out the Urn of Sacred Ashes, perhaps I would have fended off whatever evil befall the castle… or perhaps I would be dead.” I couldn’t help but think that the latter was the correct answer – as brave as he might be, I couldn’t see him single-handedly stopping whatever this came from. “Ah, well. With a Grey Warden aiding out defense, perhaps all is not lost.”</p>
<p>I grinned. I suddenly felt really important.</p>
<p>“Have you thought about using the oil in the village store?” asked Alistair. I’d forgotten all about the oil that Leliana found.</p>
<p>“No one told me of this!” exclaimed Ser Perth. “Oil, you say? How much, exactly?”</p>
<p>Leliana smiled. “Enough to set many monsters aflame,” she said. </p>
<p>“Assuming that would hurt them… Yes, I see what you have in mind. That might be effective if used carefully.”</p>
<p>Zevran smirked. “A fine tactic,” he paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. “Provided it actually kills them and you don’t end up having to deal with flaming undead.”</p>
<p>He had a point… flaming undead would so not be a good idea… stone, normal undead were scary enough! </p>
<p>“Yes, excellent idea!” exclaimed Ser Perth. I was pretty sure that he didn’t even hear Zevran’s comment. “I’ll send some men to collect the oil. We’ll use it to slow these creatures down.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” I replied with a nod. “We should prepare barricades and such as well.”</p>
<p>“Of course. We are preparing to do just that.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “Then I’m ready to make my stand here. I will wait until nightfall. Leliana… go to the Chantry. Try and keep the children calm and stuff… if any undead come through, kill them and protect those inside. Wynne will help.”</p>
<p>Leliana nodded and moved down the hill, ready to protect the innocent inside the Chantry. “Alistair, Zevran, Morrigan… we’ll make a stand here with the others. Sten, you take Varkas and help down in the village. In case any dead escape past us or find another way into the village.”</p>
<p>Sten gave a stony nod and beckoned to Varkas to go down the hill, leaving me, Alistair, Zevran and Morrigan with Ser Perth and his small militia. It was time to make a stand.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Nightfall took a while to come, but when it did, the men around me became restless. It was obvious that they were afraid. The darkness came quickly, and as it did, a bright glow appeared in the distance. </p>
<p>“Set it alight!” yelled Ser Perth, watching as one of the men shot a flaming arrow into the oiled barricade.</p>
<p>I gripped my daggers tightly, waiting for the sodding living dead to arrive. This was so not my day. Of all things that could attack, it just had to be the undead, didn’t it!?</p>
<p>“They’re coming!” exclaimed one of the militia. </p>
<p>I stared beyond the flames, looking for the creatures. At first, I saw nothing, until a creature ran through the flames, gurgling in anger. It fell to the ground and burnt to ash – at least the fire was working. More and more of the creatures appeared, and inevitably, some ran straight past the fire barricade – and right to us. I gulped in fear and started attacking the living dead that made their way to us. They didn’t stand a chance – but stone they were terrifying!</p>
<p>“They just keep coming!” exclaimed Alistair as more undead appeared. There was a never-ending amount of them. Alistair was right – they just kept on coming.</p>
<p>After a long time, the dead finally started to decrease in number. Only a few were escaping the flames and reaching us, and they were quickly disposed of. “Oh, thank the Ancestors!” I exclaimed. “I hate the undead…”</p>
<p>I groaned as I caught sight of one of the militia protecting the village. He was scrambling up the hill as fast as possible, a terrified look plastered on his face. “The monsters are attacking from the lake! They’re attacking the barricade! We need help!”</p>
<p>I grimaced and nodded. “Alright… Alistair, Zevran, Morrigan… let’s go. Knights, keep guarding the path!”</p>
<p>“Come on! We need to hurry!” exclaimed the man, as he started running down the hill. Guess it was urgent.</p>
<p>I hurriedly followed the man down the hill. As much as I hated these things, I knew I had to help the people… I kinda did promise and all that… I frowned as we reached the village – it was filled with the walking dead. There were more of them than the militia. I ran straight in and started attacking them – trying my best to ignore the fact that they were sodding undead!!! Corpses, gross! Ew!</p>
<p>I saw Alistair attacking the undead near me, and a sudden sense of calm fell over me. I frowned as I sliced through another monster. Why was Alistair calming me down? I shook my head, erasing the thoughts festering there. That wasn’t important right now, what was important was defeating these creatures and surviving the night.</p>
<p>I saw a speck of sunlight arise in the east. Sunrise was near. I grinned and cut the head off another undead – it was nearly over. My night of terrors was nearly over! THANK THE SODDING ANCESTORS!!!</p>
<p>The last remaining monsters screeched as sunlight hit them. They burnt to a crisp where they were – leaving us alone. We had made it!</p>
<p>I sunk to the ground in exhaustion as cheers erupted from the people behind me. We were still alive! Thank sod! I felt someone put a hand on my head and looked up to see Alistair smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes in relief. The night was finally over, and we’d won. My worst nightmare was over!</p>
<p>“We need to find a way into the castle soon,” said Alistair. He obviously felt my relief… which was extremely short-lived.</p>
<p>I sighed. “They’ll be more monsters, won’t there?” Alistair nodded. “This nightmare just won’t end!” I exclaimed, getting to my feet. “Right… let’s find Bann Teagan…”</p>
<p>I saw the doors to the Chantry open and people poor out, relief flooding their faces. I looked away from them and searched the crowd for Bann Teagan – I was too short for this.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I saw Bann Teagan stand directly in front of the Chantry doors, in front of the crowd now standing outside. “Dawn arrives, my friends, and we are victorious!” exclaimed Bann Teagan, a smile on his face. He beckoned for me to come up to him, so I cautiously did. All the human faces turned to me - I so didn’t like being the centre of attention… “And it is these good folks you see beside me that we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we all would have perished.”</p>
<p>Teagan turned to me and bowed his head. “I bow to you, dear lady. The Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour.”</p>
<p>I awkwardly shifted my weight onto my right foot as I watched all the villagers bow to me. This was just plain weird. “I… only did what anyone would do. I wasn’t just going to abandon you all.”</p>
<p>“And we thank you for that,” said Teagan, stating upright again. “We lost some good people last night – but not as many as we have previous nights. We will remember those we have lost, but firstly we must stop the dead from attacking this village.”</p>
<p>Alistair nodded and stepped forward. “We need a plan to get into the castle.”</p>
<p>Bann Teagan frowned and nodded. “Collect any supplies you may need and meet me up near the mill. Only bring a few friends, this will be a task for only a few.”</p>
<p>I nodded in understanding and watched as Teagan disappeared up the hill. The crowd outside the Chantry quickly dispersed until only my companions and I were left there. “Leliana, Wynne, Alistair. I want you to come with me – Sten, can you stay here and protect the village with Varkas. And Morrigan, as much as you won’t want too, please help.”</p>
<p>Morrigan and Sten both gave me a deadly evil look, but reluctantly accepted. As much as Sten would be helpful, we were infiltrating the palace. He’d make too much noise – and Morrigan wouldn’t be able to stop complaining.</p>
<p>I made my way up the massive hill again – trailing behind the others. This was just torture for my poor little legs. I needed to hire someone to carry me or something! We approached Bann Teagan, who was staring up at the castle. </p>
<p>“Bann Teagan?” questioned Alistair.</p>
<p>“Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside at all,” he murmured, before turning to face me and the others. “But I shouldn’t delay things further. I had a plan… to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family.”</p>
<p>I frowned and glanced at the mill. “Why didn’t you use it before?” I asked. He could’ve gone into the castle ages ago – didn’t have to wait for some sodding miracle or anything.</p>
<p>“I had no idea what lurked in the castle,” he replied with a sigh. “And I couldn’t abandon the people of the village.” He had a point… I suppose I wouldn’t be able to leave helpless people, either. Something just tugs at my heart when it comes to helpless people… probably because that’s what I’d been most of my life.</p>
<p>Something caught Teagan’s eye from behind me and all colour seemed to drain from his face. “Maker’s breath!” he exclaimed, moving forward.</p>
<p>I turned around and saw a young woman running towards us. Her face was pale and her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun behind her head. </p>
<p>“Teagan!” she gasped as she reached us. Her voice had a definite accent to it – not that I knew where she’d be from with that kind of accent. “Thank the Maker you yet live! I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly.” She paused for a moment before adding, “And I… need you to come with me, Teagan. Alone.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “Alone?” I questioned. “That doesn’t seem safe considering the… circumstances.”</p>
<p>The woman looked down at me and frowned. “What?” she snapped. “I… who is this woman, Teagan?”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head and sighed. “You remember me, Lady Isolde, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Alistair?” she questioned, looking him up and down. “Of all the… why are you here?”</p>
<p>“They are Grey Wardens, Isolde,” interrupted Bann Teagan, before either Alistair or I got the chance to snap out a reply. “I owe them my life.”</p>
<p>The woman, Isolde, looked a little taken aback. She gave me a strange look, a cross between annoyance, wonder and disdain. Somehow, I got the feeling that even if I saved the world ten times over, she still wouldn’t like me. “Pardon me, I… I would exchange pleasantries, but… considering the circumstances…” She trailed off; her eyes connected with the castle in front of her. What the hell was going on in that castle!?</p>
<p>“Please, Lady Isolde… we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!” begged Alistair, taking advantage of sudden silence.</p>
<p>She turned her head to face Alistair, her expression suddenly weary, as if she’d constantly stayed awake for days. “I know you need more of an explanation, but I… don’t know what is safe to tell.” She turned her attention back to Teagan, her weary expression turning to one of desperation. “Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues. And I think… Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won’t flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!”</p>
<p>Her rant ended with a small sigh, the weariness reappearing. Something seemed off about her movements, and how she was acting. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re hiding something from us?” I asked, accusingly staring at the noble woman. </p>
<p>Isolde turned to me, startled. “I… I beg your pardon!” she exclaimed, fear momentarily crossing her face. There was something wrong here. </p>
<p>“Never mind,” I said with a sigh, noticing Teagan staring at me with an expression that only said, ‘stop speaking’. I grumbled under my breath but didn’t say anything more.</p>
<p>“An evil I cannot fathom hold my son and husband hostage! I came for help! What more do you want from me?” hissed Isolde, half glaring at me and half pleading with me to understand how desperate she was.</p>
<p>Teagan shook his head and said, “I do not understand what you mean by this ‘evil’. Did it create the walking corpses? What is it?”</p>
<p>Isolde turned back to face Teagan. “Something the mage unleashed,” she said with a growl, her eyes darkening at the mention of the mage. “So far it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live. The others… were not so fortunate. It’s killed so many and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village!” she paused for a moment, pain flashing through her eyes. “It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. It seemed unlikely that some evil would allow her to leave to bring back somebody that could help. It didn’t make much sense unless there was something else to it.</p>
<p>Bann Teagan turned to face me; a deathly serious expression plastered on his face. “The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever.” He turned to face Isolde and finished, “I will return to the castle with you, Isolde.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank the Maker!” exclaimed Isolde, clasping her hands together in joy. “Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!”</p>
<p>My eyes narrowed as I glanced at Teagan and murmured, “It looks like you don’t have much of a choice.”</p>
<p>Teagan nodded slightly. “I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable,” he replied. “Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you.”</p>
<p>“Please do not take too long!” begged Isolde. “I will be by the bridge.”</p>
<p>We watched Isolde slowly walk away, towards the bridge that led directly to the castle. Teagan let out a small sigh and moved to face me. “Here’s what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door,” said Teagan, nodding towards the mill we were beside. The tunnel must be in there. “Perhaps I will… distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?”</p>
<p>I frowned and looked up at the castle. “What am I supposed to do in there?” I asked. This whole situation was sodding confusing.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew,” replied Bann Teagan. “I don’t know any more about this ‘evil force’ than Isolde seems to. Ser Perth and his men can watch for danger at the castle entrance. If you can open the gates from within, they can move in and help you. I don’t think there’s anyone else who can help you. If you choose not to go, then it’s up to me to do what I can.” Teagan pulled the small ring off his finger and sighed before holding it out for me to take, which I did. “That is my signet ring. It will open the lock on the door in the mill. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you must, just get him out of there. Isolde, me and anyone else… we’re expendable.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “That… may be so. But I’m not gonna let this sodding evil do whatever it wants!”</p>
<p>Teagan glanced up at the silent castle for a moment. “Greater evils have been loosed on the world, but I will not argue with you. But I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell… and good luck.”</p>
<p>“You too,” I said with a respectful nod.</p>
<p>Alistair and Teagan clasped hands for a moment before Bann Teagan slowly walked up the nearby hill, heading towards the bridge where Isolde was waiting. </p>
<p>“Well… this is handy dandy,” I said with a sigh, drawing blank looks from my companions. I sighed again and shook my head. Silly humans. “Leliana, can you quickly tell Ser Perth our plans? We’ll wait here for you.”</p>
<p>Leliana nodded and smiled at me. “Of course,” she said as she bounded off down the hill to speak to Ser Perth.</p>
<p>“As soon as she gets back, we’ll enter the castle,” I said to my remaining two companions. They both nodded in agreement. I slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, staring at the massive castle in amazement. Yeah, the architecture wasn’t as brilliant as Orzammar, probably close to the Casteless homes, but something about it just took my breath away. It was brilliant.</p>
<p>“May we speak for a moment?” I looked up at the elderly mage, not expecting her at all. I hate it when people arrive without announcement... which happens all the sodding time.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “I guess so, we have nothing else to do until Leliana comes back,” I replied.</p>
<p>Wynne nodded. “Since we have a break amongst the fighting, I wish to ask: What does being a Grey Warden mean to you?” she asked, staring at me with a look of determination in her eyes. She wanted an answer.</p>
<p>“Well… I suppose… it’s about killing as many darkspawn as possible.”</p>
<p>“There’s that, of course,” agreed Wynne with a slight nod, “but there’s more to being a Grey Warden than killing darkspawn and saving the world from the Blight. Ultimately, being a Grey Warden is about serving others, about serving all people, whether elves or dwarves of men.”</p>
<p>I frowned. This seemed kinda confusing… “I don’t get it,” I said, my frown deepening.</p>
<p>“As a Grey Warden you are a guardian of men. And you guard them because their continued existence is more important than you are. Thus, it is you who serves, not they.”</p>
<p>Something about what she was saying rang a bell in my head. Maybe Duncan had told me this before… “I suppose that makes sense,” I said, a frown still plastered on my face.</p>
<p>Wynne looked down at me, studying my expressions. I must’ve looked like I needed a better explanation because she started talking again. “A good king – a true king, who cares for his land – uses his power to rule firmly but fairly. He serves his people first and foremost. The king who does not do this, who believes that he is entitled to his power, who abuses it and uses it for his own means, is a tyrant.”</p>
<p>My mind returned to Orzammar – to the King’s that did everything for the Higher Castes and left the Casteless in the dirt, to scavenge for food and only think about themselves. The king who hid in his castle with good meals and fancy clothing, never even thinking about those less fortunate. “Many kings are tyrants,” I replied, rather bitterly. That included Orzammar’s king.</p>
<p>“And the country suffers for it,” replied Wynne, not noticing my strange reaction… or choosing to ignore it. “If you live apart from others, and your actions affect only you, then you may do as you wish.” Somehow, it seemed like she knew how a casteless had to live. “But, if you have power, influence, and strength, your every action will be as a drop of water in a clear still pond. The drop causes ripples, and ripples spread. Think of how far they will go, how wide they will become. How will they affect the pond?”</p>
<p>My head was starting to kind of hurt. This was all really confusing. I understood it, a little, but it was still confusing enough to make my head hurt. </p>
<p>Wynne seemed to notice me struggling to understand it all, as she then said, “I think I’ve lectured enough for today, I should stop before I wear out my welcome.”</p>
<p>I laughed. “Thank you, Wynne. You’ve… given me a lot to think about,” I said softly, my eyes staring off into the distance. </p>
<p>“Ser Perth has agreed to wait by the castle gates with his men,” said Leliana, suddenly appearing beside me.</p>
<p>“Stone!” I shouted, jumping slightly. “You scared me, Leliana!”</p>
<p>She giggled. “Sorry. But I believe it is time to head into the castle now.”</p>
<p>I nodded, slowly recovering from the shock. “Alright,” I said, walking towards the mill, “let’s find Arl Eamon and stop this evil.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Every Choice Has Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stench inside the tunnel was incredibly foul. I struggled to keep the smell out of my nose and I moved as fast as I could through the tunnel. It wasn’t exactly the best type of escape route for the Arl, it was so gross. </p>
<p>I heaved a sigh of relief as we came to a dead-end. Alistair reached up and opened the trap door before hoisting me out.  </p>
<p>“Oh, sweet breathable air!” I exclaimed as I took a few deep breaths. “This is so much nicer than down there!”</p>
<p>“Kaela, I suggest keeping your voice down,” murmured Wynne, her elderly eyes scanning the corridor ahead of us. “I sense a great deal of blood magic at work here. We wouldn’t want undead to attack because you were loud, would we?”</p>
<p>I frowned and shook my head. I really didn’t want to run into more undead. I took a few more steps forward, scanning ahead of me carefully for undead creatures.</p>
<p>“Hello? Who’s there?” </p>
<p>I let out a scream and clung to Alistair. “They’re gonna eat me!” I whined, refusing to open my eyes.</p>
<p>“Is there anyone alive out there?”</p>
<p>“I believe it is a person, Kaela,” murmured Leliana, prying me away from Alistair. “Undead do not speak to us.”</p>
<p>“OH… right…” I could feel my cheeks flush red and I hurriedly moved towards the voice, not wanting to endure Leliana’s giggles. I spotted a man trapped in a jail cell and walked towards him. “Who are you?” I asked.</p>
<p>He stared me up and down as I approached. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t seen a bath in weeks. “You… don’t look like the Arlessa’s guards. Are you from outside the castle?”</p>
<p>“Did the stature or armor that gave that away?” I said, rolling my eyes. “Now who are you?”</p>
<p>“My name is Jowan. I’m a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor. Until they, ahhh, threw me into the dungeon here.”</p>
<p>“Tutor Lady Isolde’s son?” repeated Alistair. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Her son, Connor, was showing signs of magic. She wanted me to tutor him, secretly, so he could hide it,” said Jowan. “But… I ended up being thrown in here.”</p>
<p>“Why?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You don’t know? I thought everyone knew. I poisoned Arl Eamon.”</p>
<p>“You what!?” yelled Alistair. “You <i>poisoned</i> the Arl? Why would you do such a thing?”</p>
<p>Jowan frowned and lowered his head. “I’m not proud of it. The arlessa had no idea what I was hired to do when she took me in to tutor Connor. I… I know it looks suspicious, but I’m not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began.” I felt Alistair grow stiffer beside me, his anger seeping off him. “Lady Isolde thought I’d summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. She… had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So, they… left me to rot.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they just kill you?” Spat Alistair, glaring at Jowan.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I think they intended to come back for me. But the screams, they just got worse and… nobody came.”</p>
<p>“So, did you summon this demon?” Questioned Wynne, scrutinizing Jowan. She appeared like she knew him.</p>
<p>“No!” exclaimed Jowan. “I know nothing about summoning demons. Look, I know you shouldn’t believe me. I wouldn’t. I’d plead for mercy, but… I’m not sure I deserve it. I believed that I was doing the right thing, at first. Teryn Loghain told me that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle.” He took a deep breath. “You see, I’m a maleficar: a blood mage.”</p>
<p>“A blood mage!” growled Alistair. “That is not good.”</p>
<p>“I thought you looked familiar,” murmured Wynne. “I had thought you… dead. Hunted down by Templars.”</p>
<p>“I guess you might have been told then,” sighed Jowan, “I was in hiding when I was caught, but instead of killing me, Loghain made me an offer. But he’s abandoned me here, hasn’t he? Everything’s fallen apart, and I’m responsible! I have to make it right somehow, I have to!”</p>
<p>“Backtrack a bit there,” I said. “Teryn Loghain himself hired you to poison the Arl?”</p>
<p>“Yes, when the Templars caught me, they brought me to Denerim to await execution. Eventually, someone came to see me, alone. It was the Teryn. I thought he’d have me executed right there, but he said I could make up for my crime. He said I would be helping the country. He said the Arl was a threat, and I believed him! He is a hero.”</p>
<p>“Why should we even believe you?”</p>
<p>Jowan’s shoulders drooped. “You probably shouldn’t, I mean… I wouldn’t,” he admitted. “I’d plead for mercy, but… I’m not sure I deserve it.”</p>
<p>“No. You don’t,” said Alistair, moving away from Jowan. “You poisoned the Arl. You did this.”</p>
<p>I put a hand up to silence Alistair. “Why are you so eager to make things right?” I asked.</p>
<p>“What, just because I’m a blood mage I’m now allowed regrets?” grumbled Jowan. “I’ve made a stupid mistake at the circle, and now I’ve made an even greater one. I’m… not a bad person. There’s no reason for you to believe me, but I’m not. I have to make up for what I’ve done. I have to try. Give me a chance, please!”</p>
<p>I bit my lip and looked to my companions for guidance. None of them seemed too sure on what to do.</p>
<p>“He’s… a blood mage,” murmured Wynne. “I believe he has good intentions but… I find it difficult to trust his words.”</p>
<p> “I… I’m letting you out of your cell,” I said.</p>
<p>“You’re what?” exclaimed Alistair.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving someone down here to be eaten or whatever by these undead things. And maybe he can help us.”</p>
<p>Jowan clasped his hands together and bowed at me. “Thank you! I promise, I’ll find a way to fix this! Somehow…” He ran off, towards the stairs leading into the castle.</p>
<p>“Hopefully we do not regret letting a blood mage loose,” said Wynne. </p>
<p>I shrugged. I knew blood magic wasn’t great, the ordeal in the stupid Circle was enough to tell me that. But what harm could one ‘feeling guilty’ blood mage do?  “Let’s keep moving,” I said. “We have to stop all this.”</p>
<p>The others nodded and followed closely behind me as we made our way up the stairs. We came out in an empty corridor. I gripped my daggers tight and nudged open a nearby door. I slowly walked in and examined the surroundings – dead bodies were strewn over the floor, as if they’d fallen as they went about their day. I moved a few more steps forward and let out a scream as the bodies rose from the ground. “Sodding stone I cannot do this!” I shrieked, aimlessly swinging my blades in front of me. “Sod. Sod. Sod. Get me out of here!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Kaela,” whispered Leliana in my ear. “They are gone.”</p>
<p>I whimpered and lowered my daggers. “Stone, I cannot do this.”</p>
<p>“You can, Kaela. It will be okay. We are here to help you.”</p>
<p>I exhaled, heavily. “Right. Let’s hurry and get this over with.”</p>
<p>I marched through the room and headed back down the hallway, I did not want to open any more stray doors. More and more undead ran at us, and my companions killed most of them. I would attempt to help but I was so scared that I knew I was mostly just getting in the way. </p>
<p>“Down there, I think that’ll lead to the cellar that goes into the courtyard,” said Alistair, pointing at the stairs in front of us.</p>
<p>“Right. Courtyard is good,” I said. </p>
<p>We walked a few steps forward, and suddenly heard a bang in the room next to me. I shuddered, wishing I hadn’t heard anything. Had to check it out now. “I’ll check it out,” said Alistair, moving to the door. I stepped back as he slowly nudged open the door. </p>
<p>A loud scream echoed through our ears. “Please don’t hurt me!” shrieked a young girl, cowering in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>I stepped in front of Alistair and stared at the girl. “We’re not here to hurt you,” I said, waiting for her to look up and acknowledge us. </p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry; I’m just so frightened! These monsters are everywhere! I’m Valena.”</p>
<p>“Valena?” I repeated. “The smith’s daughter?”</p>
<p>She quickly stood up straight and stared at me in surprise. “You know my father? I want to go back to him! How did you get here? Is there a way out?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yes, there is a tunnel leading out of the castle from the dungeon. You need to run; we killed the monsters so you should be safe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” exclaimed Valena, shoving past us and running towards the dungeon. </p>
<p>“Right.” I said. “Let’s… keep going. We need to get to the courtyard.”</p>
<p>The others nodded and we headed down the stairs, prepared to fight more undead to reach the courtyard.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Maker have mercy; will this ever end!?” exclaimed Leliana as she shot another arrow through an undead monster.</p>
<p>“It needs to end, now!” I shrieked. I was so incredibly over these monsters!</p>
<p>“It’s a revenant!” exclaimed Wynne as a large, floating creature came towards us.</p>
<p>I heaved a sigh. “You guys focus on the monsters; I’ll distract the revenant thing!” I stormed towards the revenant and started attacking it. It didn’t look like an undead, so I could actually do something without debilitating fear. Its large sword swung around me, but my little body was able to move fast enough to avoid its swings. I kept attacking, slashing my blades at it as quickly as I could. It suddenly blocked one of my blades, throwing me off balance. Its sword came down and a loud crack could be heard as it smashed against my arm. Blood splattered on the ground, and I grimaced in pain. Before it could recover, I swung my other arm around and sliced off its head. </p>
<p>“Kaela!” exclaimed Alistair. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>He came rushing over to me as I hit the ground, the entire world was spinning around me. “I can’t really feel my arm,” I said. “But I know it hurts.”</p>
<p>Wynne was suddenly beside me, placing her gentle arms on mine. “Magic has minimal effect on dwarves,” she sighed. “But I will do what I can for you, I may be able to mend, mostly.”</p>
<p>I nodded and jolted my head to the gate. “Alistair, let them in.”</p>
<p>He nodded and jogged around me. I could hear the gates grind up and Ser Perth’s men stormed inside.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Ser Perth, appearing beside me. “My men and I are eager to see our Arl again.” He paused and glanced down as Wynne tried to heal my arm. “Shall we enter the main hall together?”</p>
<p>I nodded, and Wynne helped me to my feet. “I will do more after the battle,” she said. “But for now, it will be usable, without pain.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” I said.</p>
<p>We marched up the stairs and Ser Perth flung the main hall doors wide open. The sight in front of us was one we were not expecting. Teagan was dancing, like a fool, in front of a little boy and Isolde. We all stopped in shock, unsure as to what was in front of us. Teagan tumbled off to the side and sat down beside the little boy. </p>
<p>“So, these are our visitors?” The boy spoke, his voice deep and gravelly. “The ones you told me about, Mother?”</p>
<p>Mother? This was Connor? The little boy with magic?</p>
<p>“Yes, Connor,” stammered Isolde, avoiding eye contact with the little boy.</p>
<p>“And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?” The boy glared at me. “And now it’s staring at me! What is it, Mother?”</p>
<p><i>What is it?</i> I growled. Just because I was different then him. The insolent little brat. </p>
<p>“This is a dwarf, Connor,” said Isolde. “You… you’ve seen dwarves before. We’ve had them here at the castle.”</p>
<p>Connor scoffed. “Had them?” he slowly repeated. “For dinner, maybe? Looks like a tough chew, maybe in a nice stew. Shall I send it to the kitchen, Mother?”</p>
<p>I felt Leliana grip my shoulder, as if I was literally about to be taken away to be cooked. That was a disturbing thought!</p>
<p>“Connor, I beg you! Don’t hurt anyone!”</p>
<p>The boy stepped backwards and gripped his head, as if he was fighting with something. “Mother?” His voice changed. He sounded like a scared, young boy. “What’s happening? Where am I?”</p>
<p>Isolde dropped to her knees and reached out to Connor. “Oh, thank the Maker-”</p>
<p>“Get away from me, foul woman!” screamed Connor, pushing Isolde away. “You are beginning to bore me!”</p>
<p>I couldn’t believe it. The boy seemed to be somebody else, like he was trapped within his own body, at the mercy of another entity. </p>
<p>“A demon,” breathed Wynne, as if she was reading my thoughts. “He is possessed.”</p>
<p>“Grey Warden,” muttered Isolde, staring at me in despair. “Please don’t hurt my son! He’s not responsible for what he does!”</p>
<p>“He is the evil force you spoke of?” I growled, my hands gripping my daggers tighter. </p>
<p>“No, don’t say that!” screeched Isolde. “Connor didn’t mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon! He started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father.”</p>
<p>Connor chuckled. “It was a fair deal. Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it’s my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do!”</p>
<p>Teagan laughed. “Nobody tells him what to do!” he yelled. “Nobody!” He started cackling and Connor hit him over the head. </p>
<p>“Quiet, uncle!” yelled Connor. “I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn’t I? Yes, I did.” He turned back to be and fixed his eyes on me. They looked vacant, as if the boy was not really alive within. “But let’s keep things civil. This dwarf will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, dwarf. What have you come here for?”</p>
<p>I gulped and stood slightly forward, still feeling Leliana’s hand on my shoulder. “I need to see Arl Eamon,” I said, confidently raising my head.</p>
<p>Connor cackled. “So, you’re a concerned well-wisher. Why didn’t you say that in the first place? But Father is very ill. We really shouldn’t disturb him. Isn’t that right, Mother?”</p>
<p>Isolde stammered. “I… I don’t think…”</p>
<p>Connor growled and cut her off. “Of course, you don’t,” he yelled. “You deprive me of my fun! I crave excitement and action! This dwarf ruined my fun with the village, now I’ll repay her.”</p>
<p>Teagan rose to his feet and drew his sword, as the guards surrounding them also drew theirs. Connor ran off as Teagan and the guards charged us.</p>
<p>“Do not kill them!” shouted Ser Perth. “They are only under his control! Knock them out, but do not kill them!”</p>
<p>We all nodded and defended ourselves against the guards. I flung myself onto Teagan’s back, forcing him to the ground. I whacked his head against the floor, knocking him out cold. When I clambered off, I saw that the other guards were also taken care of. Hopefully they would wake up themselves. Teagan groaned, and slowly sat up, clutching his head.</p>
<p>“Teagan!” exclaimed Isolde, racing towards Teagan. “Teagan, are you, all right?”</p>
<p>Ser Perth helped Teagan to his feet. “I… am okay. My mind is my own again.”</p>
<p>“Blessed Andraste! I would have never forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!” Isolde turned towards me, her hands clasped together. “Please! Connor’s not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!”</p>
<p>Images of the small, dwarven children flashed in my mind. Children killed for being casteless or for doing what they could to survive. “I’m not about to kill a child,” I said. I would not kill Connor. </p>
<p>“Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination.” Jowan stormed into the room, carefully eyeing off Isolde. </p>
<p>“You! You did this to Connor!” snarled Isolde. Teagan gripped her shoulders, stopping her from attacking the mage.</p>
<p>“I didn’t! I didn’t summon any demon, I told you! Please, if you’ll let me help.”</p>
<p>“HELP?” shrieked Isolde. “You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!”</p>
<p>Teagan frowned. “This is the mage you spoke of? Didn’t you say he was in the dungeon?”</p>
<p>Isolde relaxed a little, and Teagan removed his hands from her shoulders. “He was. I assumed the creatures had killed him by now.” She glared at me. “He must have been set free.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “He’s no more to blame than you,” I snarled at her. “He may’ve poisoned the Arl but you were so secretive about everything. That made all this possible.”</p>
<p>Isolde was at a loss for words, she stared at me, unable to retort. She knew I was right. </p>
<p>“Please,” begged Jowan. “I can help you. The demon in Connor needs to be destroyed. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself.”</p>
<p>Teagan frowned. “Is the demon not within Connor?”</p>
<p>“Not physically,” answered Wynne. “A demon would have approached him within the Fade, and controls him from there.”</p>
<p>“You can enter the Fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my son?” questioned Isolde. </p>
<p>Jowan shook his head. “No, but I can enable another mage to do so… with blood magic. Usually lyrium and many mages can do it, but blood magic means that a trip to the Circle would not be needed.”</p>
<p>“How would that work?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I can take the power needed… from someone’s life energy. The ritual… would require all of a person’s life energy, though.”</p>
<p>“Someone must die?” growled Teagan. “That is not much of an option.”</p>
<p>I frowned. I didn’t want anybody to die. But, travelling to the Circle was not an option either. It would take far too long, and by the time we returned with mages and lyrium… Connor could have killed everyone in the village.</p>
<p>“Let the sacrifice be me.”</p>
<p>I stared at Isolde in shock, not expecting anybody to be willing to sacrifice themselves to blood magic. </p>
<p>“What?” exclaimed Teagan. “Are you mad? Eamon would never allow this!”</p>
<p>“I will not let Connor die, or anybody else fall victim to him. I am willing to give my life for my sons, and all those within the castle and village.”</p>
<p>“Blood magic,” growled Alistair. “How can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don’t make a right!”</p>
<p>“It’s either this or kill Connor,” I retorted.</p>
<p>“We can go to the Circle, get mages and more help! Blood magic is not the answer.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip. I wanted to go to the Circle, but it would take so much time! </p>
<p>“Connor is blameless in this,” said Isolde, pleading with me. “He should not have to pay the price. Please, Warden. Help my son.”</p>
<p>“Jowan needs to cast the ritual,” I said. I did not want this to happen, but we had no choice. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Isolde with a small smile. “If this will save my son, then I am not afraid.”</p>
<p>Jowan moved closer to Isolde and looked at me. “Then… who will go into the Fade?”</p>
<p>I glanced at Wynne. “I know it isn’t ideal… but you’re the only one who can do this.”</p>
<p>Wynne sighed. “I do not appreciate being the subject of blood magic, but I will do my best.” She looked at Isolde and touched her shoulder lightly. “Pray your sacrifice is not wasted, my lady.”</p>
<p>“You have my eternal gratitude,” said Isolde, clasping Wynne’s hand. “May the Maker go with you, madam.”</p>
<p>Wynne sighed, and sat beside Jowan. She was obviously reluctant, but we had no choice. She was the only one that could do this. Jowan put his hands in front of him, facing Isolde. Red magic spiraled through the air, and Wynne’s entire body stiffened. She was within the Fade.</p>
<p>We waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Wynne moved and opened her eyes. At the same time, Jowan dropped his arms and Isolde fell. She was gone. </p>
<p>“It is over,” said Wynne. “The demon has been destroyed.”</p>
<p>Teagan had knelt beside Isolde. He sighed. “Let us start the clean-up. I will check on Connor. Warden, you can bring your other companions to the castle. Meet me upstairs when you are ready.”</p>
<p>I nodded. My companions dispersed from me. I knew that my decision weighed heavily on them all, as it did on me. I made my way out of the castle, and down to the village. Morrigan would be grateful to be within the castle, as would Zevran, and I gathered Sten wouldn’t mind. </p>
<p>“It is about time,” said Morrigan as I approached her. “The castle has been retaken?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yes, but with a heavy price. Isolde died. Blood magic – to save the child. He was possessed.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” muttered Morrigan. “Saving the child would not have been my course of action. It would have been far easier to simply kill him and be done with it all.”</p>
<p>Sten nodded in agreement. “It would have been better than magic.”</p>
<p>I sighed. My choice was not a popular one with anyone. “What is done, is done,” I said. “The castle is open for us to rest and recover. I assume you’ll have rooms if you want them.”</p>
<p>Morrigan’s face appeared to light up. “Oh, how I will love a good bath!”</p>
<p>“Oh! Morrigan, I almost forgot. I found a black book thing in the Circle and thought you’d be interested. I forgot to give it to you earlier, so I left it on your bed in the castle.”</p>
<p>Morrigan raised an eyebrow. “Sounds intriguing,” she said. “I will let you know what it is, later.” She headed up the hill, rather quickly, with Sten slowly following behind. </p>
<p>“Do not fret, warden,” whispered Zevran in my ear. “Although blood magic is no popular choice, you did what you had to, no?”</p>
<p>I smiled at him. At least one person was willing to accept what I did. He winked at me and darted up the hill. I took a deep breath and followed, I had to meet with Teagan, and see what could be done about Eamon’s poisoning. </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Connor is his old self,” said Teagan as I entered the candlelit bedroom. “He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. I suppose we need to send him to the Circle of Magi’s tower… for training, once the war is over. It’s so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things.”</p>
<p>Connor ran past me, out of the room. “I’m glad,” I said. “Connor seems like a good child.”</p>
<p>A sad smile crossed Teagan’s face. “Should Eamon recover, I am not sure how I will tell him of all this. Isolde is dead, yet her sacrifice saved their son. Yet, Connor is to be a mage. It is all quite a mess. Jowan has been imprisoned again, if Eamon recovers, we will decide his fate then.”</p>
<p>I nodded. Jowan may have helped us, but I saw in the Circle how bad blood mages can be. “Is there anything we can do for Arl Eamon?” I asked, glancing down at the unconscious older man. </p>
<p>“Whatever the demon did, it has spared his life. But he is comatose, we cannot wake him. As odd as it may seem, the quest Isolde sent the knights on may be our only hope. We must find the Urn of Sacred Ashes.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What are you talking about? What Urn?”</p>
<p>“Isolde sent most of Eamon’s knights in search of the ashes of Andraste. Legend claims they were hidden within Ferelden and have the power to heal almost any malady.”</p>
<p>“A legend that may not even exist is our only option?”</p>
<p>“I know it is a long reach, but it is our only hope. Eamon funded the research of a Denerim scholar – a Brother Genitivi. He has been trying to decipher the inscriptions on Andraste’s Birth Rock. Isolde sent many knights to find this Genitivi.”</p>
<p>I sighed. A legend was our only hope of curing Eamon. Great. Sounds so believable. “I’ll go find the relic,” I said slowly. I didn’t believe this would be of any use, but perhaps at least trying would be enough. Maybe Teagan could take Eamon’s place if we failed?</p>
<p>“You are the only one,” said Teagan. “Perhaps you could seek out the brother’s home in Denerim and see if there are any clues to his whereabouts?” Teagan frowned and turned away from me. “I must go to the hall and begin rebuilding. You can remain here with your friends and recover for as long as you require. Just make haste in finding the Urn, I do not know how much longer Eamon has.” Teagan motioned to a maid standing nearby. “She will show you to your room, your friends have already been settled in theirs.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Teagan.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Warden. You are the only reason we are still alive.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I smelt sodding terrible. Even Varkas wouldn’t come near me. Stone, he even whined as soon as I entered the room and then curled up into the corner. I shed my amour as quickly as I could, reminding myself to find new armor before we left. Mine just was just not salvageable. I gratefully crawled into the warm bath that the maid had made for me. </p>
<p>I closed my eyes and a lone tear slipped out of my eye. I hated the choice I made. I hated that somebody had to die so horribly. But I knew it was the only choice. We couldn’t go to the Circle; it would have taken sodding too long. And stone, I couldn’t kill a child. But I hated that Isolde had to die. That blood magic was the answer. My arm started throbbing and my eyes snapped open. I still needed to get it properly healed. I looked down at it and grimaced. It was sodding contorted, the bone obviously not aligned. And the large gash was infected, seeping blood and pus into my bath water.</p>
<p>“Sodding stupid arm,” I grumbled as I quickly washed myself and changed into some clothes the maid had brought for me. Which fit quite well. I wondered how they had dwarven sizes just laying around. </p>
<p>I left the room and hurriedly made my way downstairs. I spotted a few of my companions, Wynne, Leliana and Alistair were all talking around the fire. I took a deep breath and approached them. “Wynne, are you able to heal my arm?” I asked. I could feel Alistair’s eyes boring into me. He was angry. “Or did you want me to go find a different healer?”</p>
<p>Wynne smiled and rose to her feet. “Come, Kaela. I will heal it myself,” she said softly. “I would not trust anybody else to heal you.”</p>
<p>I smiled back at her, a wave of relief rushing over me. She seemed to be calmer than before. She led me over to a nearby table and gently placed my arm on it. “I’m sorry, Wynne.” I murmured. “I truly am. I shouldn’t have put you in the line of blood magic.”</p>
<p>Wynne shook her head. “I do not appreciate blood magic; however, I understand why it was needed. We had no time to return to the Circle, and killing a child is not my style.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I… appreciate it. I wish it could have been different.”</p>
<p>“As do I. But what happened, happened.” Wynne smiled again and gently patted my head. “Do not worry, child. Hard choices must be made, however it will all be okay. I do warn you to brace yourself, however. Alistair is not taking this situation as well as I.”</p>
<p>I glanced at Alistair. His entire body was tense, and his hands were tightly clenched together. Leliana was gone, and it seemed as if he was waiting for Wynne to leave as well. </p>
<p>“I will leave you two. He needs to be able to understand,” said Wynne. “Your arm will be okay; however, we must stay put for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>I nodded and Wynne left the room, leaving me and Alistair alone in awkward silence. I could hear the maids still scuttling around, completing their duties for the day. Our companions seemed to have all retired to the dining hall for dinner. </p>
<p>“I wanted to talk about what happened earlier,” said Alistair. </p>
<p>“What about it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You let Lady Isolde sacrifice herself!” Alistair was furious, and his volume rose very quickly, “With <i>blood magic!</i> How could you do that?”</p>
<p>I winced at his volume and replied, as calmly as I could, “There was no other choice, Alistair. She <i>chose</i> to sacrifice herself to save more lives.”</p>
<p>“There must have been another way!” yelled Alistair, almost as if he was ignoring me, “She was the Arl’s wife! We could’ve gone to the Circle! You should’ve tried harder!” exclaimed Alistair angrily.</p>
<p>“It would’ve taken too long!?” I shrieked, just as angrily, “It would've taken at least a sodding week to get to the Circle, wait for them to get everything and then come back! Connor wouldn't be peaceful that long! We didn't have enough time for that. Plus, this was all Isolde's fault anyway... she was humiliated to admit she had a son with magic, and she choose to let a sodding blood mage tutor her son! She offered to die for him, so why not let her?</p>
<p>“It wasn’t right! There had to be some other way!”</p>
<p>“WHAT OTHER WAY!?” I screamed, “Would you have preferred us to kill the child! I mean, he’s just a kid that’s possessed, he doesn’t mean anything!”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t--”</p>
<p>“What you meant?” I interrupted, “Yes it was. So, what? You would’ve held him down while I cut off his head? Or would you have done the honors of ending his life yourself?” He looked shocked, but that was the reaction I wanted. I was to mad to care about what he was thinking right now. “Or, maybe we could’ve gotten his mother to kill him! That would’ve worked out great! They can always have other kids, can’t they!?”</p>
<p>Alistair and I both fell silent, still glaring at each other. It was in those few seconds of complete silence that I realized that no one was around. They must’ve left as soon as they heard us yelling. Not that I blame them, all I could feel in the room was tension and anger.</p>
<p>“Look, Alistair,” I said softly, creating one of those menacing tones I’d heard so much, “I didn’t want the Arlessa to die, but I didn’t want to kill an innocent child. Lady Isolde offered to sacrifice herself to save Connor; it was her choice, not mine.” With that said I brushed past him and walked out of the room. I knew he was mad at me, but I knew I was mad at him. More death would’ve occurred if we had gone to the Circle; Isolde’s sacrifice was necessary to save as many lives as possible. Why couldn’t he understand that!?</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I didn’t emerge from my designated room at Redcliffe for a long time. I heard the others talking outside the door several times, as well as knocking occasionally, but I refused to go out there. I was intending to stay in the room, with Varkas…  He wasn’t going to yell at me... or tell me I made the right choice or say anything actually. Mabari are the best friends a dwarf can have.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh as I watched Varkas snore. It had fallen silent outside, meaning that everyone must’ve realized I wasn’t coming out and decided to go to bed. I sat up on my makeshift bed on the floor. Despite the fact I had an actual bed here, I wasn’t comfortable using it. I’d never used a bed before, and it just felt... squishy. I slowly stood up, making sure I didn’t wake Varkas and slipped out of the room. There was no one in sight, which meant my assumption was correct and everyone else had finally gone to bed. I frowned as my stomach grumbled. I was hungry. Everyone else ate dinner while Alistair and I fought, and I refused to go eat after the fight. I clasped my hands over my stomach and made my way down the staircase. Once I reached the bottom, I glanced around at my surroundings, clueless. I had no idea which way was the kitchen. My frown returned as I tried to choose a door to go through, finally settling on the one to my right. I eased open the door and let out a frustrated sigh as I saw a desk and several bookcases. I was about to close the door when something glinting in the moonlight caught my eye.</p>
<p>I walked into the room and towards the glinting object, which seemed to be sitting on a desk covered with paperwork, Arl Eamon’s paperwork. I guessed this was his study. I gasped as I saw a golden locket sitting on the edge of the desk. It was absolutely beautiful! It looked as if it had been broken before, and mended. It also had Andraste’s holy symbol on it. My head snapped up as a thought hit me. What if this is Alistair’s mother’s pendant? My grip on the locket tightened as I made my way out of the room, deciding to give it to him when I had the chance.</p>
<p>I closed the door to the room, and walked directly ahead, towards the door that was now in front of me. I heard someone on the stairs but didn’t turn around; I needed food first.</p>
<p>“Kaela?”</p>
<p>His voice hit me like a block of ice. He was the one person I wasn’t expecting, especially not after our fight. I turned around and said, “Hello, Alistair. What are you doing up so late?”</p>
<p>“I was going to ask you the same question.”</p>
<p>He stare was still harsh, but it seemed to be less ferocious from before. I shrugged and said, “I’m going to get some food. I missed dinner.”</p>
<p>We fell back into the same awkward silence we had before, during our fight. I didn’t know what was going through his head, but I sure as hell wished I did. I glanced down at my hand and suddenly remembered the locket still grasped tightly in my fingers. “Alistair... this is for you,” I said, swiftly moving forward and holding out the locket.</p>
<p>He seemed genuinely surprised as he took the locket, all harshness fading from his eyes. “This... this is my mother’s amulet. It has to be. But why isn’t it broken? Where did you find it?”</p>
<p>“In the study,” I replied softly, “Here in the castle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the Arl’s study?”</p>
<p>“I guess so.”</p>
<p>Alistair turned the amulet around in his hands and said, “Then he must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don’t understand, why would he do that?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Maybe you mean more to him than you know.”</p>
<p>Alistair looked directly into my eyes. All the anger had disappeared. It was like he had melted at the sight of the locket. “I... guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left...” Alistair sighed and looked down at the amulet, “Thank you. I meant it. I... thought I’d lost this to my own stupidity. I’ll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his... when he recovers, that is. I wish I’d had this a long time ago.”</p>
<p>I smiled as he continued fondling the amulet. I was glad he was happy again. “You’re welcome,” I replied softly.</p>
<p>“Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I’m more used to people not really listening when I go on about things,” he looked up at me again with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>I tilted my head to the left and replied, “Sorry? Did you say something?”</p>
<p>Alistair shook his head. “You’re a funny one.”</p>
<p>We fell silent again and I smiled weakly before turning away. My appetite was gone; I wasn’t really in the mood to eat anymore. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” said Alistair. I turned back to face him in shock. “I shouldn’t be second guessing you like this. I know you had no choice I just… all this death…”</p>
<p>“I truly wanted to save everyone, Alistair,” I replied softly. “I don’t want innocent people to keep dying. It’s wrong. But… I had to make a choice. </p>
<p>“I know you did. I’m such an ass.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “You’re not. You care for the Arl, and his family. I… I’m sorry, Alistair. I really am.”</p>
<p>“Still… I should trust you. I know that you did your best.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m… glad that you think so.”</p>
<p>“Did you want to eat dinner with me? I missed it as well…”</p>
<p>I looked away from him and shook my head. “I’m not really hungry anymore,” I said. “I’m just going to go back to my room.”</p>
<p>He looked a little dejected but didn’t try to change my mind. I was thankful for that, being reminded about having to sacrifice Isolde just ruined my appetite. It wasn’t a good choice. “We’re spending the next two days here,” I said as I passed him. “Enough time to recover before we head to Denerim.”</p>
<p>“Denerim…” I heard him whisper as I made my way upstairs. His sister lived in Denerim; I’d almost forgotten. He wanted to see her. I needed to remember to suss her out when we got there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Why Is Nothing Ever Sodding Easy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could feel his eyes boring me. He was studying every move I made, every small thing I did. His eyes never stopped watching me. I sighed in frustration and slowed down to walk alongside the elf.</p>
<p>“Do you stare at everyone like that?” I grumbled, glaring at Zevran.</p>
<p>“Not everyone.” He winked at me and smirked. “But a beautiful woman like yourself? Why not? I am sure you draw many stares, from men and even other women. Does this bother you?”</p>
<p>I didn’t know how to reply, I was so flustered that I tripped over a small rock in my path, but he quickly reached out and steadied me. I could see Alistair glaring at us from the corner of my eye. “It, ahh… doesn’t really bother me. I mean, I don’t really notice it. I mean, I don’t exactly think I’m attractive, so I don’t think anyone stares. I mean… never mind.”</p>
<p>Zevran laughed and finally removed his hand from my arm. “You do not think you’re attractive? My, there must have been some high beauty standards among your people.”</p>
<p>“I… don’t… ahh… I don’t really know,” I stammered. “I just wasn’t really… looked at nicely.”</p>
<p>“But my dear warden, you are so ravishing. So exotic to us surfacers.” I blushed bright red. He was so shameless. “Would you prefer if I desisted? Although this would be difficult, travelling as we do in close proximity.” As if to prove his point, he moved closer to me, talking with his face right next to mine. I could see his eyes staring beyond me, as if he was teasing Alistair. I sighed; I didn’t want to be in the middle of some manly showdown.</p>
<p>“Just… don’t make it obvious,” I said. “I mean… I don’t really notice unless you do it so shamelessly.”</p>
<p>“But my dear warden, I can’t not stare at you so intently. Your dear warden friend seems to agree with me on that.”</p>
<p>My cheeks grew hotter. Alistair stares at me? Why did that make my heartbeat faster? We hadn’t known each other that long.</p>
<p>Zevran laughed again. “Do not fear, dear warden. I know when I have lost the game. I will, however, continue to ravish you with longing looks and sexual stares.”</p>
<p>I stormed ahead of him, unable to look at him anymore. He was so shameless and so embarrassing. I could feel Alistair stewing nearby, he didn’t seem very happy at Zevran’s behavior either. </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>We reached the outskirts of Lothering within a week and decided to set camp. It was late and we were all exhausted – and my poor feet were covered in blisters. Our stops had been brief, only for a few hours to sleep before continuing. Wynne decided to stop us for a full day – apparently, we were pushing ourselves too much. I honestly just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with. I stood on the outskirts of camp, watching as the others bickered over starting a fire. I felt uneasy – I could feel darkspawn all around. </p>
<p>“We need to speak.”</p>
<p>I tilted my head at Morrigan. She looked troubled. I glanced back at the others and nodded. She led me away from the camp, and into a small gathering of trees.</p>
<p>“I need your help,” said Morrigan with a sigh. “That book you found for me at the Circle. It was my Mother’s grimoire.”</p>
<p>“Grim-what?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Grimoire. ‘Tis usually a book containing spells. However…” </p>
<p>I frowned. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“There is… one thing within her writings that disturbs me. In great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived centuries.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. Morrigan looked extremely troubled. “How?”</p>
<p>“Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why. And now I know.” She took a deep breath. “They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter’s body for her own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt my jaw drop. “Please tell me you’re kidding!? She takes her daughter’s body? Like possession?”</p>
<p>“Yes. ‘Tis… most disturbing.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” I asked. </p>
<p>Morrigan nodded. “That is primarily what this tome details. The various daughters that Flemeth has… acquired. Their preparation and training. I recognize all of it. I… am to be her next host. This is my purpose.”</p>
<p>I felt my temper flare. “She can’t do that!” I exclaimed. “No way! How do we stop her?”</p>
<p>Morrigan looked slightly taken aback. “Flemeth must be slain. But… I cannot do this. I need your help.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “I’ll help you, definitely! I won’t let you just be taken as a host by Flemeth. It’s wrong!”</p>
<p>“I… thank you,” said Morrigan. “I cannot accompany you to her hut, you must go without me.”</p>
<p>“Without you? Morrigan, you’re one of my best fighters! How are we supposed to slay Flemeth without you?”</p>
<p>“If I am present when she is slain, I cannot be certain that she will not be able to possess my body right then. Please, Kaela, slay her for me. I doubt she will truly die, but if you can acquire her true grimoire from the hut, I can study it and it will give me time to be able to defend myself. ‘Tis all I can think of.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll take some help and go there tonight.”</p>
<p>“I am grateful,” said Morrigan, bowing her head slightly. “She may try and convince you to spare her life. Please trust me that she needs to be slain. There are no other options.”</p>
<p>“We’re friends, Morrigan. I help my friends,” I replied. “Does she have any special powers I should know about? I need to know what I’m up against.”</p>
<p>“She is a shapeshifter, like me. But I do not believe there is much else she will utilize. She will certainly shapeshift during the fight.”</p>
<p>“Right. I can handle that. Don’t worry Morrigan, we’ll slay her and return as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>I swear she almost smiled, but she ducked away before I saw any slight smile on her face. I sighed heavily and dragged my feet back to the camp. Who would I take with me? Wynne needed to rest; the walking was starting to exhaust her too much. I couldn’t bring myself to take Varkas back that way. Sten would need to stay and protect the camp, he was a fantastic lookout.<br/>
I bit my lip and watched my companions surround the fire. They didn’t seem to realise that I had vanished for several minutes. At least they finally had the fire going.</p>
<p>Could I take Alistair back that way? Again? He’d suffered enough when we returned before and had to see what the Darkspawn had done to Ostagar. I couldn’t make him go so close again. I sighed and rubbed my head. Discretion, we needed to disappear tonight without making a scene. Leliana and Zevran would be perfect for slipping away. But I’d need somebody else to help take on sodding Flemeth. I watched as Alistair seemed to realize my absence. He looked all around before finally spotting me. We made eye contact, and my world seemed to pause for a minute. I quickly shook my head and turned away. Now was not the time to start being distracted. I had to take him with me as well, there was no way we’d defeat Flemeth without his skills. </p>
<p>“Kaela?” </p>
<p>I jumped and turned to scowl at him. “Alistair, don’t sneak up on me!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t? I thought you saw me coming over,” stammered Alistair.  </p>
<p>My scowl dropped and I bit my lip. “Sorry. I’m just a little jumpy, I can sense darkspawn everywhere.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling. It’s… unsettling.”</p>
<p>I rubbed my head and stared up at the sky. “Morrigan asked me for a favor,” I said quietly. “But you can’t go and tell everyone.”</p>
<p>I could see Alistair’s eyes narrow. He shot a dark look in Morrigan’s direction. “What does the witch want?”</p>
<p>I sighed. Their little spats were getting annoying. “She needs me to kill Flemeth.”</p>
<p>“What?” screeched Alistair. I winced; I was not in the mood. “You do realize that Flemeth is <i>the</i> Flemeth right? We can’t just waltz up to her and kill her.”</p>
<p>“I know, Alistair. I may not be accustomed to the surface, but I know. But we have no choice. I promised Morrigan that I would do this, and I’m going too.” I took a deep breath. “I need your help. That’s the only reason I’m telling you – we’re going to head off when the others are asleep. Leliana and Zevran will come too. I don’t want to freak out the others by telling them we’re going to try to kill Flemeth.”</p>
<p>Alistair frowned. “Wanting to kill Flemeth is something to freak out over.”</p>
<p>“I know. But I promised. And I’m going, with or without your help. Be at the fire at midnight if you’re coming.”</p>
<p>I swiftly walked away from him and made my way over to Leliana, who was playing with Varkas. I quickly told her of the plan, and she nodded in agreement, promising to tell Zevran for me. I retreated to my tent quickly, desperate to get some rest before the long trek to Flemeth’s hut.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>
  <i>The dragon screeched at me, staring at me with pure evil. I stared back at it, my entire body frozen. All I could fear was death. I was surrounded by death. I stumbled backwards and tripped over something behind me. Quickly clambering to my feet, I screamed as I realised it was Alistair. He was dead. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Join us. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I screamed again as I realized I was surrounded by all my companions. They were all dead. The dragon screeched at me again. “NO!” I screamed, gripping my daggers. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Join us. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I was surrounded by darkspawn. Where had they come from. I wanted to fight, but the dragon screeched, and I froze. My body tensed; I couldn’t move. Its eyes pierced through me, as if it was studying me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Join us. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I won’t give into you!” I screamed, dropping my daggers and covering my ears with my hands. “You can’t control me! I will destroy you!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I screeched once more, and I clamped my eyes shut. I couldn’t win against it. I felt hot. I opened my eyes and was engulfed by flames spewing from its mouth.<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p>I awoke with a jolt, sweat coating my body. These nightmares wouldn’t leave me alone, and they only seemed to be worse within the darkspawn territory. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead, changed into my armor and left my tent. </p>
<p>It was dead quiet outside. Everyone had gone to bed – even Bodahn and his son. I sat down near the fire and stared up at the sky. I still wasn’t used to it – it seemed so big and strange. Like it would suck me into it at any moment. I closed my eyes for a moment, but the cold dread hit me fast. I quickly sat up and sighed. I wasn’t going to be able to rest anymore tonight. Hopefully the others would join me soon, and we would be on our way.</p>
<p>I stared into the flickering flames. The eyes of the archdemon seemed to be staring at me through the flames. It seemed to be aware of me – like I really was in front of it. Was it just a dream? Or was there more to it? I shuddered at the thought that it was aware of me. It was a terrifying creature. </p>
<p>“Bad dreams?”</p>
<p>I jumped at the sound of Alistair’s voice. “Aren’t they always?” I replied, glancing at him. </p>
<p>He sighed and a sad smile crossed his face. “They don’t get better, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think they would. They’re worse now.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. They’re worse for me as well. I think it’s because of how close we are to the darkspawn.”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement and turned my gaze back into the fire. “It knew I was there,” I said quietly. “It felt like it knew I was. It watched me.”</p>
<p>Alistair sat beside me and sighed. “It’s unsettling, isn’t it?” he said. “I think it’s because we’re the last two grey wardens here. And it knows it.”</p>
<p>“That’s a terrifying thought.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it thinks we’re a threat,” murmured Alistair. “Two grey wardens alone. What can we do against that?”</p>
<p>“It’s underestimating us,” I said, making eye contact with Alistair. “We will win. I know we will.”</p>
<p>He weakly smiled at me and nodded. “When are we leaving for Flemeth?” he asked.</p>
<p>I spotted Zevran and Leliana silently making their way towards us. “Now,” I replied, clambering to my feet. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“So, you return,” Flemeth’s eyes narrowed as we cautiously approached her. She had a black book in her hands, which she gently placed behind her as we drew closer. “Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>“Sod off,” I growled. “I know what you want with Morrigan. And I won’t let you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so she has sent you to kill me?” said Flemeth with a dark smile. “Is that how this tale will end? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids? Or does the tale have a different turn? She wishes for my grimoire, does she not? Take it. And tell her I am slain.”</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes as she offered the grimoire to me. “No deal,” I said. “I’m not going to betray her for your sake.”</p>
<p>“Pity. This is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps.” Flemeth cackled and her body lit up. Then, she transformed. Into a sodding dragon. </p>
<p>“Oh, sodding ancestors!” I screamed as Flemeth expanded her wings. I was expecting a sodding spider or bear or something. Not a sodding <i>dragon.</i></p>
<p>“A <i>dragon!</i>” whined Alistair. “Now this is some information that would have been fantastic to have!”</p>
<p>“Morrigan didn’t tell me this,” I said. I was angry. This was a bit of information that would have helped us prepare to face Flemeth. A bit of information that Morrigan oh so conveniently avoided telling me. </p>
<p>“We should attack, no?” questioned Zevran, raising his daggers.</p>
<p>Leliana nodded. “She will not cease until we defeat her,” she said, drawing her bow.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I agreed. “We gotta sodding kill a dragon. Sten is going to be mad he missed this.”</p>
<p>I lunged towards Flemeth, dodging her fire balls. I sliced at her legs, relieved as I saw both Zevran and Alistair attacking her lower body as well. I kept an eye on Leliana – she was keeping her distance, shooting arrow after arrow at Flemeth’s head. </p>
<p>It felt like we had been slicing at her for hours, and she didn’t seem to be affected at all. We needed to change tactics, and fast. I let out a cry as Flemeth’s leg kicked me backwards. I quickly regained my balance and made eye contact with Alistair. I needed to get onto her back. He nodded and stepped backwards, firmly holding his shield in front of him. I had to admit, I really loved this move. I ran towards him and jumped onto his shield, and he propelled me into the air. I impaled one of my daggers into Flemeth’s back, and she let out a guttural howl. I swung myself around, ripping my dagger out of her back and started running up the ridges to her neck. I slashed my daggers along her neck, and she let out a roar, jolting me into the air. I prepared myself for the pain that would come as I hit the ground, but instead Flemeth caught me in her jaws. I shrieked and her teeth clamped down on my body. The pain was unbearable. </p>
<p>“KAELA!” screamed Alistair, Zevran and Leliana in unison. I struggled against her grip and with the last ounce of my energy, I thrust a dagger through her mouth. She roared again and tossed me into the hut. I tried to lift myself off the ground, but pain consumed my entire body. I watched as Flemeth hit the ground, still trying to attack my companions. They would be able to defeat her now. I moaned as my vision blurred and the pain started throbbing away. Soon, my world was consumed in darkness.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“You could have told us Flemeth would turn into a dragon. That bit of information could have stopped Kaela from being on the brink of death!”</p>
<p>Alistair. That was Alistair’s voice. I tried to open my eyes, tried to move, but my body wouldn’t listen. I felt so weak.</p>
<p>“She will survive,” was Morrigan’s stoic reply. “And I have what I needed.”</p>
<p>“Is that all you care about?” That was Leliana. Her pitch was high – she was worried. “Kaela almost died.”</p>
<p>“She could still die,” added Alistair.</p>
<p>“’Twas necessary,” said Morrigan. “She will live.” </p>
<p>“Would you all lower your voices and leave? Kaela does not need you arguing over her while she fights for her life.” Wynne. Even she sounded concerned. Was it really that bad? What happened? I tried to recall my memories; how did I end up like this? I remember fighting Flemeth, she was a dragon. Then I remembered, she had clamped her jaws over me. Pain pierced through my body and I screamed louder than I ever have before, before being greeting by darkness again.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>I groaned as the throbbing pain in my side woke me. I opened my eyes and was greeted with Wynne’s concerned face. “Kaela? Do not move,” she said.</p>
<p> I frowned. “It hurts,” I croaked. My voice didn’t sound like me. Sounded so hoarse and cracked. It wasn’t me.</p>
<p>“Shh. I’ve healed most of your injuries. Just lay still, I need to heal the rest. It’s… difficult using magic on dwarves.”</p>
<p>I grimaced as my entire body tingled. Magic felt weird. It wasn’t something I was used too, there is no such thing in Orzammar. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“You snuck off with Leliana, Zevran and Alistair to fight Flemeth. You won, but we almost lost you.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“According to Alistair, she tried to eat you. Most of your bones were broken and the wounds were deep. You are lucky to be alive.”</p>
<p>I groaned again. The pain coursing through my body had lessened. Wynne slowly stood up. “I have done what I can,” she said. “You need more rest. I’ve healed your bones and most of the wounds, but they can still tear open if you are not careful.”</p>
<p>“How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“A week. You were very hurt, Kaela. You need to be more careful.”</p>
<p>“Stone, that’s so long,” I growled. “We need to keep moving.”</p>
<p>Wynne’s eyes narrowed and she sighed. “I cannot convince you otherwise. But you will not be involved in any fighting until your wounds heal.” She left my tent, and I could sense her disapproval. “Alistair, she is awake. You can stop loitering outside her tent now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not… I don’t… I wasn’t loitering,” stammered Alistair. “Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“Go and ask her yourself.”</p>
<p>I heard some movement outside the tent and I slowly propped myself up. Varkas whined and I patted his head, I hadn’t realized he was with me. He moved behind me, using his body to keep mine upright. “Thank you,” I whispered, patting his head more. “I’ll buy you a big bone in Denerim. You’re a good boy.”</p>
<p>“Kaela? C-can I come in?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” I said. My voice was less hoarse, but I still didn’t really recognize it. I sounded horrible.</p>
<p>His head poked through my tent and he slowly moved to sit beside me. He was cautious not to touch me, and his eyes examined my body carefully. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>I let out a short laugh. “Like a dragon tried to eat me,” I said.</p>
<p>Alistair didn’t react. He frowned and looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t help you.”</p>
<p>“Alistair… it’s okay. There’s nothing you could have done. Not much to do when a dragon clamps down on someone.”</p>
<p>His eyes didn’t leave the floor. “I should have done more. You almost died.”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t!” My voice was starting to sound more like me. Like a crackly me but still me. “I’m okay, Alistair. I shouldn’t have trusted Morrigan so blindly. I thought shapeshifting meant a spider, not a dragon.”</p>
<p>His eyes darkened and he looked up at me. “She’s a bitch,” he growled. “She deceived you and she doesn’t even care.” </p>
<p>I carefully placed a hand on his knee, and he jolted in surprise. “It’s okay,” I said. “I’m going to talk to Morrigan soon. I need to stretch my legs anyway. Don’t worry, I’m okay and everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “If you say so,” he said, rather reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Now, can you help me get out of this tent? I don’t quite trust me legs yet.”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Did you know?”</p>
<p>Morrigan look up from the book to stare at me. Her eyes narrowed. “I knew Flemeth could turn into a dragon, yes. ‘Twas not something that you needed to know.”</p>
<p>“Not something I needed to know?” I repeated. “Morrigan, Flemeth turning into a sodding dragon is something I most certainly needed to know!”</p>
<p>“If I had told you, you may not have agreed to help me.”</p>
<p>“Stone. Morrigan. When you ask me to do a favor and I say yes, I will sodding do it. But I needed to know about the dragon situation. I almost sodding died because we weren’t prepared to fight a sodding dragon.”</p>
<p>Morrigan’s eyes seemed to soften and she stroked the book on her lap. “I… regret what transpired,” she said softly. “But I am not… accustomed to people helping me. ‘Tis not something that ever happens.”</p>
<p>I sighed. “I’m your friend, Morrigan. I’m going to help you when you need it.”</p>
<p>A slight smile seemed to appear on her face, but it quickly disappeared. “I am… thankful, that you did not die,” she said softly, as if she hoped I wouldn’t hear. “I am… grateful for what you did for me.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. It seemed to almost pain her to say nice things. “You need to trust me Morrigan. I’m here to help you. But the next time you ask me a favor, tell me if the person will turn into a sodding dragon.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Another favor is unlikely, however.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really care. Just tell me about important things, like sodding dragons.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>I nodded in approval and went to walk away.  “My thanks… friend,” called Morrigan after me. I stopped for a moment in shock, that she acknowledged me as a friend.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” I said, without turning around. I walked away, a smile on my face. I finally broke through the stony Morrigan shield. I gripped my side as I walked towards the fire, where the rest of my companions were. Except Sten, who was standing on the edge of camp, his eyes ever alert.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” asked Leliana as I approached the fire.</p>
<p>I winced and slowly lowered myself to sit beside her. “My body aches, but it’s not that bad. We need to move out in the morning. We’ve wasted a lot of time, and we need to get to Denerim quickly.”</p>
<p>The others nodded, minus Alistair who was staring into the fire. </p>
<p>“You will stay with the caravan, yes?” questioned Zevran. “You may be our fearless leader, but those injuries need healing.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you must not be walking for long or in the firing line!” agreed Leliana.</p>
<p>“You must rest,” interjected Wynne. “By sitting on the caravan.”</p>
<p>I sighed in defeat. Seemed that they had already decided that I was forbidden from doing anything. “Fine,” I grumbled. “But when we reach Denerim, I’m putting myself back into the firing lines.”</p>
<p>They all nodded in agreement and I sighed in relief. I hated being on the sidelines, but it looked like I had no choice until we hit Denerim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>